desculpa, mas te chamo amor
by Miss Laura Padfoot
Summary: Marlene McKinnon deixa sua vida de socialite para se tornar apenas Lene, uma universitária cujos sentimentos estarão à flor da pele, e ela precisará aprender a lidar com eles por bem... Ou por mal.
1. Prólogo

**desculpa, mas te chamo amor.  
**PRÓLOGO

* * *

Quatro horas, 27 minutos e 35 segundos dentro desse maldito trem sem absolutamente nada para fazer, já que meu iPhone está com pouca bateria. Sem falar no autista esquisito, vindo de filme de terror oriental, que fica me encarando. Eu sou sortuda, fala sério!

_Próxima parada, Brighton, em 15 minutos. _Disse a voz das caixinhas de som, e eu não pude deixar de sorrir comigo mesma.

15 MINUTOS, MALUCO!

Eu posso até fazer xixi de ansiedade como o cachorrinho do Remus!

- Aah! – eu gritei de forma pouco contida dando alguns pulinhos.

Controle-se McKinnon, controle-se!

Sim, McKinnon é o meu nome, ou melhor, meu sobrenome; meu nome é Marlene McKinnon (mas meus amigos me chamam de Lene), filha de Finlay McKinnon e Adèle Delaflote McKinnon, tenho 17 anos, sou de sagitário, tenho rinite e minha cor preferida é cinza.

Em poucos minutos eu já estava fora do trem procurando Remus Lupin, meu melhor amigo de infância, daqueles de rolar na grama e bater figurinha; não demorou muito, pois Remus era a pessoa mais alta da estação.

- Você cresceu! – eu disse parando em sua frente, fazendo com que ele olhasse para baixo (1,64m é triste).

- Lene! – ele disse feliz me abraçando e me tirando do chão.

- E aí Remmie. – eu disse apertando o abraço com a voz um pouco chorosa de tão emocionada, fazia mais de um ano que eu não o via.

- Ishi, já vai chorar? – ele perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha, e eu bati nele – Brincadeira, pequena... Eu também estava com saudades.

- Bom mesmo. – eu disse parecendo uma criança emburrada.

- Eu mal consigo acreditar que dessa vez é pra sempre. – ele disse sorrindo, fazendo com que eu risse baixinho.

- Pra sempre, vara. – eu disse abraçando a cintura dele – Quanto de altura?

- 2,05m cravados. – ele disse fazendo uma careta.

- Que foi? – eu perguntei rindo.

- Muito alto.

- Muito lindo. – eu corrigi, e ele começou a rir.

Nós andamos abraçados em silêncio até o carro dele.

- Remus, esse é o seu carro? – perguntei olhando para o Jaguar XJ preto cujos faróis piscaram ao mesmo tempo em que Remus apertou o botão da chave.

- Esta é Georgia, presente do John. - disse ele dando nos ombros.

- Seu pai é muito generoso. – eu disse boquiaberta.

- É o jeito dele se mostrar e dizer: não se meta na minha vida. – disse Remus dando de ombros, e eu me encolhi.

Às vezes, eu esquecia das merdas que o John fazia... Como sumir por quatro anos depois que a tia Sarah morreu, deixando Remus sozinho.

- O que você fez com a Margareth? – eu perguntei entrando no carro – Você não a deu embora, né?

- Nunca... – ele disse aquilo quase como se eu tivesse o ofendido – Margareth é eterna.

Margareth é o Karmann Ghia preto do Remus, eu simplesmente a amo... Assim, não tem coisa mais babante que ela nesse mundo!

- Lene... – Remus me chamou e quando viu que eu prestava atenção continuou – Você sabe que a gente vai morar no loft, certo?

- Sei... – eu disse como se aquilo fosse óbvio – Por quê?

- Você lembra como o loft era, não lembra? – ele perguntou.

Loft, loft, loft... Amigos do Remus, bebida, bagunça, minhas amigas, barulho, universitários, bebida, vômito, vizinhas taradas, vizinhos tarados, festa, música alta, bagunça...

- É, acho que lembro. – eu disse fazendo uma careta.

- Era só pra ter certeza que você sabia no que estava se metendo. – ele disse um pouco aliviado.

* * *

Uow!

UOw!

UOW!

Há um homem super hot sem camisa deitado no sofá! PRESENTE PRA EU?

- Acorda Padfoot... – disse Remus jogando algo no cara que quase caiu da cama com o susto.

- CARALHO, MOONY! – disse o cara mal humorado – Oi McKinnon!

- Oi? – eu conheço ele? Eu conheço ele?

CARAY, EU CONHEÇO ESSE CARA LINDO!

Para de encarar, Lene, é feio... PARA CACETE! Olha ele virou de costas, e que bunda é essa!

MEU DEUS, QUE BUNDA É ESSA?

Essa bunda tem cara de Max...

- Lene? – perguntou Remus rindo, percebendo em que eu estava focada.

- Oi? – eu disse ficando vermelha.

- Moony, você viu minha camiseta? – o cara estava procurando a camiseta dele debaixo do sofá.

- Já viu se está com o Tito, Sirius? – ele perguntou, e Sirius...

SIRIUS?

AQUELE É O SIRIUS?

SIRIUS BLACK?

- Sirius Black? – eu sussurrei no ouvido de Remus o puxando para baixo – Desde quando ele ficou tão gostoso? Ele era bonito, mas desde quando ele tinha esse corpo?

- Ele fez uns oito meses de krav magá, mas quando ele percebeu que as lutas ainda iam matá-lo decidiu ficar só na academia.

Ui, santo krav maga, transformou Sirius Black em uma arma mortal.

- Suas coisas estão no quarto que não é o meu lá em cima... – Remus disse sentando no sofá.

Eu fiquei parada observando o lugar. Era incrível como tantas coisas conseguiam mudar no intervalo de um ano... Remus cresce mais de dez centímetros, Sirius Black vira o cara mais gostoso que eu já vi na minha vida, o loft ganha uma aparência apresentável, mesmo mantendo a cara de apartamento masculino... Eu vou estudar na _Hogwarts University_, uma das melhores universidades da Grã Bretanha, a Gripe Suína foi a Peste Negra do séc. XXI, e eu estou, oficialmente, morando com o meu melhor amigo.

- Senti saudade disso tudo... – eu disse baixinho me aconchegando em Remus que me olhou de uma forma esquisita.

- Que foi? – perguntei me assustando um pouco.

- Você... Toda manhosa. – ele disse, fazendo com que eu risse baixinho.

- Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa? – perguntou Sirius com um sorriso nos lábios, vendo Remus afagar meus cabelos.

Sirius estava segurando Tito, o chihuahua de pelo longo branco, preto e bege de Remus.

- Tito! – eu disse feliz pulando do sofá e tirando o cachorrinho das mãos de Sirius que me olhou um pouco assustado.

- Todo seu... – ele disse me olhando esquisito.

AAAH!

O Tito é demais, mas solta pelo que é uma beleza.

- E aí, Tito? – eu disse fazendo cafuné nele e me sentando no sofá.

Então eu comecei a fazer o que eu mais gosto de fazer com cachorros ficar fingindo que vou encostar no rosto deles com uma mão para depois encostar com a outra. ADORO – o Tito fica mexendo a cabeça desesperado.

- LENE! – gritou Remus ao meu lado, e eu quase caí do sofá.

- Que foi? – eu disse toda malvadinha, porque eu estressei.

- Não tenho culpa que você é surda... – ele disse todo bravinho.

- Não dá piti, Lupin. – eu disse toda bravinha (2).

- Aah... Tanto faz, se não quer saber... Dane-se. – ele disse cruzando os braços e olhando para frente.

- Agora você vai me contar o que você queria falar... – eu disse pegando o rosto dele com as duas mãos fazendo com que ele olhasse para mim.

- Me larga, Lene. – ele disse sério com um sorriso no rosto.

- Me fala! – eu disse tentando ficar séria, e o Remus começou a rachar o bico, e eu também.

- A relação de vocês é meio... Instável. – comentou Sirius, que estava sentado no braço do sofá, vendo Remus continuar a rir – Agora a criança não vai parar de rir...

- Verdade... – eu concordei esperando a hora que Remus começasse a tossir, porque engasgou e não conseguia mais pegar ar – Enfim, você sabe o que ele ia falar?

- Ah... Ele ia te chamar para ir ao Leaky Cauldron com a gente. – disse Sirius se levantando e tirando os pelos de Tito dele.

- A gente quem? – perguntei interessada.

- A gente, Dorcas, Peter, James e Lily. – ele disse.

- Faz tanto tempo que eu não vejo o pessoal... – eu disse suspirando.

- As meninas estão morrendo de saudades suas, você vai ter uma overdose de amor vinda delas... E o Peter vai grudar em você, sabe como ele é com garotas, todo manhoso... O James e eu somos mais sussa, não vai precisar se preocupar com a gente como se preocupa com esse ciumento aí... – ele disse apontando para Remus, que agora estava ofegante, ele tinha começado a tossir.

- Dois a menos para me preocupar... – eu disse dando nos ombros – Mas sério que o Peter vai ficar de grude?

- Ah, você sabe como ele é... Ele é grude com as garotas também, todo abraços e elogios, mas como a Lily está namorando o James agora, ele está proibido de dar muito carinho para Lily... E a Dorcas já está ficando de saco cheio.

- Saquei... – eu disse fazendo uma careta.

- Ahn... Eu vou indo agora. Você tá bem, cara? – perguntou Sirius encarando Remus que confirmou.

Os dois se levantaram e deram aquele abraço que amigos dão, aquela coisa rápida com tapinhas nas costas.

- Tchau, Marlene. – ele disse me puxando por uma das mãos e beijando a minha bochecha.

- Tchau, Sirius. – eu disse corada (isso que dá ser branquela, cora por causa de qualquer coisa), e ele piscou para mim.

- Hey! – protestou Remus vendo a piscada e me abraçando de costas, fazendo Sirius rir.

* * *

- UOW! – disse Remus assim que me viu, fazendo com que eu desse um pulinho para trás... Eu me assusto fácil – Você está lin-da!

- Não fala "lin-da" desse jeito que eu vou começar a achar que você é gay, ainda mais vestido desse jeito... – eu disse dando um soquinho em seu braço.

- Minha roupa é gay?

- Não... – eu disse rindo – É que você se veste particularmente bem para um hétero.

- Você poderia ter se limitado a palavra bonito. – ele disse fazendo uma careta.

- Mas Remmie... Bonito? Você tá é MUITO GATO! – eu disse fingindo me abanar, fazendo-o sorrir convencidamente.

- Vamos logo, Lene. – ele disse abrindo a porta.

Não nego, sinto orgulho de ser a melhor amiga do Remus. Saquem só... O garoto tem 19 anos, 2,05m, um corpo bem "bacana", ótimo gosto musical e se veste bem pra caralho; no momento veste uma calça jeans escura, uma blusa de malha branca de manga comprida, um cardigan fechado cinza, blazer preto e slip-ons também pretos... Ah, não podemos deixar de comentar os cabelos loiros acobreados à Edward Cullen e os olhos cor de mel que são quase âmbar.

Agora EU preciso me sentir, porque se é para parecer uma formiga do lado de Remus sejamos formigas bonitinhas. Eu vestia minha super skinny jeans escura, minha blusinha de manga comprida de malha preta, meu blazer de corte estiloso preto, meu cachecol xadrez cinza (que na verdade é um lenço palestino sem franja), meus converses de botinha pretos envernizados de cadarços também pretos e uma make básica.

* * *

Em poucos minutos Remus já havia entregado Georgia para o carinha do vallet, e nós já estávamos no Leaky Cauldron.

Ok... Eu estou me sentindo DESLOCADA!

- Remus, estou me sentindo deslocada. – eu disse acanhada.

- Por quê? – ele perguntou confuso.

HOMENS!

- Remus, amor, vida, paixão, tampa da minha panela... Olha como essas garotas estão se vestindo! – eu disse sarcástica.

Remus deu uma escaneada básica e percebeu, assim como eu, que as garotas estavam de vestido, saia, salto alto e um make de arrasar.

- Saquei... – ele disse me puxando mais para perto – Relaxa, porque você tem estilo.

- Pelo menos você acha isso... – eu disse suspirando.

- MARLENE! – escutei alguém gritar atrás de mim.

- AAAH! – eu grite assustada para depois me virar – DORCAS!

* * *

**N/A.: **E é isso aí, outra SM! Dessa vez uma long, espero sinceramente que tenham gostado do prólogo.

_Miss Laura Padfoot_


	2. Capítulo 01

**desculpa, mas te chamo amor.  
**CAPÍTULO 01

* * *

- Vadia, nem me ligou avisando que tinha chegado! – disse Dorcas indignada me puxando para um abraço.

- Hehe... Surpresa? – eu disse sem saber o que dizer.

- Sai de cima, Dorcas. – disse Lily me puxando para ela – Que saudades suas, bichona!

- Também estava com saudades, putinha. – disse a abraçando de volta.

- Hey Jay... – disse quando vi James.

- E aí, Lene... Tudo em cima? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

- Opa... E você todo malandrão com a Lily, hein? – eu disse rindo.

- Desculpa, Lene... Nós dois: não dá mais. – ele disse mostrando uma aliança de platina lisa.

- Idiota... – eu disse dando um soquinho em seu braço – Cadê o Peterusco?

- Chamou? – ele perguntou, e eu me virei para vê-lo sorrindo a minha frente.

- Pete! – eu disse feliz abraçando-o.

- E aí, gata... – ele disse beijando o topo da minha cabeça – Já ia perguntar se você estava se esquecendo de mim.

- JAMAIS! – eu disse o abraçando mais forte, Peter tem os melhores abraços do mundo.

- Vamos sentar? – perguntou James, ninguém respondeu, mas fomos nos sentar.

Fiquei feliz ao perceber que não me encontrava tão deslocada perto de meus amigos. James estava de lente e vestia uma camisa branca com as mangas dobradas até pra cima dos cotovelos com um cardigan preto, jeans escuros, tudo da Prada, e converses vermelhos; Lily vestia um vestidinho de malha de manga comprida cor de espuma, Carolina Herrera, meias de renda branca e converses prateados e make básico; Dorcas vestia uma saia de renda salmão, Marc Jacobs, blusinha branca de alcinha com alguns desenhos de colares, Carolina Herrera, jaqueta jeans escura, Adriano Goldschimit, dois colares de pérolas, meia calça cor da pele e sapatilhas envernizadas brancas, Manolo Blahnik, e um make dando destaque para os olhos; Peter vestia uma jeans preta, Pucci, camisa de manga comprida xadrez de tons de azul, Burberry, e dunk his, Nike.

Nós ficamos conversando por um bom tempo, colocando todos assuntos em dia, mas depois James e Lily saíram para se pegar num canto escuro, Peter foi ter com uma loirinha que segundo ele fez com que correntes elétricas passassem por seu corpo. Então, agora estávamos apenas Dorcas, Remus e eu na mesa.

- Mals a demora, gente. – disse Sirius parando ao meu lado.

- Que aconteceu dessa vez? – perguntou Remus marotamente.

Sirius sentou na cadeira ao meu lado e começou a contar para Remus o que tinha acontecido, fazendo Dorcas fazer algumas caras feias, mas eu não estava dando a mínima para a história, minha atenção estava em Sirius.

Ele vestia jeans escuros, Dior, que deixavam aparecer um pouco de suas boxers listradas de azul claro, cinto preto, uma camiseta branca com uma estampa preta na frente com alguma coisa escrita, Gucci, e converses de couro branco.

Enquanto ele contava a história seus olhos cinzas escuros brilhavam, suas mãos não paravam de se mexer e sempre que ele parava, ele sorria de soslaio fazendo um movimento com a cabeça para tirar seus cabelos da frente dos olhos.

- Lene, Lene... LENE! – disse Dorcas brava, e eu a encarei irritada.

- Vai no banheiro comigo? – ela perguntou, e eu fiz uma careta que dizia "você consegue ir sozinha" – Agora!

- Ok... – eu disse me levantando de contra gosto.

* * *

Entramos no banheiro, e que banheiro digo eu. Já tinha visto banheiros bonitos assim, mas nunca em barzinhos. Sabe o que é entrar num banheiro, e dar de cara com cabeleireiros e maquiadores da Dior prontos para retocarem sua maquiagem?

Entendi, porque gastei £100.00 para entrar nesse lugar, e porque gastei £30.00 num _Sex on the Beach_.

Eu estava observando o lugar, e estava pronta para pedir para a bee bem louca dar um up na minha make, quando a Dorcas me puxou... Brochei.

- Marlene... – ela disse com tom de mãe, vou levar bronca, mimimi – Você não pode ficar encarando o Sirius como se ele fosse um brigadeiro!

- Hein? – oi? Como assim?

- Ele percebeu. – disse Dorcas séria, e eu gelei.

- Como assim ele percebeu? – eu perguntei querendo morrer.

- Por que você acha que ele estava todo sorrisos? Sem contar que ele olhava para você às vezes... – ele olhava para mim? Morri. – O Remus já estava espumando de ódio dele.

SÉÉÉRIO?

- Uau. – foi tudo que eu consegui dizer, minha cabeça estava a mil.

- Vamos? – perguntou Dorcas, e eu a segui.

Adorei esse lugar, jeez.

- Vocês vem sempre aqui? – perguntei a Dorcas, já me imaginando aqui todo sábado.

- Sempre não, digamos que regularmente. – disse Dorcas sorrindo de ladinho – A gente gosta de ir a lugares mais reservados de vez em quando... Não me leve a mal, o Leaky é ótimo, mas, às vezes, a gente vai a lugares onde esses frutos de Gossip Girl não vão...

- Hey, eu gosto de Gossip Girl... – disse brincando.

- Lene, isso que vivemos é Gossip Girl. – disse Dorcas, e eu não pude deixar de notar a semelhança.

- Acho que vou pegar uma água, quer? – perguntei segurando seu braço.

- Ahn, não... Quer que eu vá com você?

- Não precisa... Vai lá na mesa, você pode ser discreta, mas não pense que eu não reparei nos olhares que você lançava ao Remus de vez em quando.

- Ele é meu amigo. – disse Dorcas cética.

- E? – eu disse rindo – Preciso te ensinar tudo, Dorc... Até aí, Remus também é meu amigo.

- Você é impossível... – disse Dorcas rindo.

- Vou pegar minha água.

Em menos de dois minutos lá estava eu em frente ao bar, observando a massa de pessoas que dançavam na pista... Não eram muitas, pois quem ia ao Leaky Cauldron queria mostrar na verdade que tinha poder, mas as luzes davam um outro clima ao lugar. Consegui reconhecer Peter, ele dançava com uma garota loira que aparentava ser muito bonita... Ok, muita informação, Peter já está enfiando a língua na boca dela.

- Uma água sem gás gelada, por favor. – pedi ao barman.

- Água? Tem certeza? - ele perguntou, o que? Ninguém pedia água naquela _budega_.

- Tenho, água sem gás gelada. Elsenham se tiver. – eu repeti com mais firmeza.

- Aqui... – disse o barman entregando minha garrafinha de Elsenham - £10.99.

- Aqui. – Seu grosso!

Nada como água genuinamente inglesa. Ou não.

- Água? – perguntou alguém que estava ao meu lado.

Já ia chamar a criatura de nomes horríveis, quando percebi que a criatura se tratava de um cara muito gostoso.

- Hidratação. – Hidratação? Como eu posso falar uma merda dessas me diga?

SENHOR ME SALVE!

- Não queremos que você desmaie, não é? – ele disse charmosamente.

Queremos? Isso significa que ele também não quer que eu desmaie, OMG!

- Prewett, Fabian. – ele disse fofamente estendendo a mão para mim.

AWN! Ele fala o sobrenome primeiro que chique!

- Marlene McKinnon. – é, eu sei. Não sou chique.

Fabian Prewett deve ter uns 23 anos, é uns bons 20cm mais alto que eu, tem pele ligeiramente bronzeada, sardas nas bochechas, olhos verdes claros, cabelos ruivos compridinhos que formam alguns cachinhos nas pontas, parece ter um corpo legal, dono de um sorriso colgate e tem bom gosto para roupas. Jeans escuros, possivelmente Gucci, camiseta listrada branca e espuma, Marc Jacobs, blazer azul marinho, Prada, e sapatos pretos, Prada.

- Primeira vez aqui? – ele perguntou com descaso.

Eu olhei para minhas roupas para depois olhar para ele e perguntar:

- Está tão óbvio assim?

- Um pouco... – ele admitiu sem graça – Mas eu gosto.

- Obrigada, eu acho. – eu disse sem saber o que dizer, e bebendo da minha água para tentar colocar um fim nessa conversa embaraçosa.

- McKinnon, seu sobrenome não me é estranho. – ele disse bagunçando os cabelos.

- McKinnon é um nome bem comum... – eu disse, bebendo mais água e rezando para que ele não descobrisse de onde ele havia ouvido o McKinnon.

Estou cansada de ser conhecida como Marlene McKinnon, filha e herdeira de Finlay McKinnon dono da NMC (_Neal McKinnon_ – meu bisavô – _Company_), a maior empresa prestadora de serviços (Auditoria, Impostos e Finanças e Contabilidade), que desde 1998 é considerada a maior empresa britânica nessa área, desde 2004 a maior da Europa e desde 2007 maior empresa britânica com faturamento anual de $23.9 bilhões USD (2008).

- Quer dançar? – ele perguntou quando eu terminei de tomar água.

Eu olhei para ele virei minha cabeça como para analisar melhor o que ele havia me dito, e por fim, aceitei... Que mal há nisso, certo?

Ele apenas sorriu em resposta, tirou a garrafinha da minha mão e a colocou no balcão, para depois estender mão para mim e me levar para a pista de dança, onde todos dançavam uma música _sexy seduction_ eletrônica.

- Então, você dança. – ele afirmou me vendo dançar, e eu fiquei envergonhada e parei – Não para.

- Você me inibiu... – eu disse soltando uma risadinha fraca.

- Então, é só fingir que não sou eu. – ele disse baixinho me virando de costas.

Se eu me arrepiei? O que você acha, gênio?

Um cara super gato está com o corpo colado no meu com as mãos na minha cintura, enquanto a gente está dançando uma música _sexy seduction_, quem resiste?

Um remix de Music da Madonna estava começando quando eu me virei para ele.

- Perdeu a vergonha? – ele perguntou sorrindo, e eu sorri de volta.

- Hey Mister DJ put a record on, I wanna dance with my baby… - eu cantei perto do ouvido dele para depois depositar um beijo lá.

Que foi? Isso foi só uma deixa.

Prewett me puxou para mais perto dele, apertando minha cintura um pouco mais forte; em resposta coloquei meus braços em torno de seu pescoço, e ele me beijou.

O beijo dele era lento e um pouco incitante, uma das mãos dele permanecia em minha cintura com seu polegar fazendo movimentos circulares enquanto a outra ficava no meu rosto, enquanto uma das minhas ficava em seu pescoço e a outra brincando com seus cabelos.

- Hey... – ele disse fofamente quando terminamos de nos beijam com seu lábio inferior entre meus dentes.

- Hey... – eu disse em resposta soltando-o, para depois enterrar meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço – Cheiroso, Le Male Jean Paul Gaultier.

- É... – ele disse surpreso.

- Então, acho melhor eu voltar... Meus amigos devem estar preocupados. – eu disse quebrando o clima.

- Uhum, - ele concordou – você me passa seu celular?

- Claro... – eu disse passando o número para ele que sorriu.

- Eu te ligo. – ele disse me dando um selinho, então eu sorri e fui embora.

- Onde você estava? – Remus perguntou me abraçando assim que me viu.

- Eu disse que ela estaria bem, Remmie... – disse Dorcas revirando os olhos.

- Você demorou, ninguém demora tanto assim para pegar água. – disse Remus soltando o abraço – Nunca mais faça isso!

- Remus, calma... Eu estou aqui. – eu disse rindo.

- Ela está aqui... – ouvi Dorcas falar no celular - Exatamente, tchau.

- Vocês imobilizaram o pessoal por que eu sumi por uma hora no máximo! – eu disse descrente, e Dorcas apontou para Remus.

- Não foi todo mundo, Peter foi para o apartamento dele com uma garota. – disse Remus dando nos ombros.

- E quase voltou para vir te procurar, Remus estava surtado. – disse Dorcas, fazendo questão de mostrar quão estressada estava em cada gesto.

- Você é muito preocupado, amor. – eu disse bagunçando os cabelos dele e beijando sua bochecha.

- Onde você estava, a gente te procurou por todo lugar... – disse James colocando a mão em meu ombro.

- Hey Jay... Lils. – eu disse rindo.

- Não some mais, por favor. – pediu Lily, e eu abracei de lado – Eu não aguento fazer outra busca dessas.

- Até que foi divertido. – disse James, e todos, menos eu, o encararam descrentes – Enfim, onde você estava?

- No bar e depois na pista. – eu disse normalmente.

- Mas a gente não te viu na pista. – disse Lily pasma, e James abriu a boca para, depois, começar a rir.

Ele tinha me visto na pista.

- Então, né... James. – eu disse censurando-o, mas rindo junto.

- Srta. McKinnon, a mulher mais procurada da noite. – disse Sirius sentando-se ao meu lado – Por onde andavas?

- Na pista... – respondeu Remus olhando todo enciumadinho para mim.

Sirius olhou para Remus confuso, mas depois olhou para cara de James que sorriu maliciosamente.

- Ah... – disse Sirius que percebendo do que se tratava sorriu de soslaio – Quem foi o galã?

- Galã? – perguntei rindo, mas vendo que todos me olhavam curiosamente – Fabian Prewett.

- O Prewett? – perguntou Remus fazendo uma careta – Você podia ter escolhido melhor.

- Que foi? – perguntei inocentemente.

- Não gosto dele... – disse James.

- Como dizer sem ser grosseiro? – perguntou Sirius – O cara é um engomadinho!

- Ele é lindo... – disse Dorcas sorrindo.

- Ae, Lene... Fez bem! Eu aprovo! – disse Lily orgulhosamente.

- Certo, vocês adoram o Prewett... Vocês não, isso acontece por quê? – eu perguntei tentando entender as coisas.

- Basicamente antipatia proveniente do colégio... – disse Remus fazendo uma careta.

- Escolas rivais, - explicou James – nós estávamos no time de futebol da nossa escola... Ele estava no da dele, junto com o irmão.

- O irmão flertou com a Lily, James já gostava dela na época... Então, nós (James, Remus, Peter e eu) fomos tirar satisfação com o cara – disse Sirius.

- Não acredito que é por isso... – eu disse querendo rir.

- Não é só por isso... Nós fomos na humildade conversar com o cara... – sim Remus, porque vocês são muito humildes.

- Ele veio todo bravinho, mó bixinha atacada... E deu um soco em mim! Então, eu parti pra briga... Os dois tentaram separar e tal...

- Mas o Fabian veio pra cima junto com uns outros caras que acharam que a gente também ia bater no Gideon... – disse Sirius – Daí a gente caiu dentro, porque eles já chegaram matando, né...

- As coisas foram esclarecidas e tal, mas no fim os quatro mais os carinhas que estavam na briga foram proibidos de jogar pela escola até o fim do ano letivo. – disse Lily.

- Daí teve todo o lance super _macho-man_ de guardar rancor e tal. – disse Dorcas por fim, e eu comecei a rir.

- Hey. – os três protestaram, e eu me calei.

- Desculpa, é que... Menino arranja briga por tudo. – eu disse descrente.

- Se você tivesse a mesma quantidade de testosterona que nós temos, você também arranjaria. – explicou Sirius.

- Não nego, se eu fosse um garoto, eu seria muito chato. – eu disse.

- Que, graças a Deus, você não é... – disse Remus, e eu ri do que ele quis dizer.

Piadinha Interna, galera. Remus e eu já nos demos uns catas às vezes, sabe como é; mas só por curtição mesmo. Então se eu fosse um menininho, Remus seria considerado, no mínimo, bissexual, mas um bissexual que beija muito bem, diga-se de passagem.

* * *

Remus e eu estávamos assistindo televisão, já de banhos tomados e prontos para dormir quando algo veio a minha mente.

- Por que vocês não ligaram no meu celular?

- A gente ligou, Marlene. – o Remus disse sério.

- Não me chama de Marlene! – eu disse fazendo bico.

_Você tem 37 chamadas não atendidas._

_Remus, Remus, Remus, Dorcas, James, Lily, Sirius, Dorcas, Remus, Remus, James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Remus, Dorcas, Dorcas, Peter, Peter, Remus, Remus, Remus, Peter, Dorcas, Lily, James, Mãe, Sirius..._

Então, né.

- Eu esqueci de tirar do silencioso. – eu disse rindo nervosamente, e Remus me deu um pedala – Hey!

- Que foi? – ele perguntou fingindo inocência, e eu bati nele – Nossa, caiu meu braço!

Ele fala isso, porque eu tenho medo de machucá-lo.

Então, a gente começou a se bater.

- Ai, ai, meu olho! – gritou Remus, e eu parei – Te enganei!

- Vadio! – eu disse quando ele segurou meus braços quase que se deitando em cima de mim – Se você não sair de cima de mim, eu...

- Você? – ele perguntou, cínico do caralho! Filho da puta!

- Eu vou te dar uma cabeçada. – eu disse, e ele arregalou os olhos.

- Tsc, tsc... – ele fez se aproximando mais de mim.

- Eu estou falando sé... – então ele me beijou.

Tipo, deu um selinho.

- Isso foi por? – eu perguntei surpresa.

- Deu vontade... – ele disse antes de ir me beijar de novo, mas dessa vez, um beijo mesmo.

Nós começamos a nos beijar, pelo mesmo motivo de sempre, vontade. Isso soa tão masculino e sem sentimento, ui.

- Baba de Prewett. – ele disse fazendo uma caretinha ao se afastar.

- Cretino... – eu disse baixinho, antes de começar a beijá-lo de novo.

- Eu sei. – ele disse, começando a beijar meu pescoço e a colocar a mão por debaixo da camiseta do meu pijama.

- Bobo. – eu disse em sua orelha, antes de mordê-la, fazendo com que ele risse levemente.

* * *

- Remus... – eu disse me aconchegando nele.

- Hum?

- Você acha isso errado? – eu perguntei timidamente.

- Isso? – ele perguntou rindo.

- É isso. – eu disse ficando vermelha.

- Não sei, não é como se isso fosse afetar na nossa amizade... – ele disse dando de ombros – E desde que não estejamos apaixonados por mais ninguém.

Faz sentido.

- Lene... – ele disse, e eu virei para ele – Você não está apaixonada pelo Prewett, está?

- Não! – eu disse começando a rir – Mas você tem que admitir que ele é gostoso...

- Você nos vê como se nós fossemos pedaços de carne... – disse Remus inconformado.

- Você não é só um pedaço de carne. – eu disse séria.

- Como?

- Pedaços de carne são os que você acha gostosos, mas só isso... Sem sentimentos, você come e joga fora. – eu disse, e Remus começou a rir – Você é meu melhor amigo.

Remus parou de rir, RÁ!

- Awn... – ele disse me abraçando forte – Te amo, pirralha.

- Te amo, vara! – eu disse em resposta.

* * *

- Oi galere! – disse me sentando entre James e Lily, só para ser chata mesmo.

- Vi que você conseguiu o Type 73 que você queria... – disse Remus sentando-se ao lado de Dorcas.

- Consegui! Ele é lindo, não é? – Dorcas disse com os olhinhos brilhando – Quer ver?

- Aham! – disse Remus, outro panaca com os olhinhos brilhando.

Os dois foram ver o carro da Dorcas.

- Oi linda... – disse Peter se enfiando entre Lily e eu, e me dando um beijo na bochecha.

- Hey Pete. – eu disse sorrindo.

- Você me assustou ontem... O Remus estava desesperado no telefone... – ele começou, mas ao ver nossas caras de descrentes, ele se calou – Ele estava exagerando, né? Filho da puta.

- Hey... – eu disse brava. Ninguém chama o Remus de filho da puta, só eu.

- O que você pediram para o café? – perguntou Sirius se espremendo entre James e eu.

- Café, Sirius? – perguntou Lily descrente.

São 16hs, entendeu?

- O da tarde, Lils! – ele disse sorrindo sarcasticamente.

- Vocês são fodas... – murmurou James, se levantando do banco, sentando numa cadeira e puxando Lily para se sentar ao seu lado.

- Sentimental... – disse Sirius, e James jogou um papel nele – Delicado.

- Ah, vai se foder. – James disse.

- Ah... Não sei porque do mau humor falta de sexo que não é; você e a Lily são quase que dois coelhos...

- Mas sem os filhos. – disse Peter.

A amizade deles é linda.

_DAN DAN_

- Olha a mensagem... – disse Sirius, tirando o meu iPhone do meu bolso – "Saudades, xoxo Fabian".

- Ele já mandou mensagem? – perguntou James, e Sirius começou a rir.

- Essa é a segunda até onde eu sei. – disse Remus sentando-se numa cadeira.

- Duas? – disse Dorcas descrente, sentando-se ao lado de Remus.

- Muito grudento. – eu disse.

- Muito bonito... – disse Lily, e James a olhou, bravo.

- Quem dera eu tivesse um cara bonito assim babando por mim. – suspirou Dorcas.

- Já deu um fora no Jeremiah? – perguntou Peter surpreso.

- Semana passada.

- Esse não durou três dias. – disse Remus fingindo tristeza.

* * *

**N/A.: **É isso aí, espero que tenham gostado. _Miss Laura Padfoot._


	3. Capítulo 02

**desculpa, mas te chamo amor.  
**CAPÍTULO 02

* * *

- Remmie... – eu disse cutucando o ombro dele – Remmie acorda...

- Hunf... – ele fez virando o rosto ainda dormindo.

- Remus! – eu disse um pouco mais alto – Remus!

Meu Deus, esse garoto não acorda de jeito nenhum! Parece até que está em coma.

- Eu odeio fazer isso Remus, mas você não me deu outra escolha... – eu disse tirando o cobertor dele, e indo abrir as janelas.

- Aargh! – ele disse se encolhendo e virando o rosto para o travesseiro.

- Levanta vagabundo... – eu disse rindo e me sentando na pops dele.

- Me deixa dormir. – ele murmurou com a cara enfiada no travesseiro.

- Não. – eu disse sussurrando no ouvido dele – Agora levanta, é o primeiro dia de aula.

- Sai daqui então para eu me trocar... – ele disse, e eu saí de cima dele e me sentei na cama – Você vai ficar aqui? No quarto?

- Você não me engana mais, você vai se trocar, escovar os dentes e a gente vai comer no O Donnel's... Sem pausas para você dormir e se trancar no quarto. – eu disse sorrindo.

- Vadia... – ele murmurou, levantando da cama só com aquela boxer preta dele.

- Eu ouvi isso, Lupin. – eu disse, fazendo-o rir.

* * *

- Gordo. – eu disse vendo que Remus pedira um café da manhã inglês completo.

- Dá pra parar de implicar comigo? – ele disse bravo, mas rindo.

- Desculpa. – eu disse abaixando a cabeça e começando a comer minhas torradas.

Nós comemos em silêncio, ocasionalmente comentando como as pessoas se vestiam ou falando do cara esquisito que estava sentado a três mesas da gente.

* * *

- Lene... – Remus disse, enquanto caminhávamos até a faculdade.

- Onde é o prédio de publicidade? – perguntei cortando-o rapidamente.

- No bloco de humanas, eu te levo até lá... Todo mundo estuda lá mesmo. – disse Remus, e eu assenti.

- Agora me fala o que você queria falar...

- Deixa pra lá... – ele disse dando nos ombros.

- Fala, Remus... – eu disse pegando a manga dele e o chacoalhando levemente – Fala.

- Deixa pra lá, não era nada importante. – ele disse me empurrando.

- Mesmo? – eu perguntei séria.

- Mesmo... – ele disse sorrindo, e me puxando para um abraço.

* * *

- Não é que todo mundo estuda aqui mesmo. – eu disse surpresa vendo todos parados perto de uma árvore.

Sim, eu saí correndo para ir abraçar a Dorcas.

- Dorquinhas! – eu disse a abraçando, fazendo com que ela se assustasse.

- Vai se ferrar, Marlene. – ela disse tentando se soltar, mas eu sou bem mais forte que ela.

Marlene McKinnon, a garota mais forte de Hogwarts University (não).

- ECA! – eu disse a soltando – Você me lambeu!

- Você não ia me soltar do jeito que é joselita. – Dorcas se explicou e todo mundo riu.

- Oi gente. – eu disse fazendo joinha pra ele – Todo mundo tem aula hoje de manhã?

- Infelizmente... – disse James bocejando - Queria faltar, mas alguém não deixou!

- Você fez isso no seu primeiro e no seu segundo ano da faculdade, não ia deixar você fazer isso de novo! – defendeu-se Lily.

Para vocês verem, eu sou a pirralha da história. Todos estão no terceiro ano, e só eu sou caloura.

- Vamos? – Peter perguntou virando-se para mim e para Dorcas.

- Oi? – eu perguntei confusa.

- Você estuda no mesmo prédio que a gente. – disse Dorcas.

- Você vai para _SCA_ (School of Comunication & Arts) conosco, baby. – disse Peter piscando.

- Ah tá... – eu disse entendendo – Tchau povo.

- Tchau... – disseram todos, menos Sirius.

- Se cuida, pequena. – disse Remus bagunçando meus cabelos.

- Boa aula para vocês... – disse Sirius fazendo uma jogadinha de cabelo – Aproveita a sua primeira aula, Marlene.

Sabe o que ele fez depois disso?

Ele beijou minha bochecha, isso é normal, certo? Amigos beijam as bochechas um dos outros... Eu beijo a bochechas deles direto, não é?

- 'Bora, Lene. – disse Peter me dando o braço, enquanto Dorcas já segurava no outro.

Peter estuda rádio&tv, Dorcas jornalismo e eu publicidade. James e Sirius estudam Relações Internacionais e Remus administração, então os três estudam no _SEA_ (School of Economics & Administration) enquanto Lily faz tradução e interprete e vai a _SL_ (School of Languages).

* * *

- Como foi a primeira aula da faculdade? – perguntou Lily empolgada, enquanto estávamos todos sentados numa mesa do Forks & Knives (um restaurante por quilo que é um roubo só para constar).

- Ah, foi normal... Um pouco intediante, a professora é muito esquisita. – eu disse fazendo cara de menina sofredora.

- A Lily achava que você ia descrever a aula como inspiradora. – disse Dorcas revirando os olhos.

- Só a Lily mesmo para ser tão ingênua... – disse Peter com falso pesar.

- Bom, era uma aula de história... Não é exatamente o que eu chamo de inspirador. – eu disse um pouco sem jeito.

- Enfim... – disse James com a boca cheia, mas logo engolindo tudo – Eu estava pensando, já que o pessoal de humanas sempre tem as terças-feiras livres, a gente pode marcar alguma coisa...

- A gente pode ir ao loft... – disse Sirius olhando para Remus e para mim.

- Por mim... – eu disse dando nos ombros.

- Pode ser. – disse Remus sem se importar muito – Mas todo mundo vai limpar o que sujar.

- Fechou. – disse Dorcas batendo palma.

- Eu levo a Absolut... – disse Lily feliz, e eu até me assustei – Algum sabor especial?

- Peppar! – disse Remus rapidamente, e eu fiz uma careta. Odeio essa, é colocar na boca e gorfar.

- Vanilia... Tipo, assim... Quero muito uma Black Vanilia! – disse Dorcas surtando.

- Eu quero uma Citron, amor. – disse James, no maior dengo.

- Eu quero uma 100 mesmo. – disse Sirius, e eu apoiei.

- Isso aí, Sirius... – eu disse com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Você vai tomar a melhor Black Diamond da sua vida, McKinnon! – ele disse sorrindo.

E que sorriso!

- Opa, isso sou eu quem vai julgar, Black... – eu disse rindo, e ele piscou confiantemente para mim.

- Certo, essas quatro com sabores, só? – perguntou Lily anotando tudo no LG Prada dela.

- É, mas se eles quiserem o black diamond e o black vanilia, vai precisar de mais coisa. – disse Peter.

- Se vocês quiserem eu compro... – eu me prontifiquei.

- Eu vou com você. – Sirius disse sorrindo, e eu assenti.

* * *

Sirius e eu andávamos pelos corredores do Healthy Choice, procurando o que ainda precisávamos comprar.

**NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM**** DE COMPRAR NADA!**

- licor de framboesa (1 garrafa) _OK_

- suco de mirtilo vermelho _OK_

- framboesas _OK_

- amoras _OK_

- xarope de açúcar _OK_

- limões _OK_

- suco de maçã _OK_

- água tônica _OK_

- gelo seco _OK_

- doritos (6 pacotes) _OK_

- patê de queijo (4 latas) _OK_

- patê de tomate (3 latas) _OK_

- gelatina (morango/uva) _OK_

- shot glasses de plástico _OK_

- gummy bears

- jujubas

- coca-cola

- Redbull _OK_

- Está faltando os gummy bears, as jujubas e a coca-cola. – eu disse olhando para lista, deparando-me com um Sirius Black segurando dois engradados com quatro coca-colas de 2L em cada – Ok, jujubas e gummy bears.

- Sim senhora. – disse Sirius não me deixando empurrar o carrinho.

- Eu consigo empurrar o carrinho. – eu disse séria para ele.

- Eu sei, mas você não precisa empurrar o carrinho. – ele disse beijando o topo da minha cabeça.

- Oi? – eu disse atônita.

- Eu não vou deixar que você empurre o carrinho, Marlene. – ele disse revirando os olhos – Para uma socialite, você não entende nada de cavalheirismo.

- Quer dizer que você está sendo cavalheiro? – eu perguntei confusa, querendo rir.

- Sempre sou. – ele disse dando um sorriso colgate, agora eu ri.

- Sempre?

- Quase sempre. – ele disse me empurrando levemente.

- Você é estranho... – e lindo, eu disse.

- Que bom, - ele disse rindo – já que estamos num momento em que falamos a verdade: você é esquisita, mas eu gosto de você.

- Awn! – eu disse o abraçando pela cintura.

- É "awn"... – ele disse revirando os olhos.

- Realmente, muito cavalheiro... – eu disse chutando a bunda dele.

- Hey, e você é mesmo uma verdadeira dama. – ele disse me dando um pedala. Ainda bem que eu tinha engolido a saliva, ou eu ia engasgar.

* * *

- Hey, vamos cantar no karaokê? - sugeriu Lily com uma vodka com água tônica na mão.

- YAY! – eu disse sentando (me jogando) no colo de Remus que gritou – Ah, desculpa... Remmie.

Sim, eu fiquei desesperada e estava saindo do colo dele, quando ele respirou fundo e me abraçou de volta.

- Não, fica. – ele disse enterrando a cabeça nas minhas costas – Só não faça movimentos bruscos.

- Ok. – eu disse tentando ficar o mais parada possível.

Nós estávamos bêbados, mas ainda tínhamos noção das coisas que fazíamos. Almofadas estavam espalhadas pelo chão da sala do loft, assim como tigelinhas com doritos, jujubas e gummy bears. E claro, todos nós tínhamos nossos queridos copinhos em mãos: Remus tomava algo com absolut peppar, licor de framboesa e suco de mírtilo vermelho; Dorcas tomava sua black vanilia que era feita de absolut vanilia, amora, xarope de açúcar, suco de limão e suco de maçã, mistureba da boa; Lily vodka com água tônica; James e Peter se acabavam na coca-cola com Redbull e vodka (misturando mais de uma vodka às vezes); Sirius e eu ficamos no black diamond que era feito com absolut 100 e gelo seco, não era a toa que éramos o que estavam mais high dos sete.

- Eu quero cantar _M__y heart will go on_! – disse Dorcas feliz.

Todos nós assistíamos a performance de Dorcas, ela estava aniquilando a música o que nos fazia rir.

- Lene... – disse Remus baixinho, respirando profundamente perto do meu pescoço.

- Hum? – eu perguntei, mas sem tirar os olhos de Dorcas.

- Acho que eu estou começando a gostar da Dorcas. – ele disse rapidamente, provavelmente mal movera os lábios.

Minha reação foi cuspir o que eu estava bebendo, o que fez com que Remus risse e todos me olhassem assustados.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou James surpreso.

- Eu engasguei. – eu disse com voz um pouco rouca, saber mentir é O DOM!

- Lene, absolut 100 é cara... – repreendeu Lily.

- Veja o lado bom, Lils... – disse Sirius – O tapete acaba de ganhar um aroma maravilhoso.

- Vodka... AH! – disse Peter como se vodka fosse algo extremamente revigorante.

_NOTA: 68 _

- Você me fez perder parte da música, sua vadia... – disse Dorcas rindo.

- Ah, deixa disso vadia... É só cantar a próxima música com a Lils, vocês fazem aquela performance super sexy de _Wannabe_. – eu disse colocando o dedinho na boca.

- BOA! – disse Lily toda felizona – Eu vou ser a Baby Spice!

- E eu vou ser a Baby Spice. – disse Dorcas, a felizona dois.

- Duas Babies Spices? – perguntou Peter confuso.

- Elas só sabem o nome dessa. – explicou Sirius, e Peter fez sinal de quem compreendeu.

- Desde quando? – eu perguntei baixinha para Remus.

- Sábado, eu acho... Mas não tenho certeza, se pá eu já gostava dela antes e só percebi agora. – ele disse baixinho, e eu saí do colo dele para me sentar ao seu lado.

- Você sabe o que eu acho sobre essas coisas... – eu disse olhando nos olhos dele pela primeira vez desde que começamos aquela conversa, de alguma forma, eu sabia que os garotos estavam atentos a essa conversa e fariam com que a atenção de Lily e Dorcas não se voltasse para a gente.

- Soltar a bomba. – ele disse soltando um risinho nervoso.

- Eu sei que é tenso... – eu disse fazendo carinho no ombro dele – Mas pensa assim, quanto mais cedo você soltar a bomba, não necessariamente soltar a bomba-bomba, mas fazer o primeiro movimento, mais cedo você vai saber o que ela acha. Se a resposta for positiva, perfeito... Se não for, você acaba com a agonia de não saber o que ela sente e segue em frente. Você é Remus John Lupin, caralho.

- Adoro quando você fala palavrão, mina do gueto... – ele disse me zoando, mas ficando sério logo em seguida – Você acha que eu tenho chances com ela?

Eu olhei para Dorcas rapidamente, ela era uma menina de cabelos castanhos escuros bem curtos e lisos com os olhos azuis acinzentados mais lindos que eu já vira em toda minha vida, usava um macacão boyfriend da Diesel e uma regatinha com pequenas flores azuis da Abercrombie e sandálias de gladiador que comprara numa feirinha em Milão. Ela era dona de uma personalidade forte, meio estabanada e incorrigivelmente romântica, não via ninguém melhor para Remus do que ela.

- Não sei, - eu disse não querendo alimentar suas esperanças com um palpite – mas... Não consigo pensar em alguém que fosse capaz de rejeitá-lo.

- Sério? – ele disse me encarando ceticamente, provavelmente se referindo a algo que aconteceu há uns dois anos – Você concordou comigo que nós nunca seríamos capazes de namorar, porque o que a gente tinha era mais _fun fun fun_.

- Eu concordei, mas só uns dois meses depois que eu realmente concordei; Eu estava confuso na época, e aquela época de confusão foi uma das mais dolorosas da minha vida, só para constar. – ele disse sorrindo, mas fazendo uma cena dramática clássica Remus Lupin, que ele sabia que me deixaria abalada.

- Você é um canalha... – eu disse brava, tremendo levemente.

- Eu te amo. – ele disse beijando minha testa, e se levantando – Dorcas vem comigo fazer outro drink?

- Mas o seu copo está cheio... – Dorcas disse confusa, Remus virou o copo na mesma hora e estendeu a mão para ela – Vamos?

- Vamos. – ela disse rindo e pegando na mão de Remus que a puxou para a cozinha.

Quando os dois saíram, James e Peter começaram a cantar _Y__ou're the one that I want_, James era a garota.

- Quando ele contar, a Dorcas vai pular em cima dele e molestá-lo. – Sirius disse com um sorrisinho de lado para mim.

- Remus sortudo... – eu disse brincando, e Sirius começou a rir.

- Eu estava pensando... – Sirius disse passando a mão pelos cabelos – Esse fim de semana, eu vou participar de uma competição de MotoCross, você não quer assistir?

- Onde que vai ser? – perguntei bebendo um pouco do meu copo.

- No _Moto Club_, você já foi lá uma vez... Logo quando eu comecei. – explicou Sirius, mas vendo minha cara de interrogação – Onde você deu uns catas no Peter...

- Ah... – eu disse rindo – Eu gostei de lá.

Fala sério, vocês devem achar que eu sou uma biscatezinha. Já peguei todos meus amigos: James uma vez quando brincamos de sete minutos no paraíso, Peter naquele clube, Sirius numa festa quando estávamos entediados e Remus sempre que nos víamos, menos quando um de nós estava comprometido.

- Lily, vem cantar comigo... – eu disse estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

- Qual? – ela perguntou toda pulandinha.

- _La copa de la vida_. – eu disse, e os meninos rindo.

- Mas você não sabe espanhol... – disse Lily cética.

- E daí? – eu perguntei, e nós começamos a cantar L_a copa de la vida_.

* * *

- Sirius... – eu disse puxando a manga da camisa dele.

- Hum? – ele perguntou meio mole.

- 'Tá na hora de você ir a sua casa... – eu disse, já que todos haviam ido embora, e só estávamos nós dois no loft, já que Remus foi levar Dorcas para casa dela.

- Ah não... – disse Sirius enterrando o rosto numas das almofadas do sofá.

- Sirius... – eu o censurei.

- Marlene... – ele disse ainda com a cara enterrada na almofada – Hum, essa almofada é cheirosa.

- Não é, o Remus as leva a uma lavanderia todo mês. – eu disse abaixando e cheirando a almofada, o que? – Sirius levanta...

- Não... – ele disse, bêbado é foda.

- Sirius colabora... – eu disse o puxando, fazendo com que ele se sentasse.

- Certo... – ele disse mal humorado, tentando se levantar, mas caindo no sofá – Marlene...

- Hum?

- Eu vou precisar de ajuda... – ele disse soltando uma risadinha.

Eu me sentei ao lado dele, passei o braço dele por meus ombros e coloquei um de seus braços em minha cintura.

- No três... Um, dois...

Oi?

Sirius pousou os lábios dele nos meus.

- Sirius... – eu disse com meus lábios ainda nos dele – O que você está fazendo?

- Tentando beijar uma garota maravilhosa. – ele disse me puxando para sentar em seu colo.

Eu coloquei meus braços em seu pescoço e me aproximei ainda mais dele, aprofundando o beijo. Os lábios dele eram macios e se encaixavam perfeitamente nos meus, não era como quando um dos dois tem a boca maior e o outro termina babado. Logo Sirius já me deitava no sofá e passeava com suas mãos pelas minhas cochas semi cobertas por um shortinho Versace da mesma forma que uma de minhas mãos se aventurava no cós de suas calças e a outra acariciava sua nuca. Em pouco tempo, ele já havia beijada meu maxilar, meu pescoço e agora ele marcava meu ombro como fogo. Uma de suas mãos se aproximou do zíper de meu shorts para depois começar a...

- Auch! – Sirius disse desorientado, é... Eu o havia empurrado.

- Você pode dormir aqui se quiser. – eu disse afobada, levantando do sofá.

Sim, eu saí correndo e me tranquei em meu quarto.

- Marlene fica calma, pelo amor de Deus... Você está bêbada o bastante para beijá-lo, mas não para isso; Respira fundo, certo... Está tudo bem, nós dois estamos bêbados, e se tivermos sorte nenhum de nós vai se lembrar disso amanhã... É, isso!

Não é?

* * *

**N/A.: **espero que tenham gostado, e é isso aí. _Miss Laura Padfoot_


	4. Capítulo 03

**desculpa, mas te chamo amor.  
**CAPÍTULO 03

* * *

Eu acordei com algo se mexendo em minha cama, então eu comecei a me debater, se um tarado estiver na minha cama o estupro será eminente, então ele vai me cortar em pedacinhos e me enterrar na Romênia onde ninguém me encontrará... Por que eu não chequei se tranquei a porta? O Remus vai me matar quando descobrir que eu não chequei... Eu vou morrer.

Ai minha cabeça!

- Marlene! Para de se mexer...

- Remus? – eu perguntei parando de me mexer, e abraçando a figura que estava ao meu lado em minha cama.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou me abraçando de volta, e eu apenas assenti com um movimento de cabeça – Marlene, fala a verdade!

- Eu estou bem, tirando a ressaca do cão! – eu disse para ele sorrindo, mesmo que ele não pudesse ver devido a escuridão do quarto.

- Certo... – ele disse desconfiado, ele nunca acredita em mim, mas eu é que não falo que achei que ele era um estuprador de luxo, porque eu sou puro **lusho** – Lene, por que o Sirius está dormindo na minha cama?

- Ele está dormindo na sua cama? – eu perguntei surpresa meio que rindo.

- Eu já disse que sim. – ele respondeu bravo, ele odeia quando eu faço esse tipo de pergunta.

- Erm... Então, meio que o Sirius e eu... – eu disse baixinho, soltando do abraço para pegar uma almofada, graças a Deus está escuro não queria encarar o Remus agora.

- O Sirius e você? – ele disse demonstrando os primeiro sinais de insatisfação com a minha explicação lixo.

- Então, a gente... Né. – eu disse corando.

- NÃO! E NÃO NA MINHA CAMA, POR FAVOR, DIZ QUE NÃO FOI NA MINHA CAMA! – Remus estava desesperado morrendo de nojo.

- Hey, mais respeito com a pessoa com ressaca, por favor! E não é como você nunca tivesse feito nada pior lá... – eu disse brava, qual é? Agora ele estava com nojo de mim, vai se foder – Então, deixa de nojinhos pra cima de mim.

- Não são nojinhos pra cima de você... – ele disse rapidamente tentando concertar – São nojinhos de você e o Sirius transando na minha cama, tipo a ação, não você em si.

Eu devia estar mais vermelha que um pimentão agora, como eu sofro.

- Se isso servir de consolo, eu não estava tão bêbada assim para fazer isso... – eu sou mesmo trouxa, eu faço, mas tenho vergonha de falar a palavra – Eu meio que o empurrei quando estávamos prestes a você sabe... – eu disse, e ele riu – Daí eu meio que disse que ele podia dormir aqui se quisesse, porque ele estava muito mais bêbado que eu... E eu achei que ele fosse dormir no sofá, nunca achei que ele fosse capaz de chegar ao seu quarto sem se matar tentando.

- Na sala? – Remus perguntou sério, eu murmurei um _aham_ para ele – Vocês não transaram, certo... Menos mal; mas eu vou matar aquele imbecil!

- REMUS! – eu disse brava, ai... Minha cabeça, mimimi.

- Que foi? – ele estava espumando, eu devia ter ficado de bico calado.

- Ele nem deve se lembrar do que aconteceu, e eu ficaria muito feliz se você não comentasse isso com ninguém... Já é embaraçoso você também saber do que aconteceu. – eu implorei a ele, o abraçando.

- O que você não pede chorando, que eu não faço rindo. – ele respondeu, invertendo o ditado popular... Odeio máximas, fato – Ah, e só para constar... Eu vou dormir com você hoje, porque dormir no sofá é uma merda, e eu que não durmo com o Sirius, ele chuta.

- Como você sabe que ele chuta? – eu perguntei surpresa.

- Não queira saber... – ele disse se deitando, e puxando as cobertas para si.

- Se você diz... – eu disse rindo me deitando.

- Boa noite, Lene, ou bom dia... Sei lá. – ele disse me abraçando.

- Remus?

- Hum?

- E você e a Dorcas? – eu perguntei virando para ele, fazendo com que ele risse.

- O que tem? – ele perguntou inocentemente.

Se ele é inocente, o Peter é virgem... Argh! Cheio de bichisse, dar respostas diretas é realmente muito difícil.

- Certo... – ele disse por vencido ao ver que eu ficara em silêncio, difamando sua imagem em minha mente – Eu a beijei na cozinha, ela correspondeu... Então a gente meio que decidiu que andar um pouco, fomos ao _Three Broomsticks_ na rua de baixo, ficamos conversando e nos pegando, óbvio... Depois eu a levei até a casa dela no carro dela, peguei um táxi e aqui estou.

- Você narra as coisas sem sentimento... – eu disse rindo, e ele mordeu meu ombro; filho da puta.

- Depois a Dorcas narra melhor para você... – ele disse rindo, obviamente ele estava omitindo alguma coisa – Ah, e não pense em nada pervertido, foi algo fofo... Pelo menos pela cara que ela fez, eu acho que foi fofo... Garotas gostam de coisas fofas, certo?

- Certo, Remmie. – eu disse rindo, e beijando sua testa.

- Eu te amo, pequena... E nada vai mudar isso. – ele disse me abraçando fortemente.

- Também te amo, vara... Até quando você vem com nojinhos pra cima de mim.

- Bobona... – ele me censurou rindo.

- Eu sei... – eu disse também rindo.

* * *

_YAY! Remus e eu estamos usando moedinhas de 5 pennies como molde para fazer círculo, e sai uma fumacinha super fashion envolta delas, muito ninja..._

_- Caralho... – o Remus disse soltando a moedinha dele, e eu olhei perguntando o que havia acontecido – A moeda me queimou!_

_- Estr... AAAH! – eu gritei me assustando, a minha moedinha explodiu; sabia que devíamos ter usado moedinhas de 1 penny._

E eu abri os olhos, e comecei a rir. Só eu mesmo para sonhar com uma coisa dessas, como eu consigo?

Rapidamente, me levantei da cama e percebi que Remus não estava mais lá. Ele acorda realmente cedo... Ou eu acordo realmente tarde já que são quase três da tarde.

Tomei um banho para acordar melhor, vesti meu vestido da A&F xadrez cinza, meia calça ligeiramente branca e meus converses vermelhos sem cadarços, passei meu chapstick (odeio lábios ressecados) e deixei meu cabelo molhado mesmo, passando só um pouquinho de silicone para ele não ficar estranho quando secar.

Fui até a cozinha, Gertrudes (minha barriga) estava morrendo de fome, e encontrei Sirius Black apenas de boxers xadrez fazendo panquecas com chocolate e morango e Remus Lupin apenas de pijama (uma calça moletom azul clara listrada com branco e só) arrumando a mesa.

- Erm... Oi? – eu disse, fazendo Sirius se assustar e jogar para o ar a panqueca que ele fazia – Ok.

- Boa tarde. – Remus disse se aproximando e beijando minha cabeça.

- Boa tarde. – eu respondi sorrindo e indo me sentar a mesa – O que deu em vocês hoje?

- O Remus acordou e fez o que eu mandei, já eu acordei com uma ressaca desgraçada, tomei remédio e não consegui mais dormir, então decidi fazer panquecas... – Sirius explicou colocando as panquecas na mesa, e sentando-se ao meu lado, para beijar minha bochecha – Boa tarde, Kinnon.

- Kinnon? – eu perguntei estranhando, mas logo me toquei – Ah, um apelido!

- Garota esperta... – disse Sirius bagunçando meus cabelos.

- Mas fala aí, Sirius... Você nem me falou por que você dormiu aqui. – Remus disse, olhando cinicamente para mim sem que Sirius visse.

VADIO! HIJO DE LA PUTA!

- A última coisa que eu lembro é da Lily mais a Kinnon cantando _La copa de la vida_ muito desafinadamente. – Sirius disse, e eu suspirei aliviada. Ele não se lembrava de nada. – Ah, e eu acho que eu caí do sofá uma hora... Não sei, mas estou com um roxo enorme na cocha.

- Você deve ter batido em algum lugar, enquanto tentava ir ao quarto do Remus. – eu disse antes que Remus pudesse soltar algum comentário maldoso a respeito disso.

- Pode ser, odeio ficar bêbado. – Sirius disse colocando um pedaço enorme da manteiga.

- Verdade, odeio não lembrar com quem dormi noite passada. – Remus disse com falso descaso, cretino.

- HEY! – eu disse brava, e Sirius nos olhou assustados.

- Cara, você não lembra? – Sirius perguntou surpreso, e eu gelei – Você deu uns catas na Dorcas na cozinha!

- Como você sabe? – Remus perguntou engasgando com o suco.

- O Peter foi espiar vocês... – Sirius disse sorrindo de soslaio.

- Ah, foi por isso que ele saiu no meio de La copa de la vida? – eu perguntei arregalando os olhos, e ele confirmou sorrindo – Safado! E vocês nem me contaram! E como você lembra disso?

- Ah, foi mal... A gente esqueceu que você gosta de fofoca. – Sirius disse, e eu o olhei cética... Que garota não gosta de fofoca? – E como eu lembro disso é um segredo tão secreto que nem eu sei.

- Que péssima. – Remus disse rindo com o nariz.

- Já te falaram que você parece um porco rindo? – Sirius perguntou, e Remus levantou da mesa para perseguir Sirius.

Sirius por sua vez se levantou e me levantou junto para que ele pudesse se esconder atrás de mim. Essa criatura tem coragem de dizer que é sempre cavalheiro, faz me rir.

- Solta ela, cara! – Remus disse rindo, tentando alcançar o Sirius sem que eu saísse machucada.

- Eu não, ela é meu escudo! – Sirius disse saindo da cozinha de costas comigo a sua frente, até ficar na frente da porta do quarto do Remus.

- Caralho. – eu disse, o Sirius quase me derrubou e fica rindo.

- Você é minha heroína, te amo Kinnon. – ele disse com um sorriso para logo depois dar um beijo na minha bochecha e se trancar no quarto do Remus.

- Ele é um trapaceiro... – Remus disse fazendo bico, e eu confirmei, ligeiramente corada pelo o que havia acontecido – Ah não, Lene.

Fiquei o resto da tarde no meu quarto, lendo a História Contada Pela Propaganda, fazendo algumas anotações ocasionais em post-its e colando nas páginas do livro; tomar banho, colocar meu camisetão de flanela da Victoria's Secret para depois entrar no msn.

**M. McKinnon** diz:  
hey

**dorcas!** diz:  
oi!  
tudo bom?

**M. McKinnon** diz:  
tudo certo, e com você?

**dorcas!** diz:  
também ^^

**M. McKinnon** diz:  
mas e aí, me conta...  
e você e o Remus?

**dorcas!** diz:  
você já sabe como é :x

**M. McKinnon** diz:  
você sabe que não foi nesse sentido que eu quis saber, duh .

**dorcas!** diz:  
eu sei :D  
foi mara, né?  
o Remus é um cara fantástico!

**M. McKinnon** diz:  
não é? *o*  
e vocês ficam tão fofos juntos

**dorcas!** diz:  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
a gente fica, né?

**M. McKinnon** diz:  
FICA!  
mas me fala... conversei com o Remus hoje, e ele me deu um resumo sem vergonha (no sentido de mixuruca (?)) do que aconteceu, e disse que fez uma coisa fofa e tal...  
PELOAMORDEDEUS, QUAL É A COISA FOFA?

**dorcas!** diz:  
AWN *o*  
foi mesmo LI**M**DO, o que ele fez!

**M. McKinnon** diz:  
conta logo, sua poia, estou tendo cólicas de ansiedade!

**dorcas!** diz:  
eu que falo que tenho cólicas de ansiedade, plagiou minha expressão! :O

**M. McKinnon** diz:  
DORCAS!

**dorcas!** diz:  
ok, ok.  
eu falo o que ele fez :B

**M. McKinnon** diz:  
*O*

**dorcas!** diz:  
mudei de idéia, depois eu falo.  
djs 22k

dorcas! está offline.

- Vadia... – eu sussurrei baixinho, saindo do msn e desligando meu MAC.

Dorcas adorava fazer esses charminhos bestas, o que custava ela ter me falado? Os dedos não cairiam se ela digitasse o que aconteceu. Desconfio que ela é sádica; pobre Remus.

- MARLENE! – Remus gritou de outro cômodo.

- O QUE FOI? – eu perguntei gritando do meu quarto.

- VEM CÁ!

- POR QUÊ?

- SÓ VEM CÁ!

- TÁ BOM! – eu disse.

Em pouco tempo, achei Remus no banheiro com Tito no colo.

- Então? – eu perguntei encostando no batente da porta.

- Olha o que ele faz... – Remus disse todo pimpão, colocando um rolo de papel higiênico no porta papel higiênico para depois colocar Tito no chão.

Tito saiu correndo em direção ao rolo e começou a pular fofamente com as patinhas para cima a fim de desenrolar o rolo.

Que lindinho!

- AWN! – eu disse embasbacada, o Tito é mara.

- Vamos ter que deixar as portas dos banheiros fechadas agora. – Remus disse pensativo.

- Verdade... – eu disse parando de sorrir um pouco – Faz de novo, mas vamos filmar dessa vez.

- ISSO! – ele disse com os olhinhos brilhando, pegando Tito no colo – Você vai ser uma estrela, cara.

- Mais acessados no youtube. – eu disse rindo.

- Trending Topics do Twitter... – Remus disse aparecendo com sua Canon profissional na mão.

* * *

- Gente olha isso! – Remus disse todo empolgado para o pessoal.

- Gay... – eu disse rindo, ele estava tão feliz e saltitante, mas ele me olhou feio – Ok, homossexual.

- Vai se ferrar. – ele disse me mostrando o dedo no meio, e eu coloquei uma mão na frente da boca fingindo ultrage.

- Tanto faz, mostra o vídeo para eles. – eu disse feliz, e ele mostrou.

Logo as meninas estavam comentando quão fofo Tito era, James e Peter também estavam se derretendo, e Sirius comentava que poderiam dedicar um canal da TV aberta a Tito.

- "Tito 24hs", faria sucesso! – ele disse sorridente, e eu ri – Não ria, esse cachorro é uma estrela!

- Ok. – eu disse, segurando o riso, quando Sirius me puxou para um abraço forte e demorado.

- Sirius? – eu perguntei ainda abraçada a ele.

- Hum? – ele disse afundando o nariz no meu cabelo.

- O que você está fazendo? – eu perguntei, achando aquilo muito estranho.

- Te abraçando, seu abraço é bom. – ele disse rindo levemente.

- Então, Lene... Você não tem que ir a aula de Design Gráfico? – Remus disse colocando o braço entre Sirius e mim, nos separando.

- Verdade... – eu disse desesperada, e saindo correndo.

Infelizmente ou felizmente, não estava longe o bastante e pude ouvir Remus falar com Sirius.

- Por que você faz isso, cara? – ele perguntou irritadiço.

- Porque é gostoso. – ele disse inocentemente, mas não tinha certeza.

* * *

**N/A.: **vou postar três capítulos de uma vez, talvez encontrem uma N/A. descente no capítulo 5, mas provavelmente não :x. _Miss Laura Padfoot._


	5. Capítulo 04

**desculpa, mas te chamo amor.  
**CAPÍTULO 04

* * *

- Eu estou vendo o mundo em pixels agora. – eu disse toda pimpona, encostando-me na parede perto do bebedouro que Dorcas usava.

- MEU DEUS! – disse Dorcas depois de cuspir água em tudo, inclusive em mim, com as mãos na frente da boca.

- Grata. – eu disse sarcasticamente passando a mão no rosto para que pudesse me livrar dos germes da Dorcas.

- Foi mal, mas você me assustou com essa sua carinha feia. – ela disse sorrindo, e eu lhe mostrei o dedo – Ah, vai se ferrar você!

- Vou fingir que não ouvi isso... – disse revirando os olhos, e a pegando pelo braço.

Dorcas arregalou os olhos, mas não disse nada, apenas caminhou lado a lado comigo até o banheiro feminino mais próximo, que particularmente não fedia tanto como o esperado, graças a Deus.

- Agora me conta, potranquinha... – eu disse fazendo com que Dorcas fizesse uma careta – Qual foi a coisa mega fofa que o Remus fez?

- Awn, ele foi tão lindo. – ela disse colocando as mãos no rosto – A gente estava só andando pela rua depois que saímos do Three Broomnsticks, sabe? Só conversando mesmo e tal... Com ele me abraçando pela minha cintura, o maior dengo. Então a gente chegou foi no loft de novo, pegou a Margareth* e ele foi me levar para casa, quando faltava ainda uns 2km para chegar na minha casa, ele me perguntou se eu queria dirigir a Margareth!

- SÉRIO? ELE NÃO DEIXA NINGUÉM DIRIGIR A MARGARETH! – eu disse estupefata, o Remus é pior com a Margareth do que o Sirius é com a Stella, o Bugatti Veryon dele!

Tipo, estamos comparando o carro mais rápido do mundo com um Karmann Ghia!

- E você dirigiu? – eu perguntei com os olhinhos brilhando, mas com um pouco de ciúmes.

- Dirigi, foi mágico! – ela disse feliz.

- Ele vai casar com você! Ele deixou você dirigir o carro dele, ele vai casar com você, porque você sabe o que ele diz _"perco amizade, mas não perco a Margareth"_.

- Não é, acho que eu estou gostando mesmo dele. – Dorcas disse apaixonadamente, e eu pulei a abraçando.

- AWN! Que tudo, migz. – eu disse feliz.

"_Mas eu me mordo de ciúmes..."_

Eu posso estar feliz e ter ciúmes, ok?

Eu passei a ser a terceira prioridade do Remus; Margareth está em primeiro, e obviamente, a Dorcas em segundo.

* * *

A semana passou voando, tive aula de Estética em Publicidade na quarta de manhã e de Redação e Expressão Oral à tarde, de Fundamentos de Sociologia Geral e da Comunicação e de Princípios da Economia Aplicados à Comunicação as duas de manhã,e na sexta tive de Estudo da Defesa do Consumidor.

Ah, a aula de Estética em Publicidade pediu para que fizéssemos uma "propaganda" de algum produto que consumíamos.

* * *

- Lene... – eu ouvi alguém dizer, e abri os olhos me deparando com um Remus a uma distância menor que de cinco centímetros. Eu fechei os olhos de novo. – Lene, acorda!

- Hum...

- Você vai à competição do Sirius?

- Hum... Não.

- Mesmo?

- Trabalho...

* * *

**Sirius's P.O.V.**

Eu havia acabado de fazer a prova que ma classificaria para as finais, felizmente eu estava entre os vinte colocados e, modéstia a parte, eu tinha grandes chances de vencer.

- E aí, Prongs? – eu disse abraçando James.

- Hey, parabéns, cara. – ele disse sorrindo.

- Lily... – eu disse beijando a bochecha dela, fazendo o mesmo com Dorcas para depois cumprimentar Peter e Remus.

- Eu estava crente que a competição ia ser de Freestyle. – Peter disse coçando a cabeça, e eu neguei.

- Nah... Eu não tenho mais tanto tempo para me dedicar ao Freestyle, quiçá ano que vem, não sei... Por enquanto só arenacross mesmo.

- Não que arenacross não seja legal, mas eu curtia ver as manobras bizarras que você fazia. – Peter disse abrindo uma latinha de cerveja.

- Haha... – eu disse rindo, olhando cobiçosamente a cerveja dele, não podia beber em dias de competições – Cadê a Marlene?

Só agora eu havia percebido que ela não estava ali.

- Ela não veio. Eu perguntei se ela vinha quando fui acordá-la, mas ela disse que não. – Remus disse, e estranhamente um arrepio passou pela minha espinha.

Ela havia me dito que viria, não tinha? Ou será que eu estou começando a imaginar coisas?

CARALHO! EU NÃO POSSO PIRAR AGORA! SE CONCENTRA!

A Marlene não veio, nada demais... Então, por que eu sinto como se eu quisesse que ela estivesse aqui.

- E em primeiro lugar temos Sirius Black! – o Presidente do clube disse, indo me entregar o troféu, uma estátua poligonal feita de cristal, e uma garrafa de champagne.

Eu estava feliz, mas sentia que estaria mais se Marlene estivesse aqui... Vai tomar no cu, cacete. POR QUE EU ESTOU PENSANDO NA MARLENE?

- Parabéns... – o Presidente disse dando leves tapinhas em minhas costas.

**Marlene's P.O.V.**

Eu havia acabado de fazer minha super propaganda da "Coca-Cola", o slogan não era lá grande coisa, mas reunia duas coisas que eu amava, Coca-Cola e The Beatles.

Estava exausta para dizer o mínimo, havia feito dezenas de rascunhos e slogans até chegar aos desejados. Então tive que procurar a foto ideal. Tentei várias fotos até achar a ideal, então tive que melhorar a qualidade e me utilizar muito de photoshop para deixá-la da forma que eu queria. Como tudo fora feito na base de tentativa e erro, fiquei de quando acordei até agora fazendo o trabalho.

Quando terminara era quase dez horas, Remus ainda não havia voltado, eu não havia comido nada mais do que ovos mexidos, suco de laranja e água... Nem havia tomado banho, mas o sono era tanto que eu não me importava.

Havia acabado de acordar, minha roupa estava grudada em meu corpo, havia dormido com um edredom muito quente, e infelizmente fizera calor a noite.

Tomei banho rapidamente sem me dar o trabalho de secar os cabelos, vesti um jeans escuro da Forum, minha blusinha "end poverty 2025" da Junk Food Clothing e rasteirinhas de couro fajuto, compradas na minha última ida a Bahamas.

- Vai fazer alguma coisa hoje? – Remus perguntou abrindo a porta do banheiro, fazendo com que eu gritasse.

- Não. – eu disse séria com a mão sobre o coração, ele está em disparada coitado.

- Quer fazer uma maratona de filmes? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

- Não vai sair com a Dorcas hoje?

- Nah... Ela me abandonou hoje. – ele disse dando os ombros – Hoje vou ficar com a minha bff.

- Gay... – eu disse revirando os olhos, e ele riu – Que filmes você tem em mente?

- A Espada Era a Lei, 101 Dálmatas, As Aventuras do Ratinho Detetive, Robin Hood, Peter Pan e Alice no País das Maravilhas! - por isso que o Remus é o meu melhor amigo.

- Desenhos Disney que se passam na Inglattera... – eu disse fingindo considerar – Feito.

- Isso! Pode pegar sua tijelinha de Kellogs que enquanto falamos, os trailers de A Espada Era a Lei se esgotam. – ele disse saindo correndo.

* * *

- _Oh, pardon me. But mister three, why must you paint them red?_ – eu cantei feliz, fazendo a voz de Alice.

- _Well, the fact is, miss,__we planted the white roses by mistake! __And… _- Remus começou, mas foi interrompido pelo som do interfone tocando.

- Esperando alguém? – eu perguntei pausando o DVD, e Remus negou.

- Eu vou atender... – ele disse se levantando para atender o interfone que estava a poucos metros de distância.

- Estranho, não é Tito? – eu perguntei a Tito o pegando no colo, que estava aos pés do sofá.

- Pode mandar subir. – Remus disse para logo em seguida desligar o interfone – O Sirius está subindo.

Alguns minutos se passaram, e Sirius já tocava a campainha.

- E aí, cara? – Remus perguntou abraçando Sirius.

- Tudo certo? – Sirius perguntou sorrindo – Marlene?

- Oi. – eu disse encolhida no sofá, dando um sorriso amarelo.

- Não querendo ser chato, mas você não ia sair com o James hoje? – Remus perguntou encostando-se na parede.

- Eu ia, mas o idiota só lembrou hoje de manhã que hoje era o aniversário de namoro de 4 anos dele com a Llis. – Sirius disse sentando no braço do sofá mais perto de mim – Então, ele saiu desesperado atrás de um presente...

- E você resolveu vir aqui. – completou Remus, e Sirius sorriu confirmando.

_He's a pinball wizard!__There has to be a twist.__A pinball wizard, S'got such a supple wrist._

- Hey Dorcas… - Remus disse atendendo o telefone.

- Oi Dorcas! – eu disse um pouco alto, fazendo Remus revirar os olhos e Sirius rir um pouco.

- A Dorcas mandou um "oi". – ele disse virando para mim para depois voltar a falar com Dorcas – Agora? Não sei...

Remus virou para mim como se perguntasse o que eu achava, eu dei nos ombros, ele quem decidisse.

- Vai lá, eu tomo conta dela. – Sirius disse tranquilizando Remus.

- Eu vou chegar aí em dez minutos. – Remus disse sorrindo para logo depois desligar o telefone.

- Garanhão... – Sirius disse zombando, fazendo com que Remus lhe mostrasse o dedo.

- Até mais, pequena. – Remus disse beijando a minha cabeça, para depois se dirigir a Sirius – Valeu cara.

- Não por isso.

- Não faça nenhuma burrada. – eu disse, fazendo Remus rir antes de sair pela porta de entrada.

- Assistindo Alice no País das Maravilhas? – Sirius perguntou indicando a televisão, e eu confirmei sorrindo – Legal.

- É. – eu disse dando play.

Nós permanecemos em silêncio, até quase o fim quando Sirius parou o desenho.

- O que está acontecendo? – ele perguntou sério me encarando.

- Oi? – eu perguntei confusa, do que ele estava falando afinal?

- Você não foi à minha competição ontem, quando você disse que iria... E agora mal está falando comigo e nem ao menos me perguntou como foi. – ele disse bravo, e eu arregalei os olhos.

- Ahn... Como foi? – eu perguntei confusa.

- Você sabe que não foi isso que eu quis dizer... – ele disse se levantando, e dando uma risada sarcástica.

- Então, o que você quis dizer? – eu disse brava também levantando – Me explica, que eu sou muito burra e não estou entendendo por quê você resolveu ficar bravo comigo!

- Você não foi a minha apresentação, você tinha prometido, caralho! – ele disse bravo.

- CARALHO DIGO EU, BLACK! – eu disse gritando – Eu tinha um trabalho para fazer!

- E você não podia fazer o trabalho hoje, certo? – ele disse sarcástico.

- Eu esqueci, ok? – eu disse sentindo meus olhos começarem a arder – Desculpa.

- Você esqueceu?

- Dá para você parar de ser sarcástico! – eu disse bravo.

- Me perdoe, se sua desculpa é um lixo. – ele disse bravo.

- É a verdade! – eu disse brava.

- Eu queria que você estivesse lá. Eu só não consigo acreditar como você simplesmente esqueceu!

- Eu é quem não consigo acreditar como você simplesmente esqueceu! – eu disse explodindo.

- Como?

- Poupe-me Black! Você me beija num dia, e logo esquece no dia seguinte... Então não me venha com "não consigo acreditar que você simplesmente esqueceu". – eu disse cética.

- Eu beijei você? – Sirius perguntou arregalando os olhos, e tentando se aproximar de mim.

- Vai se foder, Black! – eu disse cuspindo seu nome, e saindo de casa.

- Marlene! – ele disse me chamando.

- VAI SE FODER! – eu gritei do lado de fora.

* * *

- É bom que nenhum paparazzi pegue Marlene McKinnon nesse estado. – ouvi alguém dizer ao meu lado, e eu ri baixinho.

- Pois é... – eu disse sorrindo.

- Edgar Bones. – a pessoa disse estendendo a mão para mim.

- Bom, Marlene McKinnon. – eu disse me virando e apertando a mão do desconhecido, e ficando surpresa.

Edgar Bones era um dos rapazes mais bonitos que eu já tivera o prazer de pousar os olhos. Os cabelos eram castanhos escuros, lisos e extremamente bagunçados, os olhos verdes claros, a pele quase tão clara como a minha, era alto, mas não tanto quanto Remus, mas era tão magro quanto. Ele vestia jeans escuros, uma camisa xadrez branca e azul de manga curta, cinto de couro marrom escuro e all stars de lona brancos.

- Posso me sentar com você? – ele perguntou com um dos sorrisos mais lindos que eu já vi.

- Fique a vontade. – eu disse sorrindo levemente, estranhamente não me sentia mais tão mal.

* * *

**N/A.: **Marlene ficou brava com o Sirius, adooro! Team Marlene rocks! _Miss Laura Padfoot._


	6. Capítulo 05

**desculpa, mas te chamo amor.  
**CAPÍTULO 05

* * *

- Hey Marlene, o que você acha de assistirmos Chicago hoje na minha casa? – Sirius perguntou andando ao meu lado.

- Você não gosta de musicais. – eu disse revirando os olhos.

- Eu, mas você gosta, certo? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

- Não posso, vou sair com o Edgar hoje. – eu respondi.

- Certo... – Sirius disse soltando um pouco de ar pela boca – Ahn, quando você acha que vai dar pra gente fazer alguma coisa junto, porque eu realmente preciso conversar com você sobre o que aconteceu no loft. Eu estava bêbado, não era minha inten...

- Olha só a hora, preciso ir para a minha aula. Tchau. – eu disse apressadamente e saí correndo de perto de Sirius.

Eu não sabia o que era mais deprimente: Sirius tentar de tudo para se desculpar pelo ocorrido ou eu inventar desculpas para não ouvir as desculpas dele.

Eu precisava ligar para Edgar.

- _Hey..._ – ele respondeu ao me atender.

- Hey Ed, tudo bom?

- _Tudo certo, e com você?_

- Também... Eu estava pensando aqui, minha noite vai ser tão solitária hoje... – eu disse fazendo um pouco de draminha, fazendo-o rir.

- _Quer fazer algo hoje à noite?_ – ele perguntou no tom de voz que ele usava quando sorria.

- Já que você insiste... – eu disse rindo – O que você tem em mente?

- _Não sei, mas eu não estava muito a fim de sair..._ – ele disse fazendo uma pausa para depois continuar – _O que você acha de vir para cá e a gente assistir um filme?_

- Perfeito... – eu disse sorrindo – Qual filme?

- _Chicago? Você gosta desse, certo?_ – ele perguntou, e eu senti um nó em meu estômago.

- Gosto, mas estava pensando em outra coisa... O que acha de V of Vendetta? – eu perguntei feliz.

- _Demorou... Eu te vejo mais tarde então._

- Lá pelas 8h?

_- Lá pelas 8h. _– ele confirmou, e nós ficamos um tempo em silêncio até que eu ri – _Acho melhor a gente desligar._

- Também acho. – eu disse feliz.

- _Eu te adoro, McKinnon._

- Eu te adoro, Bones. – eu disse em resposta, desligando o iPhone.

O Sirius conseguia deixar meu dia em pedaços, mas o Edgar conseguia reconstruí-lo perfeitamente.

Edgar e eu estávamos saindo há um pouco mais de um mês e meio agora, ele me ligara três dias depois do que nos conhecemos no bar, como dita a regra.

Edgar tinha 22 anos, tinha acabado de se formar em direito e agora começava um mestrado ao mesmo tempo que gerenciava uma filial em Brighton do escritório de advocacia do pai, Bones Advocacy, uma dos escritórios mais renomado da Inglaterra.

No dia do bar, Edgar me explicara como me reconhecera, pois havia lido uma reportagem sobre os alunos "famosos" da _Hogwarts University_, o que me deixara surpresa já que eu não havia recebidos notícias de meus pais de que eu havia aparecido numa reportagem. Nesse mesmo dia, já sabíamos quais eram nossas cores preferidas, o que não gostávamos de comer e até nossos tipos de sangue; caso precisássemos de transfusões, ele ficou triste ao saber que eu era +AB positivo, me chamou de egoísta, pois eu recebia de todos e não podia doar para ele que era –O.

Nós chegamos a nos encontrar mais duas vezes, antes de ficarmos pela primeira vez no cinema, quando assistíamos ao segundo filme consecutivo do dia, e que posteriormente foi a razão para comprarmos ingressos para uma terceira seção, ou não teríamos desculpas para ficarmos um pouco mais de tempo juntos.

* * *

Estava terminando de me arrumar para ir a casa de Edgar, vestia uma skinny de lavagem escura da Gucci, uma regatinha branca básica, meus converses pretos de cano baixo e um moletom cinza da Abercrombie & Fitch, coloquei brincos de argolas pequenas de platina da H. Stern e fiz minha maquiagem, que se resumia em blush pêssego, lápis, rímel e batom nude.

- Olá! – eu disse assim que abri a porta do banheiro, me deparando com um Peter sorridente.

- Oi... – ele disse abrindo ainda mais o sorriso, e eu levantei uma de minhas sobrancelhas interrogando-o – Eu estou apaixonado!

- O QUÊ? – eu perguntei gritando surpresa.

Peter Pettigrew apaixonado é como dia 30 de fevereiro, não existe! O dia do apocalipse chegou, e ninguém me avisou! COMO ASSIM?

- Estranho, não é? – ele perguntou fazendo uma careta – Até pensei em fazer aqueles testes de revista feminina para conformar, mas então lembrei que eles são totalmente manipulados...

- Por quem? – eu perguntei curiosa.

- Emmeline Vance! – ele respondeu feliz.

- Quem? – eu perguntei confusa, nunca tinha ouvido falar dela.

- Emmeline Vance, ela faz aula comigo.

- Como foi? Me conta! – eu perguntei já expressando sinais de felicidade, como afinar a voz e dar pulinhos.

- Ela estava sentada sozinha na sala, e eu fui me sentar ao lado dela e jogar um pouco de charme, sabe como é... – ele disse parando para suspirar – A gente conversou um pouco, e ela perguntou quem eu era, falei que eu era Peter Pettigrew, e ela perguntou se eu era novo na escola...

- E você?

- Eu expliquei que não, que eu estudava na Hoggy desde o primeiro ano, e ela se desculpou já que realmente não sabia quem eu era. – ele disse com os olhinhos brilhando – Daí eu perguntei se ela queria sair comigo...

- E? – eu perguntei sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Ela disse não. – Peter disse rindo de tão feliz, e eu murchei meu sorriso.

Eu não entendi.

- Eu não entendi. – eu disse confusa – Por que você se apaixonou por ela?

- Ela não sabe quem eu sou Marlene, quantas pessoas você conhece que não sabem quem sou eu ou o nome da minha família? Minha família é dona de sete dos dez melhores restaurantes da Inglaterra, sendo que dois deles levam o meu sobrenome no nome... E mesmo assim ela não sabia quem eu era, e cá entre nós, não sou feio... – fato, bonito era uma ofensa gigantesca para ele – E ainda assim, ela me dispensou... Isso nunca havia acontecido antes!

- Ah. – eu disse. QUE?

- Oi pessoas... – Remus disse entrando no loft.

- Oi Remus, tchau Remus! – eu disse indo até ele beijando uma bochecha no oi e outra no tchau – Cuida do Peter, ele está estranho. – eu disse baixinho no ouvido dele.

- O que ele tem? – ele perguntou baixinho.

- Ele diz que está apaixonado por uma menina, que deu um fora nele. – eu disse baixinho.

- O QUE? – Remus perguntou surpreso, e eu saí do loft.

* * *

- Atrasada... – disse Edgar abrindo a porta de seu apartamento e segurando minha mão, me puxando para dentro e para perto de mim.

- Me perdoa? – eu perguntei colocando as mãos em volta de seu pescoço.

- Não sei, o que você fez foi muito grave. – ele disse fazendo biquinho – Você promete me compensar depois?

- Prometo. – eu disse, me aproximando dele e mordendo seu lábio, incentivando que ele iniciasse um beijo.

O beijo foi calmo, mas expressava a necessidade que tínhamos um do outro, uma de minhas mãos estava em seu pescoço enquanto a outra permanecia no cós de sua calça, as dele estavam em minha cintura, pressionando-a levemente. Nossas línguas se entrelaçavam lentamente, como se quisessem memorizar o que estava acontecendo. Uma de suas mãos deslizou levemente para baixo, pressionando mais minha cintura, fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse e abrisse um sorriso.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou também sorrindo, parando de beijar minha boca, para colar seus lábios em minha jugular.

- Você é perfeito. – eu disse num sussurro, fazendo-o rir.

- Só com você. – ele disse beijando meu queixo – Vamos ver o filme?

- Vamos. – eu respondi.

- Então, vai colocando lá... Que eu vou estourar pipoca e pegar alguma coisa para a gente beber. – ele disse, e eu confirmei.

Em pouco tempo, eu já havia colocado o DVD e ajeitado o sofá de couro preto com almofadas e um cobertor. Logo depois Edgar aparecera com uma tigela com pipoca e dois copos de coca-cola.

- Já arrumou tudo, hein? – ele disse, colocando as coisas em cima da mesinha de centro e se sentando ao meu lado.

- Yep. – eu respondi sorrindo, e me aconchegando nele.

- "Remember, remember the fifth of November, the gunpowder and plot. I know of no reason, why the gunpowder treason should ever be forgot?" – eu sussurrei baixinho focada no filme, mas percebendo o olhar de Edgar em mim, então eu virei para ele com cara de interrogação.

- Você é linda... – ele disse beijando meu ombro, mas com os olhos nos meus, fazendo com que eu ficasse vermelha – E vermelho definitivamente é a sua cor.

- Bobo. – eu disse mostrando a língua, fazendo-o rir.

- Quem mostra a língua pede beijo. – ele disse.

- Então, vem me beijar. – eu disse, provavelmente ficando mais vermelha ainda.

E ele veio.

Os lábios dele pousaram nos meus, imóveis até que ele iniciou o beijo calmamente colocando uma das mãos em meu pescoço e a outra em minha cintura, seus dedos faziam leves movimentos circulares descendo cada vez mais para a barra da minha regata, enquanto uma de minhas mãos estava ocupada em puxar seus cabelos e a outra brincava com a gola de sua pólo Lacoste, listrada de azul marinho e amarelo bebê.

Os lábios de Edgar começam a brincar em meu pescoço, dando alternadamente mordidinhas e chupões. Uma de minhas mãos parara inesperadamente no cós de suas calças e agora se aventurava por debaixo de sua camiseta, lhe arranhando levemente.

Edgar agora me deitava calmamente no sofá, apoiando-se num de seus braços para que seu peso não ficasse inteiramente sobre mim. Agora era eu quem me aventura no pescoço de Edgar, beijando e mordendo a parte mais próxima de sua orelha, fazendo com que ele parasse de respirar por alguns segundos e depois soltasse o ar pesadamente.

Uma das mãos dele já estava por debaixo da minha regata na minha cintura, apertando-a fortemente e me trazendo para mais perto dele, logo estávamos sentados novamente, mas comigo em seu colo.

Nossas bocas estavam grudadas novamente, não me lembrava muito bem como isso ocorrera, mas Edgar já estava sem camiseta e uma de suas mãos estava debaixo do meu sutiã, me apertando levemente. Uma de minhas mãos puxava seus cabelos com força, o que lhe renderia um pouco de dor mais tarde, e a que antes estava em seu peito abrira rapidamente suas calças e agora brincava com a barra de suas boxers pretas, fazendo com que ele risse levemente.

Ele passara os dedos pelo meu abdômen fazendo com que o mesmo se contraísse levemente, e abria minha calça jeans com muita calma, para depois parar de fazer tudo que estava fazendo, inclusive de me beijar, e me encarar.

- Você tem certeza? – ele perguntou num sussurro com a respiração descompassada.

Em resposta, eu sorri e colei meus lábios no dele, beijando-o profundamente.

* * *

- Hey... – eu disse abrindo os olhos, e vendo Edgar me observar sorrindo.

- Hey _sleeping beauty_. – ele disse me dando um selinho.

- Que horas são? – perguntei bocejando.

- Dez e meia. – ele respondeu deitando-se em cima de mim.

- Hum... – eu disse pensativa.

- Hum? – ele perguntou me imitando, eu ri.

- Planos para o almoço de hoje, Bones? – perguntei levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Depende do que você tiver em mente, McKinnon.

- O que acha de almoçar na casa dos Meadowes hoje? – eu perguntei sorrindo.

- Esse almoço se deve a alguma ocasião especial? – ele perguntou passando o nariz na minha bochecha.

- Não, por enquanto. – eu disse misteriosamente, e ele riu.

- E o que fará dele uma ocasião especial? – ele perguntou, e eu neguei com um gesto de cabeça, e ele me censurou – Ordinária.

- Não consegue lidar com um pouquinho de mistério? – eu perguntei rindo, ele aparentemente ia mostrar seu dedo médio para mim, mas mudou de idéia no meio do caminho, soltando um gemido de frustração – Bom mesmo.

- Você não presta. – ele disse rindo.

- Se eu prestasse, você não ia gostar de mim. – eu respondi presunçosamente.

- Impossível não gostar de você. – ele disse encostando os lábios nos meus novamente – Você é maravilhosa.

- E você é incrível. – eu disse, fazendo-o rir.

- Senhor Incrível e Mulher Maravilha, somos um casal estranho. – ele disse pensativo, me fazendo rir. Ele havia quebrado o clima.

* * *

Edgar tinha acabado de deixar meu Lamborguini Muciérlago preto com o manobrista do condomínio de Dorcas, o mesmo onde mora Luke Pritchard vocalista de uma banda indie do momento – The Kooks.

Ele agora caminhava em minha direção (o Edgar, óbvio) com um sorriso nos lábios.

Estávamos nós dois parados lado a lado em frente ao portão principal da humilde residência dos Meadowes, uma mansão vitoriana de míseros 3000m2.

- Srta. McKinnon e Sr. Bones. – disse o mordomo gentilmente ao abrir a porta, o seu nome era Ivan, tinha seus 45 anos e viera da Rússia há quase 20 anos, mas mantinha o sotaque carregado.

- Ivan. – eu disse sorrindo, enquanto Edgar sussurrava surpreso em meu ouvido.

- Como ele sabe o meu nome?

- Coloquei você como o meu _plus 1_ na lista. – eu disse.

- Mas você não sabia se eu vin... Você é inacreditável. – ele disse rindo levemente.

- Eu sei. – eu disse sorrindo, enquanto avançávamos mais em direção ao jardim dos fundos.

A decoração do local fora feita em branco e pérola, e estava impecável como sempre são as decorações das festas da high-society inglesa.

- Marlene, - disse Helena, mãe de Dorcas segurando a minha mão e me virando para que pudesse me ver melhor – quando Dorcas disse que você tinha voltado, não mencionara o quão linda você estava e nem que tinha um belo homem em seus braços.

- Bones, Edgar Bones. – disse Edgar se apressando em beijar a mão de Helena – É um prazer conhecê-la, Sra. Meadowes.

- Bones? Bones de Christian Bones? – perguntou Helena, e Edgar confirmou dizendo que o mesmo era seu avô – E como ele está?

Ótimo, agora os dois mergulhariam numa conversa interminável sobre Christian Bones, é sempre assim quando se trata de Helena Meadowes, se ela for conversar com você, se prepare para ficar duas horas e meia fingindo interesse.

Observei todos na festa analiticamente, e sorri ao perceber que era uma das mais bem vestidas e melhor acompanhadas. Eu vestia um Givenchy tomara que caia nude e nos pés Louboutines pink. Edgar humilhava todos ali, vestindo jeans escuros da Diesel, camisa azul clara da Relph Lauren, paletó cor de gelo e sapatos pretos, ambos da Prada.

- Marlene! – eu ouvi Dorcas dizer ao me virar para ela e me puxar para um abraço.

- Hey! – eu disse enquanto a abraçava, para depois nos soltarmos rapidamente.

- Oi Edgar. – ela disse cumprimentando Edgar, que deu um de seus melhores sorrisos em resposta – Mãe, deixa de alugar os dois.

- Ah meu Deus, perdão. Eu aqui conversando com vocês, e vocês querendo fazer outras coisas, que cabeça a minha. – disse Helena se desculpando.

- Que é isso... Foi um prazer conversar com a Senhora. – disse Edgar rapidamente.

- Ora, me chame de Helena, Edgar. – ela disse piscando para ele e indo embora.

- Nossa, desculpa por isso, de verdade... – Dorcas pediu com um sorriso nos lábios, desde que seus pais se separaram Helena distribuía piscadelas a torto e a direita.

- Imagina. – ele disse tentando demonstrar descaso, mas suas bochechas permaneciam num tom rosado.

- Lindo. – eu disse beijando a bochecha dele, e entrelaçando nossos dedos.

- Vamos lá, todos nós estamos naquela mesa. – disse Dorcas indicando uma mesa um pouco mais distante.

- Vem. – eu disse puxando Edgar pela mão assim que vira Remus.

- Calma, Lene. – ele disse rindo ao ver meu entusiasmo.

- Hehe... – eu disse ficando ligeiramente vermelha, para logo esquecer isso e pular nos braços de meu melhor amigo – Vara, que saudade de você pimpolho!

- Não passou nem um dia, Lene. – ele disse rindo, mas revirando os olhos.

- Insensível. – eu disse fazendo charminho ao me desfazer do abraço.

- Ah, deixa disso bestona. – ele disse me puxando de volta para um abraço mais forte, que tirou meus pés do chão.

- Já deu, já deu. – disse Dorcas nos separando, e Edgar sorriu em concordância.

- Ai meu Deus, que ciumeira. – eu disse apertando as bochechas dela, enquanto Edgar passava um braço pela minha cintura.

- Olá Remus! – disse Edgar apertando a mão de Remus.

- E aí, cara? – Remus disse devolvendo o cumprimento.

- Olha quem resolveu nos dar o prazer de sua graça. – disse Peter sorrindo, e me dando um beijinho no rosto, e apertando a mão de Edgar.

- Hey Peter, sozinho hoje? – eu perguntei, e ele deu nos ombros.

- Ela ainda vai ser minha, Marlene... Emmeline Vance, ainda vai ser uma Pettigrew. – ele disse rindo, e eu revirei os olhos.

Logo James e Lily, que estavam conversando com os pais de James voltaram a mesa; e em pouco tempo estávamos todos sentados a mesa jogando conversa fora.

- Vocês viram aquele filme novo, o da Pixar? – perguntou James entusiasmado.

- Mas é claro. – Remus e eu respondemos prontamente, os viciados em Disney.

- Eu chorei nele. – James admitiu, e nós rimos.

- Quer dizer que meu garoto chorou assistindo Up? – perguntou Sirius sorrindo, colocando as mãos nos ombros de James.

- Onde você estava, Pads? – perguntou Peter.

- Ah, por aí... Conversando com as gêmeas Bradwerick. – Sirius disse dando nos ombros.

Sirius estava perfeitamente lindo. Calça jeans escura da Marc Jacobs, que apertava em todos os lugares certos, camiseta de malha fina listrada de branco e carmim Yves Saint Laurent, um paletó azul marinho da Armani e converses pretos de cano baixo. Ele mantinha um ar mais desleixado do que o dos outros homens do recinto, mas ainda assim conseguia ser o mais elegante com os seus cabelos caindo displicentemente sobre seus olhos de um azul profundo, com os lábios curvados levemente para cima que refletiam ligeiramente sua arrogância e o perfume 212 Sexy que emanava de si e preenchia minhas narinas.

- Edgar, Marlene. – disse Sirius sorrindo, assim que vira a forma que eu o observava.

- E aí? – Edgar perguntou em resposta, enquanto eu apenas fazia um movimento de cabeça o cumprimentando.

* * *

Nós estávamos conversando tranquilamente, após todos terem terminado o almoço (entrada: capaccio de merluza negra; principal: filet mignon ao molho shiitake com risoto de trufa; sobremesa: petit gateau de limão siciliano), quando Remus levantou e pigarreou com um sorriso de ladinho, fazendo com que todos o encarassem.

É tão bom ser a única que já sabe da notícia.

- Erm... Olá tudo mundo. – disse Remus sorrindo – O almoço estava ótimo como sempre, muito obrigado Helena. Mas o que eu queria mesmo é dar a vocês a notícia de que a Dorcas e eu estamos namorando. – ele disse com um sorriso tenho-32-dentes e dando a mão a Dorcas que se levantou e parou ao seu lado.

- Awn... Parabéns para vocês! – Lily disse comovida se levantando e abraçando o casal, que começou a receber uma série de parabenizações.

- Você já sabia, certo? – Edgar perguntou apertando os olhos desconfiadamente, e eu sorri confirmando, ganhando um selinho.

* * *

- Estou me sentindo a fêmea da relação. – Edgar disse fazendo uma careta, já que era eu quem lhe deixava em casa.

- Deixa de frescura. – eu disse rindo – Ia dar mó confusão de carros se a gente fosse com o seu.

- Não ia, a gente só teria que ir em carros separados até a sua casa quando você fosse se arrumar para o almoço. – ele disse astutamente.

- Mas acontece que eu adoro passar o tempo com você. – eu disse sapeca.

- Você não presta. – ele disse sorrindo, ele adora sorrir e dizer que eu não valho nada.

- Eu sei. – eu disse sorrindo, tirando o sinto e indo me sentar em seu colo.

- Mas eu gosto. – ele concluiu maliciosamente colocando uma das mãos em minha cintura, outra na minha cocha e iniciando um beijo.

O beijo de Edgar era incrível, a cada toque era como se quinhentas borboletas se agitassem dentro de mim. As mãos dele deslizavam em minha cocha para debaixo do meu vestido, quando eu parei o beijo.

- Agora não. – eu disse calmamente, e ele confirmou tirando as mãos de mim.

- Desculpa. – ele disse ficando vermelho, me dando um selinho.

- Você não está bravo, está? – eu perguntei receosa.

- Não... Talvez, mas só um pouco. – ele disse ficando confuso, fazendo com que eu risse levemente.

- Desculpa, eu prometo te compensar. – eu disse o abraçando, fazendo com que ele sorrisse de lado.

- Eu vou cobrar. – ele disse beijando minha cabeça, eu ri.

- Ok... Deixa eu te deixar sair. – eu disse saindo de cima dele que suspirou.

- Eu não me importaria se você continuasse aqui, sabe. – ele disse.

- Edgar! – eu disse o censurando, fazendo com que ele risse.

- Eu gosto muito de você. – ele disse me dando um selinho.

- Eu também gosto muito de você. – eu disse bobamente, e ele sorriu genuinamente antes de sair do carro.

* * *

Acabara de estacionar o carro e agora esperava o elevador distraidamente. Minha mente estava focada em outra coisa: nas três provas que eu tivera essa semana, e que eu particularmente achava que tinha ido bem, mas como sempre alguma coisa me deixava insegura.

- Vai à festa de Halloween do loft? – eu ouvi a voz dele dizer atrás de mim.

Eu observei o quadro de avisos, lá estava, escrito em letra caligrafada preta sobre um papel roxo levemente cintilante:

**HALLOWEEN PARTY**

_Eleita melhor festa de Halloween de toda Hogwarts University por cinco anos consecutivos, uma das únicas chances que você terá no ano de se fantasiar e fazer o que quiser sem ser reconhecido._

_31 de Outubro às 23h00 - No salão principal do Gryffindor Loft (Chester Terrace, 537)._

_Ingressos à venda nas lojas da Hogwarts University à £80,00. __Fantasia obrigatória__._

- Não sei. – eu respondi sem olhá-lo na cara.

- Por que você não fala comigo olhando para mim? – ele perguntou me virando para ele, e eu segurei o impulso de virar um tapa na cara dele.

- Porque eu não quero. – eu respondi firmemente, agora olhando nos olhos dele, tão azuis e profundos, que era impossível saber o que eles diziam.

- O Bones pode não ter percebido, mas eu vi o jeito que você me olhava no almoço. – ele disse, e eu abri a boca espantada pela ousadia dele.

- Você é impossível. – eu disse séria – Você age como um cretino e depois quer que eu o desculpe... Me fala, Black, como você espera que eu escute suas desculpas e finja que está tudo bem, quando você não se esforça para fingir que está tudo bem?

- Não seja hipócrita, McKinnon. – Sirius disse estressado – Eu que finjo que não está nada bem? Quantas vezes eu tento falar com você, mas tudo que eu recebo são patadas em resposta?

- Eu tinha escolhido esquecer o que tinha acontecido, mas você foi brigar comigo por causa de uma competição, Black! – eu disse séria, vendo que o elevador já chegara.

- E por que você não pode esquecer essa briga? Eu já pedi desculpas, eu estou arrependido, mas você não vê... – ele disse agora com leve desespero.

- Esse é o problema, Black! – eu disse brava.

- Qual? Eu pedir desculpas para você? – ele perguntou sarcasticamente.

- Vai dar o cu, que você ganha mais. – eu disse para ele.

- Eu não tenho culpa por não estar apaixonado por você como você está por mim. – ele disse bravo, e eu abri a boca em choque.

- Não fala o que você não sabe, é burrice. – eu disse calmamente, entrando no elevador e apertando o botão da cobertura.

As portas do elevador se fechou antes que Sirius pudesse dizer alguma coisa, e antes de minhas lágrimas rolarem pela minha face.

* * *

**N/A.: **com um Edgar Bones desses, quem precisa de Sirius Black? rs... Certo, não podemos negar que o jeitinho arrogante do Black é lindo, mas mesmo assim. O Ed é um fofo, a Kinnon soube escolher dessa vez, rs. _Miss Laura Padfoot._


	7. Capítulo 06

**desculpa, mas te chamo amor.  
**CAPÍTULO 06

* * *

- Morra, morra, morraaaaaa! – eu gritava desesperadamente com o controle de Wii na mão, sentada no tapete da sala do loft.

- Você já era, Marlene! – Edgar disse em resposta perversamente.

- Uuh, Edgar Bones está sendo um menino muito malvado hoje. – eu disse tentando me concentrar no jogo, mas ao mesmo tempo passar a mão na parte interna da cocha dele, primeiro próximo ao joelho e depois subindo vagarosamente e "despercebidamente" até a parte mais próxima de sua virilha.

- Marlene... – ele disse me avisando, tentando se concentrar no jogo.

- O que foi? – eu perguntei "inocentemente" sem tirar os olhos do jogo, apertando sua cocha levemente.

- Cínica. – ele disse tentando se concentrar no jogo inutilmente.

- Eu venci. – eu disse sorrindo pomposamente.

- E ainda dizem que vocês são o sexo fraco. – ele disse começando a fazer cócegas em mim.

Eu estava tendo um ataque, me contorcia mais que minhoca no cio, quando ele de repente parara de me fazer cócegas.

- Você acha certo o que você faz comigo? – ele perguntou roucamente, fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse.

- E o que eu faço? – eu perguntei, agora eu era o sexo fraco.

Edgar me tinha presa entre suas pernas e segurava meus braços acima da minha cabeça, passando o nariz pelo meu pescoço, às vezes respirando tão profundamente que eu acreditaria que tirava todo meu cheiro de meu corpo.

- Você me provoca, e então... Para. – ele disse mordendo meu pescoço – Você me deixa louco. Está na hora de dois jogarem esse jogo.

Edgar era cerca de cinco vezes mais forte que eu, por isso não tinha problemas em segurar meus braços com apenas uma mão. Ele começou a beijar minha orelha, para depois fazer uma trilha que passava pelo meu pescoço e parava demoradamente em minhas clavículas, e sorria sempre que me ouvia suspirar.

Ele começara a desabotoar minha camisa de flanela xadrez da Burberry de cima para baixo, ao mesmo tempo em que beijava minha jugular. Ele se aproximou de meus lábios, prendendo o inferior entre seus dentes, e antes que eu pudesse beijá-lo, ele se dirigiu a meu colo.

- Hen hen. – ouvimos alguém pigarrear, e nos separamos rapidamente.

- Oi Black. – Edgar disse sem demonstrar sinais de vergonha enquanto eu fechava minha camisa rapidamente.

- O Remus está aqui? – ele perguntou tentando parecer indiferente, mas eu sentia seu olhar sobre meu colo, eu não havia conseguido fechar toda camiseta.

- Não. – Edgar respondeu mais secamente, ele também notara o olhar de Sirius, e me posicionou atrás dele.

- Eu acho que eu volto mais tarde então. – Sirius disse sem se abalar – Bones.

- Black. – Edgar disse friamente.

- Até logo, Marlene. – ele disse sorrindo galantemente e piscando para mim antes de dar meia volta.

Bones o fuzilara com o olhar até ele parar em frente a porta do loft e se voltar para nós.

- Eu sinto muito não lembrar o que acontecera aquele dia entre nós, Marlene. Mas não se preocupe, eu considero aquela noite muito especial e eu tenho certeza que você fora fantástica... Ela é fantástica, não é, Bones? – Sirius perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.

CRETINO! FILHO DA PUTA!

- Você é mesmo filho da sua mãe, Black. – Edgar disse sem se abalar, fazendo com que Sirius perdesse a compostura por meio segundo.

- E isso me acarreta muitas vantagens. – Sirius disse sorrindo, e saindo do loft.

Minha respiração estava descompassada... A única coisa que eu queria fazer no momento era gritar o quanto eu odiava Sirius Black e chorar copiosamente.

- Que noite foi essa que ele disse? – Edgar disse seriamente para mim.

- Não é nada com que você precise se preocupar. – eu disse seguramente, mas pelo seu olhar, eu sabia que ele queria explicações.

Então, eu explicara para ele o ocorrido em linhas gerais. Nunca havia visto Edgar fazer tantas caras e bocas em tão pouco tempo, por fim, quanto terminei de lhe contar o ocorrido, ele disse:

- Acho que preciso agradecê-lo, então. – ele disse, e vendo que eu não entendera continuou – Se ele não tivesse sido tão filho da puta com você, jamais teríamos nos conhecido aquela noite no _Three Broomsticks_.

- Sabe como dizem... – eu disse beijando seu lábios, para depois dizer com meus lábios ainda sobre os dele – Alguns males vêm para bem.

O resto do domingo passara voando, Edgar e eu ficamos a maior parte do tempo jogando vídeo-game... E era exatamente isso que fazíamos à noite, enquanto Edgar esperava Remus voltar para ir embora.

Remus não gostava quando eu ficava à noite sozinha no loft, e para minha frustração... Edgar concordava inteiramente com ele.

- Olá. – Remus disse nos assustando, desde quando ele estava lá?

- Nossa... – eu disse com a mão no coração, se eu não soubesse que era humana, jurava que era um beija-flor.

- Mals... – Remus se desculpou – E aí, cara?

- E aí. – Edgar disse se levantando e apertando a mão de Remus – Acho que eu vou indo então.

- Mas já? – eu perguntei fazendo biquinho.

- O Remus já chegou, e eu preciso passar no escritório para ver uma papelada. – ele disse para depois me dar um selinho – Até amanhã.

- Até. – eu disse me conformando.

- Tchau, cara. – Edgar disse para Remus, que acenou em resposta, e saiu.

- E aí, vara? – eu perguntei indo abraçá-lo.

Remus me abraçou de volta, mas de uma forma diferente da qual ele normalmente fazia. Não houve apertões, e ele nem ao menos tentar me tirar do chão.

- Está tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – eu perguntei preocupada segurando seu rosto com minhas mãos.

- Aconteceu uma coisa... – ele disse sério, fazendo com que eu ficasse com o cu na mão. Desculpe o palavreado.

- Ai meu Deus! A Dorcas está bem? – e ele confirmou – A Lily? O Peter? O James? – ele confirmou que todos estavam bem – Oh não! O Sirius? – eu perguntei.

- O Sirius... – ele começou, e eu surtei.

- A gente está brigado, mas eu não queria que... Ah não, ele morreu? Não me diga que ele morreu! Um acidente, ele é idiota para continuar com aquelas coisas de moto... Ou aquele carro, pra que um Veryon me diga? Existem limites de velocidade! Eu não queria que...

- Marlene, cala a boca! – ele disse sério, e eu parei de surtar instantaneamente – O Sirius me contou a situação em que encontrou você e o Edgar hoje... Não gosto disso.

- Como é que é? – eu perguntei chocada.

- Eu não gostei do que eu ouvi. – ele disse sério, e eu arregalei os olhos.

Eu sabia que o Remus era ciumento, ele competia até com o meu pai quando se tratava da minha atenção. Mas como assim o Black foi falar da minha vida para ele?

- Com que direito o Black foi contar isso pra você? – eu perguntei me controlando, eu estava realmente brava, chegava a tremer.

- Ele estava preocupado. – Remus se justificou.

- Preocupado? Preocupado uma ova, Remus! – eu disse séria, estaria eu espumando?

- Marlene... – Remus começou.

- Ele não tinha esse direito, ele não tinha esse direito... Eu vou falar com ele! – eu disse me dirigindo a porta.

- Você não vai à merda de lugar nenhum. – ele disse firmemente me segurando.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu não quero você brigando com o Sirius de novo. – ele disse sério.

- Resolveu tomar partidos agora, Remus? É isso? Você quer que eu saia daqui? Quem sabe você e o Sirius poderiam virar _roomates_?

- Eu não estou tomando partido porra nenhuma! Eu só não quero ver duas pessoas que eu amo brigando, ok? Você já percebeu como essa briguinha idiota está afetando todo mundo? Até o Peter que é lerdo percebeu que o clima está estranho quando vocês dois estão no mesmo lugar... E nem sonhando que você vai sair daqui ouviu? Nem que você queira, você vai sair daqui... Eu não vou deixar, eu te amo demais para ficar longe de você.

- Remus... Eu... – eu disse começando a chorar e indo abraçá-lo – Eu te amo tanto.

- Eu sei... – ele disse me fazendo cafuné – Mas essa briga de vocês tem que parar.

- Eu não sei como fazer isso. – eu disse abraçando-o mais forte.

- Você é esperta, vai dar um jeito... Você sempre dá. – ele disse beijando o topo da minha cabeça.

- Você é o melhor. – eu disse sinceramente fazendo-o sorrir.

* * *

Duas semanas haviam se passado rapidamente. Eu procurava evitar os locais em que Sirius ficava, mas estranhamente ele parecia estar em todos os lugares. Era quase como se um campo de atração magnética me atraísse para ele, perturbador. Ele tentara falar comigo diversas vezes, mas eu me empenhava em ignorá-lo ou distribuir patadas, mesmo que isso fizesse com que eu me sentisse mal.

Finalmente, 31 de outubro, sexta-feira, o dia da Halloween Party, e tanto eu como Remus não tínhamos fantasias. Éramos um tanto o quanto desligado para datas, por isso teríamos que nos virar com o que tínhamos.

- Vai de modelo da Hugo Boss... – eu disse, super criativa, sentada na cama de Remus.

- Você está me tirando, certo? – Remus perguntou me encarando ceticamente, fazendo com que eu me encolhesse – Pelo amor de Deus, Lene!

- Foi apenas uma sugestão... – eu disse rindo, enquanto o observava tirar a camiseta que vestia, fazendo com que seus cabelos ficassem bagunçados... – AI MEU DEUS!

- O que você pensou? – ele disse com medo? Remus estava com medo de mim, será que eu sou realmente tão maluca assim?

- Veste isso, - eu disse lhe entregando uma calça jeans preta, e pegando outras roupas em seu armário – e isso e isso... Ah, e pega esses wayfarers!

- Certo... – ele disse incerto, se trocando na minha frente!

- Remus! – eu disse tampando os olhos com as mãos, mas olhando entre os dedos.

- Não é como se você nunca tivesse visto... – ele disse revirando os olhos, me fazendo ficar vermelha.

Remus acabara de se vestir. Ele estava com uma calça jeans escura da Diesel, uma camiseta cinza escura de malha de manga comprida da Armani e sapatos pretos da Prada.

- Certo, e eu vou na festa de Remus? – ele perguntou se olhando no espelho, me fazendo rir.

- É óbvio que não. – eu disse rindo e me aproximando dele para arregaçar suas mangas até pra cima de seus cotovelos, para depois arrumar seus cabelos cuidadosamente e colocar os wayfarers nele – Você vai de Edward Cullen!

- Eu não vou a festa de sex symbol adolescente. – Remus disse sério pra mim.

- Mas você está tão lindo. – eu disse suspirando, como Remus conseguia ser mais bonito que Robert Pattinson? Remus era o verdadeiro Edward Cullen.

- Hum... – ele disse se olhando no espelho – Beleza, vai ser essa mesmo então... E você?

- Não sei. – eu disse sinceramente, e Remus sorriu para mim. Seu sorriso dizia: vingança – Vá em frente!

* * *

- Você está fantástica... – Edgar disse visivelmente deslumbrado – Perfeita!

- Lindo... – eu disse sorrindo e me aproximando dele para lhe dar um selinho.

Edgar em resposta me puxou para perto, aprofundando o beijo.

- Ham... – Remus começou sem graça – Eu vou entrar, licença.

- A gente vai com você... – eu disse me separando de Edgar, que fez biquinho.

Nós três entramos no salão do loft, onde a festa acontecia. Eu realmente não lembrava que o salão era tão grande e preto. A decoração era basicamente preta e preta, havia dois lugares estratégicos com bares, mesinhas, lounges e a pista. A iluminação era quase nula, sendo quebrada apenas pelos raios de luz negra e o gigantesco lustre de cristais que recebia ora luz azul ora luz roxa.

- A gente vai dançar muito hoje, Lene! – Lily disse assim que me viu.

- Com certeza. – eu respondi sorrindo, a festa tocava a melhor progressive house que eu já ouvira – Hey pessoal...

Todos nós nos cumprimentamos rapidamente, e nos apossamos de um dos lounges mais bem localizados do salão.

- Marlene, você está linda. – Dorcas disse sorrindo, e antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

- Eu quem escolhi. – disse Remus pomposo.

- Sem querer cortar o barato de vocês, mas do que você está? – Peter perguntou coçando a cabeça.

- Eu sou uma druida, tipo a Cliodna, sabe? – eu disse, e Peter confirmou. No entanto, eu tinha certeza que ele não sabia quem diabos era Cliodna.

Vamos às fantasias: eu me sentia a poderosa no meu tomara que caia bandage preto da Hérve Léger que ia até um pouco acima da metade das minhas cochas, uma capa vermelhas e sandálias que pareciam ankle boots pretas da Manolo Blahnik. Edgar esbanjava carisma em sua fantasia de boxeador que constava em calção preto, uma capa (ou seja lá o que os boxeadores usam) dourada e preta e sapatos de boxe pretos, tudo da Everlast. Remus estava de Edward Cullen como todos já sabem. Dorcas estava de meretriz, usava uma meia arrastão preta, uma vestidinho de paetês também preto da Juicy Coulture, um peeptoe meia pata vermelho da Miu Miu e um daqueles negócios de colocar cigarro como o da Cruela Devil. James era John Lennon na fase Sargent Pepper, ele usava óclinhos redondos e aquele estranho terno verde e laranja. Lily era a Rainha de Copas, exatamente como no desenho, exceto pelo comprimento, já que a fantasia da Lily terminava um pouco acima de seus joelhos. Peter havia me impressionado com a escolha de sua fantasia, ele era Charada, meu segundo vilão preferido, usava terno, calça, camisa e luvas verdes escuras, gravata branca com uma grande interrogação verde e chapéu coco. Felizmente, Sirius estava atrasado como sempre.

- Mas e aí, Peter, não ia vir com a Vance? – perguntou Remus passando o braço pela cintura de Dorcas.

- Ia, né... Mas terminei. – ele disse sorrindo e tirando o chapéu.

- O que aconteceu? Achei que você estava literalmente de quatro por ela. – eu disse confusa.

- Assim, eu saí com ela semana passada e tal... Ela tem caráter, é esperta, engraçada e estupidamente linda... Mas...

- Ela é frígida? – perguntou James chocado, nos fazendo rir.

- Cara, não... – Peter disse sorrindo de lado – Cara, de verdade, ela não é... Posso até dizer que foi o melhor sexo de toda minha vida!

- Ah. – Dorcas, Lily e eu dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

- Sem querer parecer chato, mas por que exatamente você terminou com ela? – Edgar perguntou visivelmente confuso como todos nós estávamos.

- A garota é uma ninfomaníaca! – Peter disse um pouco perturbado, eu ri.

- Fala sério... – eu disse sorrindo.

- É sério... – ele disse rindo – Acho que a gente fez dez vezes numa noite!

- NOSSA! – CARALHO! – MEU DEUS! – UOW! – e variados foi o quê dissemos quando Peter disse que eles fizeram dez vezes.

Dez vezes numa noite já é abuso sexual, de verdade. Quem aguenta dez vezes numa noite?

- Não aguentou o tranco, Wormy? – ouvi alguém perguntar atrás de mim.

- Sabe como é Pads, por mais que eu ame fazer o que eu faço, – ah, ele quis dizer sexo... – eu ainda preciso ter uma vida social.

- Entendo... – Sirius disse sorrindo, indo se sentar no braço do sofá onde estavam James e Lily – Mas e aí... O que eu perdi?

- Nada demais... – Dorcas respondeu sorrindo.

Sirius se vestia como um Rei Medieval, calça de malha preta, botas até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos, camisas medievais também pretas, um cinto de couro onde pendurava uma espada de mentira, capa vermelha e uma coroa dourada com pedras vermelhas.

- Do que você está fantasiado? – Lily perguntou curiosa para Sirius.

- Rei Arthur, mi Lady. – ele disse pegando a mão de Lily, e a beijando.

A festa transcorria calmamente, dancei um pouco com as meninas, fiquei com Edgar, dancei com Edgar, tomei um shot de tequila e só para a surpresa de todos. No entanto, não podia deixar de notar os olhares que Sirius me dirigia, não importava onde eu estivesse, eu sentia seus olhos cravados em minhas costas me seguindo por onde quer que eu fosse, se estreitando ligeiramente sempre que Edgar ficava mais próximo de mim, e quando eu lhe dirigia um olhar, ele sorria charmosamente, piscava e me mandava um beijinho, o que me fazia bufar. A situação era desconfortável, mas eu achava extremamente divertido conseguir provocar Sirius Black só de ficar perto de Edgar, era como se Sirius estivesse com ciúmes.

Agora mesmo, Edgar e eu estávamos nos amassando num canto mais escondido do salão. Ele me prensava de encontro à parede, mantendo uma mão em minha cintura e outra em minha cocha, enquanto eu tinha uma de minhas mãos em seus cabelos e a outra espalmava seu peito descoberto devido a fantasia que escolhera. E se eu abrisse os olhos agora, encontraria Sirius ouvindo uma loira conversar com ele, mantendo os olhos semicerrados em minha direção.

_It's gonna be a bad day come Sunday…_

- Atende. – eu disse segurando os lábios de Edgar entre os meus.

- Deixa tocar. – ele disse me beijando de novo, me prensando ainda mais na parede.

_It's gonna be a bad day come Sunday…_

- Saco… - Edgar praguejou suspirando antes de atender ao celular – Alô... Sim, é o Sr Bones... Como? Tem certeza? Certo, estou indo para aí. – Edgar disse desligando o celular.

- O que aconteceu? – eu perguntei preocupada.

- Um dos melhores clientes da Bones Advocacy foi preso em Hove, eu preciso ir a delegacia. – ele disse com pesar, vendo o biquinho que eu fizera.

- Quer que eu vá com você? – eu perguntei fazendo carinho no seu rosto.

- Não precisa, fica aqui aproveitando a festa. – ele disse sorrindo.

- Tem certeza? – eu perguntei, e ele confirmou – Você quer ir ao loft trocar de roupa? O Remus pode te emprestar alguma coisa para você não chegar na delegacia como um boxeador e não como um advogado.

- Não vai precisar, eu tenho um terno no meu carro. – ele disse sorrindo de lado.

- Precavido. – eu disse rindo.

- Sempre. – ele disse selando nossos lábios, para depois dizer – Eu preciso ir agora, linda.

- Vai lá, toma cuidado. – eu disse beijando seu rosto antes dele sair.

Eu parei no bar e pedi uma black diamond, havia adorado a bebida, mesmo que ela me trouxesse más recordações.

- Aqui está. – disse o barman me dando o copo, no qual imediatamente tomei um gole.

- Gostou mesmo de black diamond. – Sirius comentou com descaso, parando ao meu lado no balcão.

Eu o ignorei.

- Certo, - ele disse dando uma risadinha abafada – eu sei que você não quer ouvir isso...

- Sirius, por favor, não. – eu disse séria me virando para ele.

- Por que não? – ele perguntou – Eu queria que as coisas voltassem a ser como eram antes.

- Apenas coloque o passado no passado então.

- Como se sempre que eu tento falar com você, eu recebo patadas? – ele perguntou ligeiramente indignado, e eu quase senti pena dele.

- Por que você foi chiar no ouvido do Remus por causa de mim e do Edgar? – eu perguntei fugindo do assunto.

- Impulso... Mas eu sou assim mesmo: impulsivo, arrogante, prepotente, sarcástico e irritantemente adorável. – ele disse sorrindo mexendo nos cabelos.

- Você é impossível. – eu disse rindo.

- Uhuhu... Marlene McKinnon ainda é capaz de rir estando perto de Sirius Black. – ele disse visivelmente feliz.

- Foi uma questão de sorte. – eu disse tentando ficar séria de novo.

- Que tal começarmos de novo? – Sirius perguntou para depois me estender a mão – Olá, eu sou Sirius Black.

Eu o encarei cética, isso que ele queria fazer era tão série americana.

- Vai Marlene, é sério. – ele disse rindo me empurrando um pouco, e eu o olhei séria... Ele havia me empurrado, nós não estávamos tão bem assim – Mal, desculpa... Mas vamos, ok? Olá, eu sou Sirius Black.

- Marlene McKinnon. – eu disse apertando a mão dele.

- Então, Marlene... Posso lhe chamar de Marlene, certo? Você é nova por aqui? – ele disse, aparentemente ele estava levando isso realmente a sério.

- Sirius! – eu disse rindo, esse garoto é demente só pode.

- Marlene! – ele disse no mesmo tom divertido que eu – Isso soou gay.

- Fato. – eu disse em resposta.

- Quer dançar? – ele perguntou me oferecendo uma mão.

- Oi? – eu perguntei confusa.

- Dançar? Você quer dançar comigo? – ele repetiu dançando consigo mesmo para depois me oferecer uma mão.

- Não sei...

- Só uma dança, para colaborar o reatamento da nossa amizade.

- Quem disse que nossa amizade reatou? – eu perguntei o encarando.

- Mas eu... Eu achei que você... – ele disse confuso, mas viu que eu segurava o riso – Safada, você me enganou.

- Teoricamente não, você ainda está sob observação. – eu disse séria.

- Melhor que nada, mas vamos dançar? – ele perguntou e eu sorri em resposta.

Nós caminhamos de mãos dadas até um dos cantos da pista, onde começamos a dançar.

Sirius mais brincava que dançava, fazia careta... Encarnava John Travolta em Grease, Michael Jackson e até Village People.

- Você bebeu? – eu perguntei rindo.

- Duas cervejas, e só... Palavra de honra, ou que eu vira sopa de barbatana. – ele disse rindo, e eu revirei os olhos.

- Bobão... - eu disse rindo.

- Olha quem fala, você assiste muito mais Disney que eu. – ele se defendeu, e eu não pude negar – Kinnon?

- Diga?

- Eu posso te abraçar? – ele perguntou se aproximando.

- Por quê? – eu perguntei me afastando.

- Lembra quando eu disse que seus abraços eram bons? – ele perguntou, e eu confirmei – Eles realmente são bons.

- Certo... – eu disse um pouco desconfiada, mas indo abraçá-lo.

- Eu estava com saudades. – ele disse me abraçando um pouco mais forte.

- Você já ficou muito mais tempo sem falar direito comigo. – eu respondi em resposta.

- Mas não porque você estava brava comigo, mas sim porque você estava em Manchester. – ele respondeu – Já te falei que você está horrivelmente deslumbrante hoje?

- Obrigada. – eu disse ficando vermelha.

Sirius não respondeu nada, apenas afagou minha cabeça... Ainda estávamos abraçados, mas agora dançávamos.

- _She is a wave and she's breaking. She's a problem to solve and in the circle she's making I will always revolve…_ - Sirius começou a cantar ao pé do meu ouvido, acompanhando a música Ultraviolet do Stiff Dylans - _And on her sight, these eyes depend, invisible and indivisible… That fire you ignited good, bad and undecided burns when I stand beside it. Your light is ultraviolet!_

- _Visions so insane, they travel unraveling through my brain. Cold when I am denied it. __Your light is ultraviolet! Ultraviolet! _– eu comecei a cantar com ele.

Sirius havia parado de dançar, e se afastara um pouco de mim. Ele sorria sinceramente ao me encarar, e seus olhos brilhavam de uma forma que eu jamais havia visto antes. De repente, os olhos azuis tão profundos e misteriosos, eram claros como cristal, sorrindo encantadoramente para mim como se o que vissem fosse a coisa mais maravilhosa desse mundo.

Eu estava começando a ficar vermelha e estava prestes a falar algo para tentar quebrar o gelo, quando senti uma de suas mãos acariciar meu rosto levemente, me causando arrepios, para depois se aproximar de mim e colocar seus lábios sobre os meus. Os lábios dele estavam relaxados pousados sobre os meus que estava rígidos e fortemente cerrados.

Ele não forçara o beijo, apenas permaneceu com os lábios sobre os meus, depositando selinhos demoradamente. Eu precisava resistir, ele havia sido um cretino comigo, e Edgar era simplesmente perfeito para ser corno... Mas Sirius tornava minha resistência uma tortura, nunca deixando de me dar selinhos e colocando sua mão livre em minha cintura. Sirius jogava sujo, porque ele sabia o efeito que tinha nas mulheres, sabia que era uma questão de tempo até que eu não resistisse aos seus lábios perigosamente macios, que se encaixavam nos meus, então...

Eu correspondi ao selinho, e eu pude jurar que ele sorria, mesmo que não pudesse dizer ao certo já que mantinha meus olhos fechados.

Sirius pediu passagem, o que eu prontamente permiti. Ele me beijava lentamente, e eu aproveitava cada segundo. Senti ele me puxar para mais próximo de si, de forma que a distância entre nós fosse mínima. Eu coloquei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço o puxando para mais perto e aprofundando o beijo. Ele se separou de mim, fazendo com que um sopro de realidade recaísse sobre mim, realidade que sumiu assim que me perdi no sorriso meigo que ele dera.

- Vem... – ele disse baixinho entrelaçando nossos dedos.

Ele me levava para fora do salão, e eu me deixava ser guiada. Já estava fora de mim, o Armani Attitude que emanava do seu corpo já havia me embriagado, e antes que eu percebesse, estávamos fora do salão no Bugatti Veyron preto de Sirius.

- Bem melhor. – ele disse sorrindo, voltando a me beijar quando estávamos acomodados nos assentos traseiros de seu carro.

Sirius me beijava profundamente, e eu procurava me aproximar cada vez mais dele, até que estivesse em seu colo e a distância entre nós fosse nula, o que de fato ocorreu em pouco tempo. Ele pressionava minha cintura calmamente, quando eu parei o beijo e me dediquei ao seu pescoço. Eu beijava seu pescoço lasciviamente, enquanto uma de minhas mãos massageava seu couro cabeludo e a outra tirava sua capa vermelha.

Ele se afastou de mim, fazendo com que eu parasse de beijá-lo para capturar meus lábios de novo e me livrar de minha capa um tanto quanto bruscamente. Em pouco tempo, ele tinha uma de suas mãos em minha cocha a apertando fortemente e subindo até chegar a minha bunda, fazendo com que meu vestido subisse até quase meu umbigo. Uma de minhas mãos o livrava daquele estúpido cinto de couro em que ele prendia aquela espada bizarra, enquanto a outra o puxava para cada vez mais perto, como se isso fosse possível.

Quando a missão do cinto estava completa, eu tirei sua camisa preta rapidamente. Estranhamente, achava que ele estava demasiadamente vestido. Fiz com que uma de minhas mãos o arranhassem levemente dos ossinhos da virilha, passando por seu abdômen até chegar em seu peito, fazendo com que eu sentisse seu corpo se contrair sob meus dedos.

Nós nos beijávamos, quando percebi que Sirius tentava inutilmente se livrar do meu vestido que permanecia colado em meu corpo por ser de bandagens, então eu fui em seu auxílio, guiando suas mãos até o zíper do meu vestido.

- Ok... – ele disse sorrindo maravilhosamente, para então descer o zíper ao mesmo tempo que depositava beijos em meus ombros.

Eu o ajudara a me livrar de meu vestido, fazendo com que eu me sentisse indefesa e em desvantagem, enquanto ele me observava sorrindo de ponta a ponta.

- Como você consegue ser tão perfeita? – ele perguntou, me fazendo corar.

E antes que eu pudesse dizer algo, meu corpo já estava novamente colado a seu tronco seminu enquanto nos beijávamos.

- Hum... É realmente isso que você quer? – Sirius perguntou no meu ouvido assim que paramos de nos beijar.

- Não faça com que eu me arrependa, Sirius. – eu pedi baixinho.

- Nunca mais, Kinnon, nunca mais. – eu o ouvi dizer, antes de colar seus lábios nos meus novamente.

* * *

**N/A.: **oi pessoal, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Me contem o que acharam. Juro que vou tentar postar durante a semana, talvez role até uma atualização dupla. ;)

_Miss Laura Padfoot_

**N/B.: **Caraca! Retiro tudo o que eu disse sobre o Sirius! SIRIUS PEGA-EL! Sério, ele é perfeito, OMG! Marlene, sua putchinha, eu não te perdôo por ter 2 caras perfeitos aos seus pés e eu sem NENHUM! Como uma pessoa pode pegar os dois caras mais maras da face da terra em **um só dia**! Estou indignada. Mar, sinto de informar, mas Sirius Black é como Chuck Bass, ele é Sirius Black e seu maior defeito é ser Sirius Black. OOH! ATORON! AMEI, AMEI, AMEI! Quero o sete, best!

_Gih Meadowes_


	8. Capítulo 07

**desculpa, mas te chamo amor.  
**CAPÍTULO 07

* * *

Acordei com o sol em meus olhos e me espreguicei sentindo minha coluna estralar. Não devia ser muito tarde, no máximo 10h00. Levantei-me um pouco cambaleante indo até o banheiro, precisava tomar uma ducha fria, me despi rapidamente, entrei no boxe e abri o chuveiro, regulando a água na temperatura desejada.

Enquanto me lavava reparei que parecia um dálmata, havia roxos por todo meu corpo, cochas, abdômen, busto... Pressentia que meu pescoço estivesse num estado quinhentas vezes mais deplorável. As lembranças da festa percorriam minha mente, eu estava irremediavelmente feliz e por mais que a culpa da traição me perturbasse não chegava a se equiparar a um centésimo da felicidade que eu sentia. Provavelmente, eu era o tipo mais odioso de masoquista desse mundo, por gostar tanto de Sirius... Mas não era como se eu tivesse escolha. Perturbadoramente, eu não estava arrependida de ter passado a noite com ele, ele era, como ele mesmo havia dito: irritantemente adorável.

Depois do banho, vesti minha regata branca Power to the Planet da Element, cachecol preto da Abercrombie para esconder as marcas roxas que estavam no meu pescoço, minha skinny jeans escura Marc Jacobs e meus inseparáveis converses de cano baixo preto, penteei meus cabelos, passei chapstick, meu perfume da Mad'Am da Jean Paul Gaultier, peguei minha jaqueta de couro da Burberry e saí correndo do loft.

- Aonde você vai? – ouvi Remus perguntar me seguindo.

- Eu preciso falar com o Edgar. – eu disse séria sem encará-lo.

Remus me conhecia bem o bastante para saber o que eu estava prestes a fazer se me olhasse nos olhos, eu não estava pronta para decepcioná-lo, não de novo e não agora.

- Certo, mas leva a sua bolsa e vai de carro pelo menos. - ele disse meio desconfiado, jogando minha bolsa vermelha da Gucci para mim.

- Ahn... Valeu. – eu disse pegando a bolsa, e entrando no elevador de imediato.

* * *

Certo, eu estava determinada até chegar aqui; mas, aparentemente, estar aqui torna as coisas mais reais, de certa forma mais intimidadoras.

Eu não posso fazer isso! Eu simplesmente não posso fazer isso! Por quê? Por que ele não é um ogro bruto e feio? Por que eu gosto tanto dele?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Isso não é justo!

- Lene... – eu senti a mão dele encostar em meu ombro, fazendo com que eu me assustasse – Desculpa.

- Tudo bem... – eu disse me virando, para me deparam com aqueles apaixonantes olhos verdes claros me encarando.

Era como se tivesse levado um soco no meu estômago, o meu mundo estava prestes a desabar... E a culpa era minha.

- Está tudo bem mesmo? – ele perguntou calmo, mas eu pude ver a preocupação em seus olhos... Eles procuravam incansavelmente o motivo de eu estar assim.

- Mais ou menos. – eu disse, não adiantava mentir, não para Edgar.

- Vamos entrar. – ele disse sério, abrindo a porta de sua casa, era como se ele já soubesse.

Eu confirmei, e nós caminhos em silêncio lado a lado até nos acomodarmos no sofá de sua sala.

- Então... – ele disse calmamente.

- Erm... – eu disse buscando as palavras certas inutilmente, não havia palavras certas – O que nós temos, seja lá o que for, precisa acabar.

Eu soltei a bomba, era como eu fazia. Soltava a bomba, e torcia para explosão ser pequena.

Edgar suspirou resignado.

- Por quê? – ele perguntou me encarando.

- Eu estou gostando de outra pessoa, - disse olhando para a parede – eu queria gostar de você, mas eu não consigo... Vai parecer clichê dizer isso, mas o problema definitivamente sou eu.

Edgar soltou uma risadinha amargurada.

- Pode me chamar arrogante, mas eu concordo com você. – ele disse baixinho – Eu não posso forçar você a gostar de mim, quando você gosta do Black.

- Mas eu gosto de você, até demais, eu não mentia quando dizia isso. – eu disse. Não adiantava negar, dizendo que não era Sirius, quando ele já sabia.

- Eu sei que você não mentia. Eu sei que você gosta muito de mim, eu fico feliz com isso... – ele disse colocando a mão no meu queixo, forçando-me a olhar para ele – Mas você ama o Black.

- Infelizmente. – eu suspirei, eu realmente gostava de apanhar – Você me odeia?

Edgar começou a gargalhar literalmente, eu o encarei estupefata... Ele estava rindo na situação mais imprópria de todas.

- É óbvio que eu não te odeio. – ele disse acariciando o meu rosto.

- Eu queria que você me odiasse, me odeie, por favor. – eu pedi suplicante, se ele me odiasse... Tudo seria ridiculamente mais fácil, mas ele negara com a cabeça.

- Eu não consigo. – ele disse suspirando pesadamente.

- Eu traí você ontem. – eu disse o encarando.

- Eu sei... – ele disse sorrindo, por que ele sorria? Por que ele estava tão calmo comigo? – Mas acredite, já fizeram coisas muito piores comigo.

- Edgar... – eu disse com a voz embargada, eu não podia chorar – Me odeie, por favor, me chame de vadia, amaldiçoe todas gerações da minha família, me bata, me odeie... Por favor, me odeie.

- Eu não consigo te odiar... – ele disse com a voz baixa, e lágrimas que ele aparentemente lutava para segurar saíram de seus olhos – De verdade, eu não consigo. Eu tentei, quando descobri que você tinha me traído ontem... E tentei agora quando eu vi você na frente do meu apartamento, mas não dá... É mais forte que eu, a gente simplesmente não pode mandar o coração parar de bater, da mesma forma que não podemos mandá-lo parar de amar.

- Edgar... – eu disse dolorosamente, ele havia acabado de dizer que me amava, e eu estava lhe dando um pé na bunda – Eu sinto muito.

- Eu também. – ele disse tentando sorrir – Espero que você seja feliz.

- Espero. – eu disse baixinho.

- Mas se não der certo, lembre-se: eu sempre vou ser seu porto seguro, sempre. – ele disse forçando novamente um sorriso.

- Oh Edgar... – eu disse me debulhando em lágrimas ao lhe abraçar – Eu gosto tanto de você.

- Eu te amo. – ele disse me abraçando e beijando o topo de minha cabeça.

- Obrigada. – eu disse ridiculamente, pois não podia dizer o mesmo. Eu o soltei e me levantei. – Eu vou tentar sair um pouco da sua vida, eu não te faço bem.

Eu sabia que ter Edgar por perto, por mais que eu gostasse dele, enquanto eu estivesse com Sirius iria dilacerá-lo. Eu não podia lhe causar mais sofrimento, por mais que, egoistamente, eu quisesse que ele permanecesse ao meu lado.

- Pelo contrário, você me faz muito bem. – ele disse serenamente – Mas o que lhe fizer dormir melhor.

Eu assenti mordendo meu lábio inferior, tentando impedir que mais lágrimas rolassem pela minha face.

- Até um dia, Edgar. – eu disse tentando sorrir em vão.

- Boa sorte, Marlene. – ele disse sinceramente com a voz embargada.

Edgar Bones é o cara mais fantástico que eu já conheci em toda minha vida, e lá estava eu o dispensando. O único cara que mesmo com olhos e nariz vermelhos, e muitas lágrimas lhe escorrendo pela face conseguia ser surpreendentemente lindo. Edgar era perfeito para mim, e eu o estava jogando fora.

Senti um forte aperto em meu coração, Marlene McKinnon gostava de apanhar. Fato.

Com isso dei as costas para Edgar, e fui embora.

* * *

Quando cheguei em casa, notei que Remus não estava o que de certa forma foi bom, já que meus olhos continuavam horrivelmente vermelhos, de modo que ele perceberia que eu chorara e ficaria preocupado, como o de costume.

- Hoje não, Tito. – eu disse sem ânimo para o cachorrinho que latia feliz em me ver.

Almocei rapidamente na sala assistindo a'Os Flinstones e depois fui escovar os dentes e lavar o rosto. Era quase quatro da tarde quando decidi que iria sair de novo.

Não tardaria para escurecer como sempre no outono, mas não queria ir de carro, a casa dele não era muito longe, cerca de meia hora a pé, o que certamente me daria um pouco de tempo para pensar.

Despedi-me de Tito, que dormia no sofá e saí.

Andava tranquilamente, ouvindo The Beatles, minha banda favorita, no iPhone. Estava tão desligada que mal percebi quando estava a apenas meio quarteirão da casa dele, uma grande mansão de pedras cinzas. De repente, comecei a suar frio, o desespero ia tomando conta de mim a cada passo que eu dava, mas não podia vacilar agora que havia tomado minha decisão.

Finalmente na porta, toquei a campainha.

- Pois não. – ouvi falarem do outro lado da porta, tinha quase certeza que era Kreacher, o mordomo carrancudo dos Black.

- Marlene McKinnon. – eu disse receosa.

- Pode entrar, mi lady. – ele disse abrindo a porta e dando um sorriso doce, estranhamente, Kreacher gostava de mim.

- Boa tarde, Kreacher. – eu disse tentando parecer simpática – Onde Sirius está?

- O jovem Black está no sótão se não me engano. Gostaria que eu lhe acompanhasse? – ele perguntou prestativamente.

- Muito obrigada, mas não será necessário. – eu disse educadamente, não gostava de ficar muito tempo na companhia da Kreacher, era assustador.

Caminhei lentamente pelos corredores, subi dos lances de escadas, corredores novamente e mais alguns lances para me deparar com a porta do sótão encostada levemente. Eu a abri.

Abri a porta e me deparei com algo que eu realmente não queria ver.

Sirius estava apenas de boxers sobre uma garota loira, que pelas peças de roupa que estavam no chão, estava inteiramente nua. Eles se beijavam avidamente ser pudor algum, e ele aparentemente estava adorando. Meus olhos começaram a lacrimejar instantaneamente e meu peito se comprimia tanto que eu não duvidaria que ele estivesse implodido para evitar a dor.

Estava tremendo. Fechei os olhos sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem pela minha face e saí de lá, sem ao menos me dar o trabalho de fechar a porta, tentava não fazer barulho, mas o barulho de meus pés correndo sobre o degraus de madeira era quase ensurdecedor.

Corri pela casa dos Black de olhos fechados, parando levemente quando senti os braços de Kreacher tentando me parar.

- Srta. McKinnon... – ele começou a dizer, mas eu me desvencilhei dele e continuei a correr, dessa vez mais rápido.

Saí da mansão dos Black, não olhava a rua, mas ouvia algumas buzinas direcionadas a mim, mostrando sinais da minha imprudência. Não sei quanto tempo ao certo demorou para que eu chegasse onde eu estava, perto de Hogsmead, uma praça que ficava a apenas dois quarteirões do loft.

Parei respirando profundamente e apoiando numa árvore. Eu chorava horrores, não imaginava que era capaz de tanto. Eu tremia, meus olhos ardiam, minha cabeça latejava, eu ofegava e chorava tanto que chegava a soluçar, o que me fez engasgar e consequentemente vomitar. Eu estava terrivelmente péssima.

Andei o resto do caminho até o loft, eu queria correr, mas temia desmaiar se fizesse qualquer coisa que não fosse arrastar meus pés. Chegando ao loft, Hagrid, o porteiro foi em minha direção preocupado, mais uma vez tentaram meu ajudar e eu negara. Não queria a compaixão de ninguém, eu merecia sofrer sozinha por ter acreditado quando ele dissera que não ia fazer com que eu me arrependesse.

Assim que abri a porta do elevador, encontrei Remus e Dorcas me esperando do lado de fora, Hagrid os avisara do meu estado deplorável. Olhei os dois, Dorcas estava visivelmente preocupada e Remus parecia que ia morrer a qualquer momento, ele sofria demais me vendo assim, e eu chorei ainda mais assim que vi uma lágrima escorrer de seus olhos.

- Remus... – eu disse com uma voz rouca que mal saíra e fui abraçá-lo.

- Calma, vai ficar tudo bem. – ele disse me abraçando forte, o que me confortou de certa forma.

Remus me levou para dentro do loft e Dorcas nos seguira de perto. Eles não me perguntaram nada durante quase uma hora, Remus ficara abraçado comigo no sofá o tempo todo, apenas me ninando em seus braços e dizendo que o que quer que tenha acontecido ia ficar bem, mas eu percebia que ele chorava comigo, chorava de desespero por não saber o que fazer.

Ele me abraçou até que eu dormisse.

Acordei, mas não ousei abrir meus olhos, eles ainda ardiam e eu ainda chorava. No entanto, estava incrivelmente mais calma. Remus havia me colocado na cama, e eu me levantei dela cuidadosamente, eu não tinha parado de tremer e estava com medo de cair.

Tomei um banho quente e demorado, pensando como meu estado de espírito oscilara tanto em apenas um dia, de radiante a miserável em menos de 24hs. Isso me fez soltar uma risada sarcástica e amargurada, a risada dos vencidos na vida. Quando terminei de tomar banho escovei os dentes e vesti minha calça jeans clara, uma blusinha preta de manga comprida e de gola role, converses de cano baixo de couro brancos e minha jaqueta de couro da Burberry.

Olhei para o relógio pela primeira vez, não era nem três da manhã e já havia arrumado uma mochila, pegado água e algumas coisas para comer no caminho, bolachas e um lanche, chamado um táxi, e também já havia escrito um bilhete para Remus, dizendo que eu passaria uma semana na casa de meus pais em Manchester. Eles estavam com saudades, e ficar uma semana sem aulas nunca matou ninguém, e ficar longe de Brighton por uns dias era o que eu mais queria.

Deixei o bilhete na geladeira, e desci, o táxi chegaria em poucos minutos e não queria o interfone tocando.

_Hey Remus,_

_Por favor, não me bata... Mas eu decidi passar essa semana com meus pais, eles estão com saudades, e eu realmente preciso de um tempo para pensar. Mande beijos para todos._

_Até a semana que vem, __**eu te amo.**_

_Beijos,_

_Marlene._

* * *

**Sirius's P.O.V.**

Eu havia acordado há pouco tempo, e agora tomava meu café da manhã, torradas, ovos e vitamina, na sala de jantar. Quando Kreacher me abordou como quem não quer nada, o cretino.

- Sr. Black, - ele disse calmamente – eu sei que pode parecer rude da minha parte lhe perguntar isso, mas por que a Srta. McKinnon saiu chorando daqui ontem?

- Como? – eu perguntei surpreso com a torrada a caminho da boca.

- A Srta. McKinnon, - ele repetiu sem muita paciência – ela veio ter com o senhor ontem, e saiu chorando pouco tempo depois.

A MARLENE ESTEVE AQUI ONTEM? QUANDO CARALHO?

- Quando a Marlene esteve aqui? – eu perguntei com um pouco de receio, temia que ele dissesse...

- Acho que lá pelas 4h40. – ele disse, exatamente o que eu temia.

- Puta que pariu. – eu disse me levantando.

- O Sr. Black não vai terminar? – Kreacher perguntou se referindo ao meu café da manhã inacabado.

Eu nem me dei ao trabalho de responder ou de colocar uma roupa descente já que estava apenas de boxers, saí correndo em direção à garagem... Hoje eu iria testar a velocidade de Stella, isso é, quando não tivesse radares ou guardas por perto.

Em pouco tempo, eu já me adentrava no hall de entrada, quase sendo barrado por Hagrid que me viu passar correndo, o correto seria ele interfonar para o Remus e a Lene, e ver se eu podia subir, mas eu não me importei.

Antes que eu percebesse, já apertava desesperadamente a campainha do loft... O que eu tinha feito?

- CALMA! – Remus gritou bravo, e abriu a porta – O que você quer? E por que você está praticamente pelado?

- Ui, bem humorado hoje... – eu zombei entrando no loft – Eu vim falar com a Lene.

- Ela não está. – Remus disse estranhamente.

- Quando ela volta? – eu perguntei não entendendo o tom de voz que ele usara.

- Provavelmente só semana que vem... – ele disse se sentando no sofá.

- Como? – eu perguntei confuso.

- Ela só vai chegar sema... – ele começou, mas eu o interrompi.

- Isso eu entendi, mas por quê?

- Não sei direito, ela me escreveu um bilhete e disse que precisava esfriar a cabeça... Ela estava horrível ontem, Pads... – ele disse controladamente, eu percebi que ele lutava para segurar as lágrimas – Ela chegou chorando, tremendo... Eu não sabia o que fazer, eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo... Eu fui um inútil.

- NÃO! – eu disse colocando as mãos na cabeça.

Como eu conseguia ser tão idiota? Como eu fazia aquilo para minha menina?

- O que você fez? – Remus perguntou sério, percebendo minha reação e deduzindo que eu tinha algo a ver com aquilo – O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM A MARLENE?

- Eu... – eu comecei sem saber por onde começar.

- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ BLACK? – ele perguntou gritando ao se aproximar de mim, seu rosto estava extremamente vermelho e distorcido pelo ódio, Remus estava feio e aterrorizante.

- Eu a beijei na festa e depois a gente fez, você sabe... – eu dizia me controlando para não gritar, estava desesperado.

- VOCÊ O QUE?

- A gente transou... E ontem ela foi na minha casa, mas eu não a vi... Ela deve ter me visto com a loira lá. – eu disse, vendo a veias de Remus pulsarem cada vez mais.

- VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA, BLACK! COMO VOCÊ PODE FAZER ISSO COM A MINHA MARLENE?

- ELA NÃO É A SUA MARLENE! – eu disse sem pensar.

- VOCÊ QUER DAR UMA DE POSSESSIVO? DEPOIS DE TUDO QUE VOCÊ FEZ PRA ELA?

- Eu... – eu não sabia o que dizer.

Marlene estava certa, eu era um cretino.

- Sai da minha casa Sirius. – Remus pediu com um pouco mais de calma.

- ...

- Sai da minha casa, antes que eu esqueça o quão sou seu amigo. – ele disse entre os dentes – Sai!

- Eu...

- SAI, PORRA!

- Remus, eu... – eu comecei a dizer, mas parei assim que sentir o impacto da mão fechada de Remus no meu rosto, o que me fez cair.

Remus havia me dado um soco de verdade. Estranhamente, eu não estava bravo, estava aliviado.

- Vai embora Sirius, antes que eu te machuque. – ele disse virando de costas para mim.

Eu me levantei, e achei melhor obedecer. Eu podia ser mais forte que ele, mas Remus tinha quase trinta centímetros a mais do que eu, sem contar a raiva que sentia de mim no momento, não duvidava que ele realmente me machucaria se quisesse.

* * *

**N/A.: **espero que tenham gostado! ^^  
_Miss Laura Padfoot_


	9. Capítulo 08

**desculpa, mas te chamo amor.  
**CAPÍTULO 08

* * *

A primeira coisa que fiz ao sair do trem foi correr em direção a um casal bem vestido e um labrador preto que estavam a alguns metros de mim.

- Que saudades de vocês! – eu disse abraçando os dois.

- Você quase me fez enfartar quando disse que estava vindo. – minha mãe disse, e pelo seu tom de voz percebi que chorava – Que saudades de você, minha pequena.

- Desculpe por vir sem avisar. – eu disse ligeiramente constrangida.

- Você não precisa avisar, é a sua casa, boneca. – meu pai disse beijando minha cabeça, e eu sorri.

- Obrigada. – eu disse, para depois me virar para minha cachorra e fazer carinho em sua cabeça – E aí, lindona!

- Ela estava morrendo de saudades de você... – minha mãe disse ao me observar com Geórgia – Ela passa todas as noites em frente a porta de seu quarto.

- Essa cachorra é doente por você... – meu pai disse zombeteiramente – Um dia eu fui ao seu quarto pegar um livro, ela foi desesperada até lá achando que era você... Imagina a decepção dela quando viu que era apenas eu.

- Coitadinha da minha cachorra. – eu disse toda boba abraçando meu bebê.

Mal dera tempo de chegar em casa e meus sentimentos voltaram a toda, fazendo com que meu pai quisesse sair o mais rápido possível da sala, ele não é bom com essas coisas, e minha mãe me abraçasse.

- Hey, calma. – ela disse me abraçando e fazendo carinho na minha cabeça – Vamos ao seu quarto, você tenta se acalmar e me conta o que aconteceu, que tal?

Eu não respondi nada, apenas a abracei mais forte e fomos as três (Geórgia não podia estar de fora) até meu quarto. Um cômodo muito amplo de paredes claras e moveis cor de tabaco. Todos os tecidos do quarto eram brancos, com exceção da colcha da minha cama que era preta.

- Então, a senhorita vai me contar o que aconteceu? – ela perguntou assim que nos sentamos em minha cama.

Eu a encarei sem saber ao certo se contaria ou não, já que normalmente não falo desses assuntos com minha mãe. Eu já morro de vergonha de assistir algum filme que tenha alguma cena mais picante com ela ao meu lado, começo a desviar o olhar da tela e tal, pois a situação é muito embaraçosa. No entanto, depois de ponderar os prós e contras contei o que aconteceu a ela; mas omitindo ou mudando algumas partes, de forma que a história migrara de uma censura 18 anos para uma censura 10 anos, que só não foi livre, porque mantive os palavrões, porem acho que teria sido melhor tê-los tirado, pois minha mãe fez umas caretas estranhas quando os disse.

- E foi isso. – eu disse com a voz falha e as lágrimas já me rolando a face novamente, eu não me cansava de chorar por ele? ARGH! Imbecil!

- Ah, Marlene. Se não deu certo é porque não era para dar. – ela disse me abraçando e tentando me ninar em seus braços.

- É que depois de nos acertamos na festa parecia que tudo ia ficar bem, eu sentia que eu finalmente estava fazendo algo certo com ele.

- E talvez estivesse, mas quem somos nós para entendermos os homens. – minha mãe disse suspirando e beijando o topo de minha cabeça.

- Mãe...

- Hum?

- Não comenta nada disso com o papai, ele não entenderia e provavelmente só me deixaria voltar depois para a faculdade com cinco seguranças que me mantessem longe de Sirius. – meu pai era superprotetor, exatamente como Remus.

_I used to rule the world. Seas __would rise when I gave the word. Now in the morning and I sleep alone. __Sweep the streets I used to own._

- Mãe, é o Remus. – eu disse pegando meu iPhone.

- Você deve ter feito o garoto surtar do jeito que ele é. – minha mãe disse rindo ao sair do meu quarto, e bom, ela tinha razão.

- Oi vara. – eu disse atendendo ao telefone com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

- E aí, pequena. – ele disse em resposta – Quer dizer que a senhorita resolveu me abandonar por uma semana?

- Uma semana passa rápido. – eu disse fechando os olhos.

- Eu sei, mas eu vou sentir falta... Já me acostumei a ter você por perto, agora eu sinto como se você estivesse partindo de novo. – ele disse, e eu senti meu coração apertar.

- Eu nunca mais vou partir de novo, vara. – eu disse, procurando convencer a mim mesma.

- Eu acho que se você partir de novo é capaz que precisem me internar. – ele disse com humor mórbido, mas totalmente verdadeiro. Eu sentia o mesmo – Eu já não sei mais viver sem você, pequena, nossa ligação é muito forte, é quase como se fossemos duas máquinas independentes, mas que só funcionam plenamente quando estão juntas.

- Podemos viver separadamente, mas isso não nos faz bem. – eu disse entendendo o que ele queria dizer – Você é meu gêmeo mais velho, Remus!

- Isso aí, nada de arranjar outros gêmeos por aí... Eu tenho ciúmes. – ele disse me fazendo rir.

- Não sei, o Caradoc sempre foi muito próximo a mim enquanto estávamos aqui. – eu disse sorrindo.

- Marlene. – ele me censurou.

- Você lembra dele, não lembra? Caradoc Dearborn... Acho que vou ligar para ele.

- MARLENE! – ele disse bravo.

- Brincadeira, vara, amor da minha vida. – eu disse rindo descontroladamente.

- Você é um monstrinho...

- De dentes afiados. – eu completei, e ele riu.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos segurando o telefone, apenas a ouvir a respiração um do outro quando Remus finalmente quebrou o silêncio.

- O Sirius veio aqui em casa hoje. – ele disse sério, e eu segurei a minha respiração.

- Então, você já sabe de tudo? – eu perguntei e ouvi um resmungo em sinal de aprovação – Você me acha uma idiota, não é?

- Acho. – ele respondeu sinceramente, eu riria se fosse em outra situação – Mas ele foi muito mais.

- Eu não deveria ter achado que teríamos algo mais, a culpa foi minha. – ele tinha prometido não me decepcionar, mas eu não deveria ter acreditado, ele é um Black apesar de tudo.

- Você é impossível... – Remus disse rindo sarcasticamente – Você fica super brava quando ele esquece que te beijou, porque estava bêbado, mas não coloca a culpa nele por ter fodido outra poucas horas depois de ficar com você.

- Eu acho que é porque eu realmente gosto dele agora. – eu disse sentindo as lágrimas me rolarem a face DE NOVO – Eu não consigo odiá-lo mais do que eu odeio a mim mesma por ainda gostar dele. Eu tenho nojo de mim mesma.

- Não fala isso... – ele disse bravo.

- Mas é verdade, como eu pude ser tão burra? Eu estou emburrecendo só pode. – eu disse ligeiramente desesperada e com a voz de choro mais eminente.

- CALA A BOCA! – Remus gritou do outro lado, visivelmente nervoso – Você é a garota mais maravilhosa, inteligente, esperta e legal que eu já conheci, para de falar essas coisas de você. Dessa vez, foi ele quem fez a burrada!

Eu prendi a respiração por um tempo e tentei engolir o choro depois da bronca que levara, mas foi difícil.

- Eu dei um soco nele. – ele disse sério, suspirando logo em seguida.

- Remus, você não devia. – eu disse com pesar.

- Ele mereceu. – ele disse sério – Lene, você está bem?

- Eu vou ficar. – eu disse tentando parecer mais calma.

- Eu vou para aula, qualquer coisa me liga. Eu te amo, pequena. – ele disse quase que paternalmente.

- Também te amo, vara. – eu disse, e ele desligou o telefone.

* * *

Os dias passavam devagar, praticamente se arrastavam, e, no entanto, já era quinta-feira. E tudo que eu fazia era chorar ou passear com Geórgia, que se mostrava muito hiperativa para a minha fase "estou com pena de mim mesma, mas já estou de saco cheio disso".

Sim, eu estava com pena de mim mesma. Tentava me colocar para cima de todas as formas possíveis, mas me animar é sempre tão difícil que eu tenho vontade de me sacudir e me dar um tapa na cara para ver se eu acordo para vida, para ver se meus neurônios voltam a funcionar, porque, meu bem, a situação está tensa.

Eu havia dado um pé na bunda no garoto mais perfeito-ever que surgiu na minha vida, para colocar meu coraçãozinho numa caixa entregá-lo a Sirius Black e recebê-lo em migalhas em menos de um dia.

_I bust the windows out your car and though it didn't mend my broken heart, I'll probably always have these ugly scars, but right now I don't care about that part._

- Para de me ligar, porra! – eu disse atendendo o celular e logo o desligando.

Sim, Bust Your Windows era a música que eu havia colocado como toque de Sirius, e pelos meus cálculos, ela vem sendo tocada cerca de vinte vezes por dia desde segunda.

Estava deitada na minha cama, tweetando o que me desse na telha.

**marlenemckinnon **qual é a do Justin Bieber nos tts?

**marlenemckinnon **manchester é um saco quando todos meus amigos estão estudando ou em brighton

**bfenwick **marlenemckinnon quem é vivo sempre aparece!

**marlenemckinnon **#BrazilianPower eu ri, vamos honrar a rainha pessoal #EnglishPower

**marlenemckinnon **bfenwick é eu estou de volta, mas logo volto de novo.

**bfenwick **marlenemckinnon é a vida, mas pelo menos vou conseguir te ver hoje a noite :D

**marlenemckinnon **bfenwick como assim?

**bfenwick **marlenemckinnon no jantar que seus pais vão dar hoje, meus pais e eu vamos nele.

**marlenemckinnon **bfenwick ah... o jantar, certo –abafa

**bfenwick **#auladepolímeroséumcu vou largar a faculdade -n marlenemckinnon relaxa

**marlenemckinnon **por que ninguém nunca me conta NADA?

- MÃÃÃE! – eu gritei saindo de meu quarto, e indo em busca dela.

- Fala, Marlene, o que aconteceu? – ela perguntou subindo as escadas correndo.

- Você e o papai vão dar um jantar hoje à noite? – eu perguntei levantando uma sobrancelha.

Minha mãe arregalou os olhos, e então bateu com uma das mãos na própria testa.

- Sabia que estava me esquecendo de alguma coisa. – ela disse arrependida – O jantar vai ser no Hog's Head, seu pai o comprou há alguns meses e hoje vai ser a noite de reabertura.

- Sério que o papai comprou aquela espelunca? – eu perguntei chocada.

- Comprou, e conseguiu transformá-la num pub cinco estrelas. – minha mãe disse visivelmente orgulhosa – Ah, eu quero que você use o Valentino que lhe comprei essa noite.

- Você me comprou um Valentino? – perguntei com meus olhinhos brilhando.

* * *

Eu me sentia divina, eu estava divina. Sabia que esse sentimento seria passageiro, mas aproveitaria essa alegria proporcionada pelo meu novo vestido da melhor forma que pudesse.

Eu vestia meu Valentino preto e meus Lamboutins de salto 12cm. A produção no geral era simples e elegante, cabelo meio preso num coque trabalhado, maquiagem simples e pequenos brincos de ouro amarelo.

- UAU! – meu pai disse assim que me viu descendo as escadas – Quem diria que nosso bichinho ia ficar assim, Adèle.

- Linda. – minha mãe disse sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Puxei meus pais. – eu disse piscando, fazendo-os rir.

O que era 100% verdade, eu era uma mistura equilibrada dos dois. Do casal mais bonito que eu já vira, Angelina Jolie e Brad Pitt seriam fichinha perto de meus pais.

- Haha... – meu pai disse rindo abertamente, ele estava feliz – Vamos indo, mulheres da minha vida. Hoje eu dirijo.

- Uhul. – eu brinquei, fazendo minha mãe rir.

- Podem rir, não ligo. – ele disse dando nos ombros, e quando saímos de casa vi o Rolls Royce preto parado na entrada.

- UOW! A gente vai com a Juliet? – perguntei estupefata.

- Vamos. – ele disse sorrindo mais abertamente.

Quando meu pai dirigia a Juliet até algum lugar é porque radiante não seria capaz de definir o que ele sentia.

Eu estava distraída no carro, então, quando saímos do mesmo e nos deparamos com um mundo de flashes, eu não pude conter uma cara de surpresa para depois sorrir de orelha a orelha. Adoro minha vida.

Meus pais e eu paramos para uma foto de família, meu pai, 1,90m num terno preto da Burberry, minha mãe num vestido pérola, da Dior especialmente desenhado para ela usar hoje, e eu com meu Valentino.

- Sr McKinnon, quais são suas expectativas para o Hog's Head? Afinal é o primeiro negócio desse tipo que o senhor vai abrir. – perguntou um rapaz, que estava há alguns metros de distância.

Achei que meu pai fosse ignorá-lo, mas não.

- As melhores, Manchester nunca viu nada igual. E você pode publicar isso. – ele essa muito feliz, meu Deus, todo cheio. Isso me deixava feliz.

Nós tiramos mais algumas fotos, e enquanto entrávamos, minha mãe me disse que muitas pessoas importantes estariam lá: políticos, filantrópicos, alguns músicos e atores famosos pros quais não daria muita importância, já que não era fã.

Andei pelos arredores do pub, que tinha uma decoração simples, e em maior parte branca. Meu pai me explicara, que a casa teria diversos espaços. No térreo, o pub; no primeiro andar, um restaurante com um clima mais familiar; e no subsolo, o que me pareceu o mais legal, a pista de dança e a área vip com camarotes. E para meu deleito, ele me informara que hoje o Fawkes seria meu e dos filhos de algumas pessoas importantes. Fawkes, meu pai me explicara, era nada mais nada menos que o camarote mais caro de toda cidade, £10,000.

Não era para menos, quando entrei nele, meu queixo teria ido literalmente ao chão se não estivesse preso a minha jugular. O espaço tinha 25m2, alguns sofás de couro branco, piso de vidro escuro? Paredes brancas, onde imagens coloridas eram projetadas. A iluminação era baixa, We Are Golden de Mika tocava e uma garçonete ficava a nossa disposição.

Qual foi minha surpresa ao encontrar lá Benjy Fenwick e Caradoc Dearborn, conversando, então me aproximei deles.

- UAU! – disse Benjy sorrindo maliciosamente, ao se levantar, me puxando para perto e pousando os lábios no meu rosto – Eu disse que você me veria hoje à noite.

- E você é um homem de palavra, certo? – eu perguntei rindo, e ele se fez ofendido – Hey Doc.

- Hey, Lene! – ele disse sorrindo de orelha a orelha – Faz tempo que não nos vemos, hein?

- Verdade, desde quando fui a Brighton. – eu disse sorrindo.

- Ela nos abandonou, sabe como é... Ela prefere os outros amigos dela. – Benjy disse se fazendo de ofendido.

- Ficou com ciúmes, Fenwick? – perguntei levantando uma sobrancelha, e ele revirou os olhos.

- Como se eu fosse ficar com ciúmes de você. – ele disse brincando de forma pomposa.

- Auch, se eu fosse você, batia nele. – Caradoc disse sorrindo.

- Ele me odeia, mas você gosta de mim, né Doc? – perguntei o abraçando pela cintura, e ele sorriu.

- Ah, não diria gostar... Mas até que você é legal. – ele disse me esnobando levemente.

- Nossa, nunca devia ter saído de Brighton. – eu disse fazendo charminho.

- Aaah! – os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Não é assim também... – disse Benjy tentando se explicar.

- É só que a gente não sabe se expressar direito e te zoa. – Doc disse meio confuso – É que você faz falta, eu acho.

- Awn! – eu disse apertando as bochechas deles.

- Não abusa também. – disse Benjy se afastando, e colocando a mão onde eu apertara – Você não tem noção de como você é forte. Isso dói, sabia?

- Sério? – eu disse fingindo surpresa, claro que eu sei o quão forte eu sou. _Hello_, eu bem sei que dou uma boa surra neles se quiser. Claro que isso também se deve ao fato deles jamais cogitarem a idéia de bater numa mulher.

A garçonete havia acabado de me entregar minha manhattan, quando senti alguém colocar a mão num de meus ombros me fazendo virar.

- Achei que ia pedir uma Elsenham de novo. – a pessoa disse, e eu arregalei meus olhos.

Quem estava a minha frente era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Fabian Prewett, magnífico num terno Armani cinza escuro, camisa branca e gravata rosa clara.

- Nossa, Fabian! – eu disse surpresa, eu realmente não esperava vê-lo aqui.

- Quem diria... McKinnon um nome muito comum. – ele disse zombando do que eu lhe dissera há quase dois meses no Leaky Cauldron.

- Eu queria que você se interessasse por mim "por mim", e não, por causa dos meus pais... – eu comecei a explicar, e ele revirou os olhos.

- E eu me interessei por você "por você", mas você não respondeu nenhuma das minhas SMSs. – ele disse, tentando não parecer muito ofendido.

- Eu sei, me desculpe por isso. – eu disse corando, eu havia sido um tanto cretina para com ele.

- Por que você não respondeu minhas SMSs? Quero dizer, porque você apenas não disse que não estava afim? – ele perguntou confuso, tirando os cabelos ruivos da frente de seus olhos, e eu não pude evitar tocar seu rosto.

- Você havia me mandado duas mensagens logo no dia seguinte... Você meio que me assustou. – eu disse sendo sincera.

- Então, o fato de eu ter demonstrado interesse por você te assustou? – ele perguntou visivelmente indignado.

- Não é isso... É só que você ter demonstrado esse interesse muito rápido me assustou. – eu expliquei.

- Quer dizer que se eu tivesse ido mais devagar, eu não teria levado um fora? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

- Tecnicamente, eu nunca lhe dei um fora, já que nunca lhe dei uma resposta. – eu disse, fazendo charminho.

O que foi? Eu preciso sair da fossa que o Sirius me colocou. Droga, eu não posso pensar nele.

Chega de morenos, eu tenho um ruivo super gato na minha frente. FOCO!

- Então, eu teria chances?

- Muito provavelmente. – eu respondi sorrindo de soslaio antes de bebericar um pouco da minha manhattan.

- Hum... – ele disse pensativamente ao cruzar os braços para logo depois descruzá-los e estender-me uma mão – Dança comigo?

- Danço. – eu disse sorrindo e pegando-lhe na mão, e virando o resto da Manhattan e entregando-a a uma garçonete.

- Brilhante. – ele disse sorrindo abertamente, e colocando uma das mãos em minhas costas, guiando-me a pista.

Chegando na pista fomos para um lugar mais perto do ar condicionado e começamos a dançar Boom boom pow do Black Eyed Peas. E quando essa música terminou, começamos a dançar Check on it da Beyonce.

Eu me afastei um pouco dele e comecei a dançar de uma forma mais sedutora. Então, andei em sua direção, e quando estava há poucos centímetros de distância sussurrei a música em seu ouvido.

- _Ohh Boy you looking like you like what you see. Won't you come over and check up on it, I'm gone let you work up on it. Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it. Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight._ – cantei então comecei a dançar de costas para ele.

Fabian colocou as mãos em minha cintura e continuamos a dançar com os corpos colados como se fossemos apenas um só.

- Tinha me esquecido de como você consegue me provocar enquanto dança. – ele disse baixinho ao meu ouvido, e eu subi uma de minhas mãos que o enlaçou pelo pescoço.

- Então, eu te provoco? – perguntei maliciosamente, começando a rebolar mais meu quadril em direção ao dele.

Sim, eu não estava agindo como uma moça de família deveria. Mas era tudo culpa do determinismo: lugar, música, meu vestido, meus hormônios, minha carência, o sentimento de vingança, e obviamente, Fabian.

- Cínica. – ele disse baixinho, me puxando para mais perto dele, fazendo com que eu ofegasse, e ele risse – Vira para mim.

Eu obedeci, nós nos encaramos por alguns segundos, a essa altura a música já havia mudado, e diferentemente do que eu pensava, ele não me beijou, mas me trouxe para mais perto ainda dele.

- Hey. – ele disse sorrindo, e eu corei, ele riu de novo – Você é muito estranha.

- Nossa, obrigada. – eu disse sarcástica, mas com bom humor.

- Eu gosto de garotas estranhas. – ele disse desviando o olhar de mim, agora era ele quem estava envergonhado.

- Fabian... – eu o chamei, e ele me encarou.

Foi quando eu o beijei. Ele não estava esperando por isso, mas não demorou para corresponder ao beijo. Dessa vez o beijo não fora como o primeiro, por mais que o outro também tivesse sido lento, esse era definitivamente mais ousado. Ele ousava mais, eu ousava mais.

Definitivamente o beijo estava bem melhor do que a primeira vez, ele havia me trazido para mais perto de si, puxando uma de minhas pernas para cima, a qual eu enlacei em seu quadril.

- Fabian... – disse me separando dele, e ele entendera exatamente o que eu queria.

- Acho que eu concordo com você. – ele disse, essa me pegara de surpresa.

- Sério?

- É, tipo... Você beija maravilhosamente bem, verdade, mas eu acho que gosto de outra pessoa. – ele disse corando.

- É, acho que eu também. – eu disse sinceramente.

Beijar Fabian, por mais que fosse extremamente bom, fazia com que eu me sentisse mal. Ele não era Edgar, muito menos Sirius.

- Amigos? – ele perguntou estendendo a mão direita.

- Amigos. – disse apertando a mesma.

* * *

Eu acordara num salto e extremamente ofegante por causa de um sonho que eu tivera, o qual não conto a vocês por medo de vocês me considerarem algum tipo de masoquista de quinta categoria, no entanto não fora por causa do sonho que eu acordara assim, mas por causa de Geórgia.

O que diabos o ser musculoso que era a minha cachorra estava fazendo no meu quarto, na minha cama e com aquelas patas enormes em meu peito.

- Como você entrou aqui? – eu disse a empurrando, fazendo com que ela saísse de cima de mim.

- Eu a deixei entrar. – Remus disse calmamente com um sorriso nos lábios.

Eu encarei estupefata por algum tempo, observando que ele queria rir, por causa disso. Então eu saí da cama e fui correndo em sua direção abraçá-lo, eu estava mais feliz que pinto no lixo por vê-lo. Aquele magrelo faz muita falta.

- Vara! – eu disse feliz enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço, ao mesmo tempo em que ele me tirava do chão e me rodava.

- Saudades de você, feiosa. – ele disse dengosamente.

- Muitas saudades de você também... Mas afinal o que você faz aqui?

- Nossa! – ele disse saindo do abraço e me encarando "ofendidamente" – É assim, então? Até parece que você não me quer aqui... Acho que vou embora então.

Eu sabia que ele estava fazendo draminha, ele adorava fazer isso, assim como eu.

- Aah, você entendeu... É que era para você estar em Hogwarts, pois pelo que eu me lembre você ainda tem aula. – eu expliquei, e ele riu.

- Detalhes. – ele disse sorrindo, mas depois ficando sério e adotando um olhar preocupado – Como você está?

- Bem. – eu disse de tal forma que até eu acreditei, entretanto isso era, de certa forma, verdade, Remus estava me fazendo bem.

- Eu não acredito. – ele disse sério, e eu abri a boca ultrajada.

- Lene? – ouvi Dorcas dizer ao entrar no quarto – Hey!

- Yay! – eu disse indo abraçá-la, depois do Remus, ela era provavelmente minha melhor amiga – Como você está?

- Ótima. – eu disse, percebendo que "ótima" soara um pouco forçado.

- Mentirosa. – ela me censurou, e eu revirei os olhos e sentando na cama – Acho que você sabe o que aconteceu.

- Todo mundo sabe. – ela disse sorrindo tristemente, e eu arregalei os olhos... Como assim TODO MUNDO? – Eu quis dizer a gente, nosso grupinho.

- Ah... – eu estava mais aliviada.

- Todo mundo ficou muito bravo com Sirius. – Dorcas disse seriamente – Nunca vi todo mundo ficar tão puto com ele... Até o James ficou bravo com ele, tipo, bravo mesmo. Eu acho que se o Sirius não fosse o Sirius, os três já iam ter esmigalhado ele...

- Dorcas! – Remus a censurou, ela estava falando demais.

- Dorcas, nada! Eu acho que ela tem o direito de saber o que está acontecendo lá... – Dorcas disse séria para ele, para depois voltar a atenção para mim – O resto do pessoal já está aceitando a situação, eles parecem ter entendido que a briga era só entre vocês dois, principalmente depois do Sirius ter chorado e tal...

- Ele chorou? – eu perguntei, sentindo um aperto no coração ao mesmo tempo que uma vozinha dentro de mim dizia que ele havia merecido.

- Dorcas, eu acho que você já falou demais. – Remus disse ficando ligeiramente bravo.

- E eu acho que você não devia se meter na briga dos dois, e abrir os olhos antes que você perca um dos seus melhores amigos. – ela disse ficando brava – Lene, pelo amor de Deus, coloca um pouco de juízo na cabeça desse moleque.

Com isso ela saiu.

Remus e eu ficamos num silêncio constrangedor por alguns segundo, até que eu o vi sentando-se na minha escrivaninha.

- A Dorcas está certa, você sabe. – eu disse séria – Você realmente não deveria se intrometer nessa briga...

- Então, você acha certo o que ele fez? – ele perguntou repugnado com essa idéia.

- Claro que não, larga de ser besta, eu não disse isso... Eu só não quero que o que ele fez afete a amizade de vocês.

- Ele devia ter pensado nisso antes então... De verdade, ele achou que poderia fazer algo assim com você sem que isso afetasse nossa amizade; o Sirius não é tão burro.

- Ele deve ter tido os motivos dele. – eu disse tentando parecer forte, engolindo em seco, assim que vira o olhar que Remus me deu.

Ele se levantou da escrivaninha e andou rapidamente até mim, parando a menos de um metro de distância e se agachando para me encarar nos olhos.

- Por que você defende ele, Lene? Você é burra por acaso? – ele perguntou bravo, e eu arregalei os olhos.

- Eu não estou defendendo ele. – eu me defendi, no entanto minha voz não saíra com a firmeza desejada.

- Sim, você está!

- Não estou! – eu disse um pouco mais alto, eu odiava Sirius Black... Sim, de certo modo eu o odiava – Eu só não quero que a amizade de vocês mude, eu não quero que você o trate diferente...

- Ahá! Você não quer que eu o trate diferente, por que isso? Você deveria querer isso, algum tipo de vingança ou sei lá.

- Eu não sou esse tipo de pessoa, eu não gosto que os outros fiquem chateados. – eu me expliquei abaixando a cabeça para desviar os olhos dos dele. Encarar Remus agora estava muito difícil, eu nunca o vira tão...

- E eu Marlene? Você não se importa comigo? – ele perguntou levantando meu queixo, fazendo com que eu o encarasse novamente - Porque eu estou chateado com o que aconteceu.

Eu sabia que ele não estava mentindo, eu podia ver em seus olhos, que ele estava de fato chateado com o que acontecera. Então, eu começara a chorar.

- É claro que eu me importo com você, é com você com quem eu mais me importo Remus... – eu disse chorosa me jogando em seus braços – Por isso que eu não quero que você brigue com ele, que eu sei que isso te machuca... Eu não gosto de te ver machucado!

- Mas te ver assim me machuca. – ele disse com a voz controlada, ele queria chorar.

- Eu sei, mas eu vou ficar bem... Eu prometo.

- Promete? – ele perguntou me encarando, e eu confirmei.

- Por você, eu prometo. – eu disse baixinho, e ele me apertou no abraço.

- Eu não quero que você prometa isso por mim... – ele disse sério – Eu quero que você prometa por você... Você promete para mim que você vai ficar bem por você?

Eu não consegui responder essa pergunta tão rapidamente ou com a mesma convicção com que respondera a outra, porque eu sabia que não conseguiria fazer isso por mim, então, resisti contra meu desejo de chorar e menti:

- Prometo. – e engoli em seco.

- Bom! – ele disse satisfeito com que ouvira – Eu vou tentar não tratar ele diferente.

- Meu garoto. – eu disse orgulhosa, e ele riu para depois beijar o topo da minha cabeça.

- Não fica assim, pequena... Tudo vai ficar bem.

Não, Remus. Tudo não vai ficar bem.

- Eu sei. – eu menti novamente.

* * *

**N/A.: **só mais dois capítulos para acabar agora ^^

_Miss Laura Padfoot_


	10. Capítulo 09

**desculpa, mas te chamo amor.  
**CAPÍTULO 09

* * *

Era isso! Eu precisava parar com essa auto piedade. Eu precisava me recompor, afinal nenhum cara vale isso.

Eu terei em breve 18 anos, não é como se eu estivesse procurando alguém para casar. O que eu preciso é aproveitar a vida ao lado dos meus amigos enquanto eu sou jovem, bonita e poderosa.

Aproveitar uma vida sem garotos!

- Marlene, vamos! – Remus disse batendo na porta do meu quarto.

Certo, talvez aproveitar a vida com alguns garotos ao meu lado.

- Calma... – eu disse rindo ao abrir a porta do meu quarto.

- Calma, hunf... A gente vai chegar atrasado se eu manter a calma. – ele disse estressadinho, e eu apertei suas bochechas.

- Ain, coisa fofa!

- Larga... – ele disse rindo, para depois me abraçar pela cintura.

* * *

Eu andava confiantemente pelos corredores da universidade a caminho do Forks & Knives, não estava para ninguém... De certa forma, eu queria fazer os representantes do sexo masculino sofrerem na minha mão, tirando meus amigos obviamente; eu podia estar na maldade, mas ela ainda não chegava a ser tanta.

Chegando ao Forks & Knives, ignorei todos os sorrisos simpáticos que me dirigiam, afinal eu tinha o direito de ser antipática se quisesse, e fui pegar minha comida, passando direto pelo balcão de saladas, peguei duas colheres de arroz integral, frango grelhado e batatas assadas com molho de páprica, peguei um suco de frutas vermelhas, e paguei o absurdo de quase £20,00. Não que eu nunca tivesse gastado mais, mas _hello_ é um restaurante universitário e por quilo.

- Eis que a fênix renasce das cinzas. – disse Peter ao me ver chegar com minha bandeja e senta ao lado dele.

- Hey Pete. – eu disse dando um beijo estalado na bochecha dele – E o resto da galera?

- Atrasados. – Peter respondeu com um suspiro, olhando para seu prato que jazia intocado na mesa – Sabe, nós não fomos inteligentes... A comida vai esfriar.

- É... – eu disse olhando meu prato – Tenho certeza que eles não se importariam se a gente começasse a comer...

- Também acho. – Peter disse rapidamente para logo depois começar a comer.

- Hey... – ouvi James, Remus, Dorcas e Sirius dizerem ao mesmo tempo em que Lily dizia:

- Nem nos esperaram...

- É tudo culpa da Marlene! – Peter disse com a boca cheia, mas com o bom senso de cobri-la com a mão.

- Nossa, que dedo duro... – eu disse rindo.

- Certo, dessa vez estão perdoados. – Lily disse sorrindo de ladinho – E aí Lene, como foi essa semana de férias que você tirou?

- Reconfortante. – eu disse com um sorriso.

- Que bom! – ela disse sorrindo de lado a lado.

- A gente vai pegar nossa comida, dêem uma seguradinha. – Dorcas disse sorrindo, fazendo Peter bufar.

É óbvio que eu percebi a forma que Sirius me encarava, ele estava quase me engolindo com os olhos. Se eu não o estivesse o ignorando, eu elogiaria as maravilhosas calças "skinny" Alexandre Herchcovitch que ele vestia; mas eu o estava o ignorando.

* * *

- Então, a gente estava pensando... – James indicou ele e Sirius com as mãos – Que tal The Three Broomsticks esse sábado? – James perguntou sorrindo.

- Eu topo. – Peter disse imediatamente, eu ri.

- Ah... Vamos, amor? – Dorcas perguntou com os olhinhos brilhando para Remus, e eu me retraí, fato que não passou despercebido por Remus que estava ao meu lado.

- Vamos sim. – ele disse sorrindo, e logo depois lançando um olhar para mim.

- Que foi? – eu perguntei pra ele, que revirou os olhos e riu.

Eu não posso mais ter ciúmes do meu melhor amigo agora? É isso? É proibido ter ciúmes do melhor amigo? Eu totalmente apoio o namoro dos dois, fui eu quem ajudou o Remus a escolher essas alianças de ouro rosa que os dois usam. Fui eu, por isso não me condene por ter ciúmes dele.

- Lene? – Lily perguntou estralando os dedos a poucos centímetros de meu rosto.

- Oi?

- The Three Broomsticks no sábado... – ela disse segurando o riso.

- Ah sim, claro. – eu disse ainda um pouco perdida.

- Certo, fechou então. The Three Broomsticks, sábados às onze horas... Eu vou ligar para Rosmerta e ver se consigo pegar algum camarote para a gente dessa vez... Está em cima da hora, mas a gente dá um jeito. – James disse sorrindo, e piscando para mim.

Eu sabia muito bem de que "jeito" James falava, por mais que Rosmerta tenha herdado uma boa grana do pai dela. Ela não tinha metade da influência do pai dela, o jeito estabanado e irritante dela afastou todos os "poderosos" de perto dela. Dessa forma, James conseguiria publicar um segredo dela num piscar de olhos.

Não que James fosse muito fã da vida à Chuck Bass, mas Rosmerta lhe devia alguns muitos favores.

* * *

A semana passara voando. Ou pelo menos eu achava que tinha, havia perdido tanta matéria que ficara todos os dias estudando das 2hs às 9hs.

Nunca mais! Nenhum garoto vale cerca de 35hs de estudo, não mesmo!

Pelo menos isso fizera com que eu pudesse evitá-Lo. Ele viera aqui ao loft todos os dias, mas Remus o dispensara todas as vezes, dizendo que eu estava estudando, muito ocupada recuperando a matéria e essas coisas. Pelo menos Ele pareceu aceitar isso com facilidade, o que prova mais uma vez: ela não quer mesmo nada comigo. Quero dizer, ele não insistiu nenhuma vez! NENHUMA MÍSERA VEZ! Ele aceitou tudo que Remus falava com o rabinho entre as pernas.

Agora eu estava divina, meu mini vestido tomara que caia preto Oscar de la Renta, meus peep toes meia pata de camurça pretos Bruno Frisoni, brincos de pérolas Dior e minha bolsinha pink florescente de uma marca japonesa, que eu não lembro o nome.

- Tô gata! – falei me olhando no espelho.

- Tá mesmo... – Remus disse, e eu me virei para encará-lo.

Desde quando ele estava ali?

- É nessas horas que eu quase me arrependo por estar comprometido. – ele disse com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

- Remus! – eu o censurei rindo.

- Eu disse "quase"! – ele se defendeu também rindo.

- Certo, dessa vez passa.

- Só dessa vez? – ele perguntou fazendo carinha de cão sem dono.

- Para de fazer essa cara, e vamos logo. – eu disse o puxando pela mão – Eu dirijo!

- Ui! – ele disse rindo.

- Idiota. – eu disse, dando, literalmente, um murro no braço dele.

- AI! – ele disse me empurrando para longe, e levantando a manga da pólo pink que ele usava para ver onde eu havia batido – Isso vai ficar roxo!

- Awn, que dózinha! – eu disse abraçando-o pela cintura, e fazendo carinho no lugar onde eu havia batido.

- Me solta. – ele disse bravinho, se livrando de mim.

- Grosso!

- Eu grosso? Você que me bateu!

- Hush! – eu disse virando para ele, que começou a rir escandalosamente.

* * *

Nós entramos no bar de braços dados, atraindo olhares de várias pessoas, o que de certa forma fez com que eu me afastasse de Remus como se de repente ele estivesse pegando fogo ou algo do gênero. O The Three Broomsticks podia ser mais simples que o Leaky Cauldron em todos os aspectos possíveis e imagináveis, mas ainda assim era um lugar freqüentado por alguns filhinhos de papai, como a gente, e muita gente intrometida. E eu não queria ninguém falando que o Remus estava traindo a Dorcas comigo.

- Você é tão boba. – ele disse rindo ao ver o que eu fizera.

- Obrigada pela parte que me toca. – eu disse revirando os olhos, e ele riu mais ainda. Besta.

Nós andamos calmamente até onde todos estavam, inclusive Sirius que, por algum milagre da natureza, já havia chegado.

- Olá todos! – eu disse sorrindo para todos e dando um beijo na bochecha de cada um, menos na de Sirius, que deu uma bufadinha devido minha infantilidade.

Pode bufar querido, eu não tenho medo de cara feia.

* * *

**Sirius's P.O.V.**

- A Marlene está diferente. – Peter comentou enquanto pegávamos whisky no bar.

- Também achei. – comentei colocando algumas fatias de limão no meu copo junto com algumas pedras de gelo.

E ela estava mesmo diferente.

A presença dela de repente era mais marcante do que antes, o andar mais felino e o comportamento mais arisco. Era quase como se todos os homens agora não fossem dignos de sua atenção. E um arrepio passou por mim ao pensar que eu posso ter sido a razão dessa mudança.

Nós ficamos em silêncio observando-a. Havia contado sete caras. Sete caras que se aventuraram a se aproximar dela e levaram belas patadas em resposta.

- Ela é um monstrinho. – eu disse com pesar.

- Ela é sexy. – Peter comentou mordendo o lábio inferior, fazendo com que eu saísse de perto dele – O que foi?

- Nada, Wormy... Nada.

* * *

Eu estava deitado na minha cama, fazendo malabares com bolinhas de tênis e cogitando a possibilidade de me fornecer uma hora feliz, quando Kreacher escancarou a porta do meu quarto e eu o mandei a um lugar não muito belo.

- O Sr. Lupin. – ele disse se esforçando para ignorar o que eu dissera, quando Remus entrou em meu quarto.

- E aí, Moony... – eu disse jogando uma das bolinhas para ele, que se jogara na minha poltrona preta de couro.

- Hey, tudo certo, cara? – ele perguntou começando a brincar com a bolinha.

- Na medida do possível... E você?

- Relativamente bem. – ele disse fazendo pouco caso disso.

- Certo... – eu disse suspirando – Mas e aí, o que lhe traz a _Muito Antiga e Nobre Mansão dos Black_?

- Eu estava me perguntando se a gente podia conversar... – ele disse, e eu o olhei cético. Eu posso regular muitas coisas, mas eu não regulo conversa. Qual é? Nem eu sou tão mau assim.

- Sobre? – eu perguntei sentando melhor em minha cama, mas pela cara que Remus fizera, eu já sabia sobre o que era – Marlene.

- Bingo. – Remus disse sorrindo – Você precisa fazer com que ela perdoe você.

- Eu tentei, acredite. Eu tentei. – eu disse.

Não me julgue, dizendo que eu não tentei merda nenhuma. Eu tentei, mas é difícil sabendo que é mais fácil receber uma reação de uma parede do que dela quanto tento falar com ela.

- Você precisa tentar mais. – Remus pediu, e eu o encarei confusamente – Ela gosta de você, certo? Ela gosta!

- Ela gosta? – eu perguntei sarcástico – Imagino como seria se ela não gostasse.

- É verdade... Só que você a magoou. – Remus disse a defendendo.

- É de se esperar que ela tenha magoado o Bones também. – eu disse, estava ficando sem argumento, e mal havíamos conversado direito.

- Fato... Mas o Bones é meu melhor amigo? Não. A Marlene é minha melhor amiga? É. Você é um dos meus melhores amigos? É. – Remus disse seriamente – Então não me venha com esse papinho de Bones... Pensasse nele antes de fazer o que você fez.

- Sinto lhe informar, Remus... Mas eu não fiz nada sozinho, como também não a forcei a nada. – eu disse ofendido, um pouco.

- Não era disso que eu falava. – Remus disse, e eu olhei com a minha melhor cara de interrogação – Você fez com que ela se apaixonasse por você, e então você brincou com os sentimentos dela.

- Eu não sabia que ela estava apaixonada por mim! – eu me defendi... Mas talvez eu soubesse.

- Então você pensou que a Marlene era como qualquer outra puta, que ela transava com a primeira coisa remotamente masculina que aparecesse na frente dela? – ele disse bravo.

AUCH!

- Você está colocando palavras na minha boca, eu nunca disse isso... Eu considero a Marlene a pacas, mais do que você pensa que eu considero.

- Para considerá-la mais do que eu penso que você a considera, você realmente não precisa de muito. – ele rebateu.

- Auch... Não fala o que você não sabe, Moony. – eu disse sério, e Remus gritou de ódio.

- É só que eu não agüento vê-la assim... A menina que está morando comigo agora não é a minha Marlene. Ela está diferente. – Remus começou a desabafar – Ela pode ser brincalhona e tal, mas está quinhentas vezes mais arisca. A Marlene não é arisca, talvez um pouco, mas não tanto.

- E o que te faz pensar que se eu falar com ela a Marlene voltará a ser como antes? – eu perguntei, e Remus me olhou com os olhos arregalados.

- Ela vai voltar, acredite em mim, ela vai. – ele disse convictamente.

- Ela não me escuta. – eu disse com pesar.

- Você realmente acha que ela não te escuta... Ela está apaixonada por você.

- Mesmo que ela esteja apaixonada por mim, o que eu acho que ela não está... Ela realmente não me escuta. – eu disse suspirando.

- Talvez porque você não esteja dizendo o que ela que ouvir. – Remus disse enigmaticamente.

- E o que ela quer ouvir? – eu perguntei.

- Você sabe. – Remus disse saindo do meu quarto – Até mais, Pads.

COMO ASSIM EU SEI? EU SEI?

EU SEI PORRA NENHUMA É ISSO QUE EU SEI!

* * *

**Marlene's P.O.V.**

Eu estava a fim de dormir até tarde hoje, estava com uma ressaca animal do The Three Broomsticks, e eu teria dormido até tarde se não fosse pelo meu celular que tocava _I'm a terrible person_ do Rooney numa altura acima da aceitável.

- Alô. – eu disse com voz de sono sem nem ao menos olhar na bina.

- Lene?

- É, quem é? – sim, eu estava de ressaca, eu estava de mau-humor.

- É o Peter... Então Lene, eu acabei de acordar e eu estou com essa ressaca chata, acho até que estou meio bêbado ainda... Daí eu acordei com essa carência de pessoa bêbada; e pensei comigo mesmo: quem deve estar assim como eu?

- Daí você pensou: minha grande amiga, Marlene McKinnon. – eu disse até que rindo.

- Exatamente... E eu queria saber se minha grande amiga, Marlene McKinnon, está a fim de assistir uns filminhos que pessoas carentes assistem comigo. – ele disse fazendo uma voz meiga, e eu fiz um som com a boca fingindo pensar no assunto – Por favor, só filmes que você gosta Moulin Rouge, Uma Amor Para Recordar e O Diário de Uma Paixão, topa?

- Topo. – eu disse rindo.

- Ae, então abre a porta! – ele disse todo pimpão.

- QUE?

- Brincadeirinha Lene, vou sair de casa agora... Chego aí em trinta minutos no máximo. – e antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, ele desligou.

* * *

Já havíamos assistido Um Amor Para Recordar e Moulin Rouge, e agora assistíamos O Diário de Uma Paixão. Como eu sou insensível, chorei só em Um Amor Para Recordar, enquanto Peter chorava em todos e se debulhava em lágrimas em O Diário de Uma Paixão.

_DIN DON_

- Espera um pouco. – eu disse pausando o filme, me perguntando quem seria já que o porteiro não havia interfonado.

Eu abri a porta sem perguntar, amaldiçoada seja a minha mania de não perguntar "quem é?" antes de abrir a porta.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – eu perguntei séria cruzando os braços – O Remus não está!

- Eu sei... – ele disse calmamente, e eu o encarei como quem diz: então vaza, mané – Por que o Peter tá chorando?

- O Diário de Uma Paixão, agora sai. – eu disse indo fechar a porta, mas ele colocou o pé impedindo que eu o fizesse – Qual é o seu problema?

- Eu quero conversar com você, posso? – ele perguntou mostrando os primeiros sinais de irritação.

- Não. – eu disse secamente, mas ele entrara no loft mesmo assim.

- Peter, dá para você dar um rolê que eu quero falar com a Marlene. – ele disse para um Peter de olhos vermelhos.

- Claro cara. – Peter disse pegando um lencinho e assoando o nariz - Tchau Lene.

E antes que eu pudesse pedir a Peter para que ele ficasse, ele já havia ido.

- Pronto, agora você tem o que você quer... Pode falar. – eu disse cruzando os braços sem paciência alguma.

- Primeiro, eu queria pedir desculpas: desculpa. – ele disse, e eu revirei os olhos – E segundo: não era a minha intenção.

- Me poupe, Black. – eu disse cética – Não era sua intenção? Então você fode quem você bem quiser para depois dizer no dia seguinte: "mals aí, não foi minha intenção"? Você pode até achar que eu sou burra, mas não sabia que você achava que eu era tão burra ao ponto de acreditar nisso.

- Eu não te acho burra. – ele se defendeu.

- Pois parece. – eu rebati.

- Caralho, Marlene! Eu venho aqui na humildade pedir desculpas... – ele começou, e eu quase comecei a rir com o que ele falava.

- Na humildade? Tem certeza que você está vindo aqui na humildade me pedir desculpa? "Desculpa se eu te comi", realmente, super humilde da sua parte. – eu disse para ele.

- Você não entendeu o que eu quis dizer...

- Engraçado como eu nunca entendo o que você quer me dizer. – eu disse cínica.

- Você já pensou que talvez você não entenda o que eu quero dizer por que você se faz de vítima?

- Não sei se você reparou, mas você não me viu comendo nenhum outro cara depois que fiquei com você. – eu disse, deixando mostrar um pouco dos meus sentimentos com relação a isso.

- Desculpa por isso, por tudo. – ele disse, colocando uma das mãos em meu ombro.

Eu estava prestes a empurrá-lo, mas ele segurara meus braços impedindo que eu fizesse isso.

- Me solta. – eu disse séria, e ele me encarou, levantando apenas uma das sobrancelhas – É sério Black, me solta.

No entanto ele parecia não escutar uma palavra do que eu lhe falava, apenas me encarava. Eu estava começando a me sentir praticamente despida quando o senti pressionar seus lábios sobre os meus.

Meu primeiro instinto foi lhe empurrar, mas ao sentir aqueles braços envolvendo minha cintura, eu não conseguira fazer outra coisa, senão corresponder. Por que ele tinha que ter esse efeito sobre mim? Por que o sabor dele era tão inebriante que eu não conseguia ficar sem ele?

Mas eu queria ficar sem ele. Esse sentimento e a vontade de recuperar meu orgulho me ajudaram, e fizeram com que eu conseguisse empurrar Sirius.

- Não faça mais isso, entendeu? – eu perguntei séria e de olhos fechados – Apenas não faça mais.


	11. Capítulo 10

**desculpa, mas te chamo amor.  
**CAPÍTULO 10

* * *

Quase um mês havia se passado desde a conversa que Sirius e eu tivemos no loft. Desde então as coisas estiveram muito menos conturbadas, não por que Sirius e eu tenhamos nos acertado de alguma forma, longe disso. Na verdade, ele pareceu entender que o melhor que ele tinha a fazer era parar de tentar falar comigo.

Eu provavelmente deveria estar super feliz, dando pulinhos de alegria do tipo "uhu! Sirius Black largou do meu pé!", e eu estava super feliz, pelo menos era assim que eu achava que eu estava sempre que estava longe dele, mas era vê-lo para perceber que eu sentia saudades dele. E isso estava me matando!

Eu gostava dele, gostava dele demais para o meu próprio bem; e era por isso que eu me esforçava ao máximo para evitá-lo e para odiá-lo, ou pelo menos não gostar dele.

Estava deitada na minha cama com Tito, ouvindo _Someday_ do Plain White T's... Não foi uma escolha sábia, sabendo do estado em que eu me encontrava, eu não devia ter escolhido uma música com que eu me identificaria e me emocionaria tanto.

Lá fora chovia torrencialmente e eu dava graças a Deus pelos fios de energia elétrica serem subterrâneos.

- Hey pequena... – Remus disse entrando em meu quarto e se sentando ao meu lado.

- Hey vara... – eu disse sorrindo, pegando sua mão e entrelaçando nossos dedos – Tudo bom?

- Tudo certo. – ele respondeu sorrindo, fazendo carinho na minha mão – E você? Ansiosa?

- Ansiosa pra que? – eu perguntei sem entender.

- 18 anos, já vai poder comprar álcool sozinha legalmente. – ele disse me cutucando, e eu ri escandalosamente.

- Eu já compro álcool sozinha. – eu disse lhe mostrando a língua.

- Mas isso é por que ninguém pede para ver seu RG com esse rostinho lindo. – ele disse piscando marotamente, e eu ri mais alto ainda – De qualquer forma, pensando em fazer algo?

- Eu não estava até você mencionar isso... Tinha me esquecido que meu aniversário estava chegando. – eu disse sinceramente, fazendo com que Remus risse – O que você acha que eu posso fazer?

- Uma festa... A gente fecha algum lugar, só as pessoas próximas no VIP e o pessoal mais distante na pista mesmo. – Remus disse, e eu considerei o que ele disse.

- Quais são nossas opções fora The Three Broomstick e o Leaky Cauldron?

- Hum... Me parece que abriu um lugar muito legal em Hove perto da casa da Dorcas... – Remus disse pensativamente – Green Fairy*, mas ainda só convidados conseguem entrar lá.

- E desde quando isso é um problema, Remmie? – eu perguntei levantando uma sobrancelha apenas.

- Tem razão. – Remus disse sorrindo – Quer ir lá mais tarde para ver como é?

- Isso soa perfeito. – eu disse sorrindo de orelha a orelha, minha vontade de chorar havia passado.

* * *

Remus e eu paramos lado a lado frente um edifício extremamente alto de fachada verde esmeralda.

- É aqui? – eu perguntei fazendo uma careta. O lugar, simplesmente, não me parecia ser grande coisa.

- Vamos ver. – Remus disse piscando para mim e apertando a campainha.

- _Identifique-se_. – pediu uma voz etérea que saía do interfone.

- Marlene McKinnon e Remus Lupin, nós falamos com o Sr. Wasp mais cedo. – Remus disse, e a porta fora aberta.

- Você falou com ele? – eu perguntei num sussurro, e Remus sorriu em resposta. Isso era um sim ou um não?

Entramos no lugar, que era também verde esmeralda e extremamente pequeno, sendo composto apenas por um balcão de mogno e uma escada que dava para o subsolo.

- O Sr. Wasp os espera. – disse a mulher de voz etérea indicando as escadas.

Remus agradeceu e me ofereceu um braço para descermos as escadas. Logo o edifício que me parecei ser extremamente insosso se revelara maravilhoso. Pé direito de mais de 15 metros, paredes recobertas por espelhos, chão de mármore preto, um lustre gigantesco feito de cristais, uma aparelhagem circense que fizera meus olhos brilharem, o bar, algumas mesas e sofás estrategicamente distribuídos e ao final um mezanino que supus ser destinado à área vip.

- Nunca pensei que teria o prazer de ter o Sr. Lupin e a Srta. McKinnon colocando os pés no Green Fairy. – disse um homem negro e magro de uns 45 anos em terno verde esmeralda, que me lembrava o Prince.

- Sr. Wasp? – Remus perguntou apenas para ter certeza.

- O primeiro e único, meu caro. – ele respondeu com um sorriso estranho – Mas sentemos e falemos sobre o que vos trouxe aqui.

Com isso nos sentamos numa das mesas redondas do salão, e quando estávamos devidamente acomodados passei a falar.

- Quanto o Senhor pede para nos alugar o Green Fairy por uma noite? – eu perguntei indo direto ao ponto, o que fez com que o Sr. Wasp arregalasse os olhos.

- Sinto muito, Srta. McKinnon, - ele disse parecendo escolher as palavras – mas na situação que nos encontramos agora, temo dizer que não estamos alugando o Green Fairy.

- Ah, eu acho que estão. – eu disse, e tamanha fora minha ousadia que Remus me censurara – Membros da alta sociedade, publicidade de graça, parceria de um ano com Warthog's Head de Manchester, gratidão da única herdeira do McKinnon e, de quebra, os lucros da casa. O que acha Wasp?

Remus estava tão surpreso que queria começar a rir, enquanto o Sr. Wasp ainda estava perplexo.

- De quanta publicidade estamos falando? – ele perguntou com curiosidade.

- Você gostaria de ser patrocinado pelo Green Fairy por um tempo? – eu perguntei levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Fechado. – ele disse apertando minha mão.

- Então, vamos aos detalhes... – Remus disse me olhando de soslaio.

* * *

_Marlene McKinnon tem o prazer de convidá-lo para a festa de comemoração ao seu 18º aniversário._

_7 de Dezembro às 23hs no Green Fairy (Watson's Street, 1478 em Hove)_

_*Área VIP restrita a pessoas convidadas pessoalmente pela aniversariante._

* * *

Dorcas e eu estávamos no shopping há algumas horas já e não havíamos encontrado nada que eu considerasse bom o bastante para eu usar no dia do meu aniversário.

- Sério, Lene... Nós já entramos em quase todas as lojas desse shopping, impossível não ter nada que você não tenha gostado. – Dorcas disse sentando-se numa das mesinhas da praça de alimentação.

- Mas não tem. – eu disse um pouco frustrada, tomando meu suco de morango, laranja e abacaxi.

Enquanto Dorcas já havia comprado as roupas que usaria na minha festa, num jantar de negócios da mãe e no aniversário de namoro com o Remus, mais sapatos e acessórios, tudo que eu havia comprado era, bem... Esse suco.

- _Oh my God! _– Dorcas disse de repente, me fazendo pular de susto.

- _Oh my God what?_ – eu perguntei olhando para os lados, como se a resposta estivesse lá.

- Eu já sei o que você vai usar no seu aniversário. – ela revelou rapidamente, e vendo minha cara de quem diz "fala agora ou eu te mato" continuou – L'Wren Scott.

- _Oh my God! _– foi tudo que eu consegui dizer.

- Eu sei, não é demais? – Dorcas disse com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Você é um gênio... – eu disse sorrindo, eu não conseguia parar de sorrir – Como eu não pensei nisso antes?

- Porque quem é o gênio sou eu. – Dorcas disse convencidamente, eu lhe empurrei levemente – Vem, vamos comprar essa roupa agora!

* * *

- PARABÉNS COISA FOFA! – foi a primeira coisa que ouvi antes de sentir algo esmagando todos os ossos do meu corpo.

- Sai de cima de mim, Remus. – eu pedi com a voz abafada.

- Não vou. – ele disse meigamente, e quando abri os olhos deparei com aqueles maravilhosos olhos cor-de-mel me encarando, como se eu fosse a pessoa mais especial desse mundo – Parabéns pequena, tudo de bom pra você, que todos seus sonhos se realizem... E eu te amo!

- Obrigada, e também te amo vara. – eu disse meigamente o abraçando mais forte, e ganhando um selinho dele – Qual a razão disso?

- Ah, é seu aniversário... Você merece um selinho do cara mais gato desse mundo. – ele disse convencidamente, e eu ri.

- Quer dizer que vou ganhar um selinho do Robert Pattinson hoje? – eu perguntei, e ele fez cara feia.

- Marlene, - ele disse sério, e eu prestei atenção – Robert Pattinson não daria bola pra você...

- NOSSA! – eu gritei entre gargalhadas, fazendo Remus rir muito de mim.

- Ah, brincadeira Lene... Era ele te ver pra se apaixonar. – Remus disse me apertando num abraço esmaga costelas – Te amo aniversariante.

- E eu te amo bff da aniversariante. – eu disse sorrindo, e ele sorriu pra mim.

Certo, a minha relação com o Remus é realmente a coisa mais estranha do mundo. Ele deve ter escutado mais "eu te amo" de mim do que da própria mãe, e o mesmo para mim... Será que devíamos vez um psicólogo ou sei lá?

- Seu presente. – Remus disse estendendo um pacote branco com uma fita preta – Espero que você goste.

- É óbvio que eu vou gostar. – eu disse abrindo o presente, e meus olhos brilharam.

- Gostou? – ele perguntou sorrindo, ele já tinha visto minha cara de idiota.

- Se eu gostei? – eu perguntei muito feliz – EU AMEI... MUITO OBRIGADA, REMMIE! NOSSA, VALEU! Mas não foi muito caro?

- Valeu cada centavo só para ver essa cara de bobona feliz que você está fazendo. – ele disse, e eu o abracei.

MEU MELHOR AMIGO É O MELHOR AMIGO DO MUNDO! RÁ!

* * *

- Obrigada mãe... Eu sei, também te amo... Não tem problema de verdade... Ano que vem a gente passa todo mundo junto, certo?... Eu sei... Mãe... Mãe... MÃE!... Tá, eu sei... Claro que eu não. Não sei por que você sempre pergunta isso... Sim, também te amo mãe, e obrigada de novo. – eu disse, e depois esperei que ela passasse o telefone para o meu pai.

- Ela perguntou se você estava brava com ela? – Remus perguntou segurando o riso.

- O que você acha? – eu perguntei ironicamente – Não, pai, não foi com você... Eu estou bem, e você?... Ah, obrigada pai... Eu sei que você me ama... Para de falar isso, é claro que eu te amo pai... Obrigada... Não, eu não quero outro presente... "Como assim outro presente?" pai? Vocês já estão bancando a festa, eu não preciso de mais nada... É claro que eu sou feliz... Obrigada pai, também te amo.

* * *

- _Oi Marlene!_ – eu ouvi gritarem do outro lado da linha.

- _Hey Lene!_

- Vocês estão no viva voz? – eu perguntei rindo.

- _É claro que a gente está no viva voz..._ – Caradoc disse como se isso fosse óbvio, e de fato era.

- _Parabéns Marlene! _– Benjy disse alegremente.

- _A gente ia dar junto... _– Caradoc reclamou, e eu ri – _Parabéns Lene, eu não vou desejar tudo que o pessoal deseja, porque você já deve estar de saco cheio disso._

- Relaxa... E obrigada por ligarem. – eu agradeci, os dois começaram a dizer que não era nada demais, mas eu os interrompi – Vão vir hoje a noite?

- _Então, Lene... Nem rola... _– Caradoc começou a dizer.

- Ah Doc... – eu disse tristemente – Ben?

- _Nem, garota... _– ele disse soando tão triste quanto eu – _A gente não tem como ir até aí... Mas promete que vai se divertir o bastante não só por você, mas por nós dois também..._

- Nem preciso prometer isso, Ben... – eu disse rindo.

-_ Quer dizer que você é a festeira agora? _– Doc começou, e eu sabia que seria só o começo.

* * *

- UAU! – foi o que eu disse ao entrar no Green Fairy, o lugar estava lotado, _muito_ lotado. E foi com certa dificuldade que cheguei a área VIP para me deparar com meus amigos – UAU! Vocês estão muito gatos, vou fazer aniversário mais vezes!

James vestia uma calça preta, camisa preta, colete preto e sapatos pretos tudo da Prada, a única coisa que não era preta nem da Prada era sua gravata verde florescente, nunca havia visto nenhuma gravata assim antes. Ele estava lindo com os cabelos cuidadosamente despenteados e lentes de contato.

Lily vestia uma regatinha branca da Calvin Klein, uma saia rosa clara balone da Dior, scarpins nude Bruno Frisoni e tinha uma bolsinha de paetês da Burberry em mãos. Ela estava linda, afinal, Lily Evans é linda.

Peter vestia calças jeans escuras Marc Jacobs, sapatos marrons escuros Georgio Armani e uma camisa de manga comprida acinturada cru da Burberry. Os cabelos dele estavam meio penteados meio bagunçados, o que deva indícios que ele já tinha se divertido na festa.

Dorcas vestia um vestido mini tomara que caia preto da Oscar De La Renta, nos pés tinha Lamboutines vermelhos meia pata de salto 15 e tinha uma Chanel preta em mãos.

Remus vestia um jeans preto que lembrava um pouco couro da Versace, uma camisa branca da Armani, uma gravata preta também da Armani e sapatos pretos da Valentino.

- Olha quem fala... Desculpa, Lils. – James disse se virando para Lily que sorria – Mas, caralho Marlene, você está... Cara, sem palavras... Fala você, Remus.

- Eu falo! – Peter disse interrompendo – Marlene McKinnon, você está estupendamente deslumbrante hoje... Sexy, divina, elegante, divertida, sagaz, esperta, audaz, confiante... Um perigo para nação masculina, se fosse mulher e lésbica, já teria tido uns quinhentos orgasmos violentos, estaria parecendo atriz de filme pornô...

- A gente entendeu, Pete. – Dorcas disse tampando a boca de Peter com as mãos – Gente, gente... Eu não quero me gabar, mas eu que lembrei desse vestido!

- Convencida. – eu disse, e ela piscou para mim.

- Lógico, eu sou amiga da mina mais tudo dessa festa. – ela disse, me fazendo ficar vermelha.

- Ah, vai ficar vermelha com o que a Dorcas disse? – Remus perguntou surpreso – O Peter praticamente disse que estava subindo pelas paredes pelo quão maravilhosa você está, e você cora pelo que a Dorcas disse?

- Ham... É. – eu disse.

- Inacreditável. – ele disse rindo fracamente.

Tudo que eu podia dizer era... UAU, eu estou mesmo linda hoje! Eu vestia o mesmo vestido da L'Wren Scott, um tomara que caia pink com algumas estampas florais num tom mais queimado de pink, nos pés meus inseparáveis peep toes meia pata do Christian Lamboutine, pequenos brincos de diamantes, maquiagem suave, dando apenas destaque para meus olhos e meu cabelos estavam soltos formando alguns poucos largos cachos na ponta.

- De qualquer forma, nossos presentes só vão ser dados depois, ok? – Lily perguntou.

- Gente, nem precisava de presente... Eu tinha dito que não precisava.

- Um segredo pra você, Lene... A gente nunca presta muita atenção no que você diz. – ele disse brincando.

- É assim é? – eu perguntei falsamente ofendida.

- Sempre foi. – ele disse me puxando para um abraço.

* * *

- Hey... – eu ouvi alguém dizer, segurando minha mão, e eu me virei para ver quem era.

- Fabian! – eu disse sorrindo e o abraçando.

- Hey Lene, parabéns. – ele disse me tirando do chão por alguns segundos.

- Obrigada.

- Lene, eu quero te apresentar a alguém... – Fabian disse, fazendo sinal para que uma garota com cabelos loiros avermelhados se aproximasse – Lene, essa é Mary MacDonald...

- Olá Mary... – eu disse cumprimentando a garota e me perguntando por que diabos Fabian estava me apresentando a ela.

- Ela é a garota que eu mencionei da última vez que nos encontramos. – ele disse sorrindo timidamente.

- Oh... – eu disse surpresa – Parabéns, isso... Isso é ótimo!

- Nem me fale, nunca achei que a teria de fato. – ele disse passando o braço em torno da cintura dela.

Por que eu não estou tão feliz por ele? Quero dizer, não é como se eu fossemos ficar todas as vezes em que nos encontrávamos, certo?

Ah... Eu já sei por que não estou tão feliz por ele... E verde meu amigo, não é uma bela cor.

* * *

- _Shake that paranoia, can't stop the rock… Shake that paranoia, can't stop the rock… Come move me move me__… __Dancing like Madonna, into the groovy. _– Peter cantava enquanto pulava/dançava comigo.

- Peter, você está bem? – eu perguntei rindo, ele estava muito alto.

- Eu estou ótimo, Lenezita... ÓTIMO! – ele disse começando a rir - _Shape the rock like Henry Moore __Aphrodite at the waterhole, come on!_

- Você tem problemas… - eu disse quando ele me fez girar.

- Ow... – ele disse parando de repente e se afastando de mim.

Eu fiz uma cara de tacho, óbvio... Ele não podia ter ficado ofendido com aquilo, mas então eu entendi.

Peter não havia ficado ofendido com aquilo, ele estava se afastando porque alguém queria conversar comigo.

- E aí cara... – ele cumprimentou a pessoa – Essa festa está animal... UOW! Está tudo girando!

- Nossa... – eu disse ao perceber que Pete estava pior do que eu imaginava, então vi quem era que vinha falar comigo.

Os cabelos castanhos escuros estavam bagunçados e agora quase alcançavam seus olhos verdes claros, ele mantinha um sorriso sincero nos lábios e as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans clara da Diesel, vestia uma camiseta de manga comprida de malha, preta e fina da Armani e nos pés sapatos pretos da Prada.

- Marlene. – ele disse beijando minha bochecha esquerda, me fazendo corar.

- Hey Edgar... – eu disse surpresa por vê-lo ali.

- Parabéns! – ele disse sorrindo.

- Obrigada. – eu agradeci, eu não sabia o que fazer tudo estava tão...

- Esse é um daqueles momentos estranhos, né? – ele perguntou rindo levemente.

- Acho que é. – eu disse sinceramente, e ele passou a mão pelos meus cabelos.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, você vai ver... – ele disse sorrindo, e eu apenas assenti, por que ele tinha que ser assim?

- Eu queria ter sido uma melhor pessoa para você... – eu disse e me arrependi logo depois, eu terminava com o garoto e começava a falar essas coisas? Que tipo de pessoa sou eu afinal?

- Você foi perfeita, ok? – ele disse erguendo meu queixo para que eu pusesse olhá-lo nos olhos, então ele me puxou para um abraço, enterrando seu rosto nos meus cabelos – Eu só quero que você saiba que apesar de tudo, você pode sempre contar comigo... Quero que você saiba que sempre vou ser seu porto seguro não importa o que aconteça...

- Edgar, você não devia estar falando essas coisas. – eu o censurei, apertando o abraço.

- Hey... Eu sei disso, ok? – ele disse rindo, afagando meus cabelos – Mas eu me sinto bem o fazendo, eu quero te ver feliz... E eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo. – eu disse baixinho, e isso era verdade. Não o amava do mesmo modo que ele me amava, e ele sabia disso, e ele entendera o que eu quis dizer.

- Melhor eu ir indo... – ele disse rindo perto do meu ouvido, fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse – Tem alguém aqui que não gosta de me ver perto de você...

- Como? – eu perguntei sem entender, assim que ele desfizera o abraço, mas em resposta tudo que eu conseguira foi uma piscadela, nada mais.

Então... Então eu entendi o que ele quis dizer. A poucos metros de onde estávamos, eu encontrei um par de olhos azuis, que me encaravam firmemente.

* * *

Já era quase cinco horas da manhã e a festa parecia estar longe de acabar, e o Sr Wasp me alugara numa conversa sobre o quão lisonjeado ele estava pelo fato do Green Fairy ter sido escolhido como locação da festa, enfim... A conversa estava um saco, era meu aniversário, bem, não mais tecnicamente, então... Era a minha festa de aniversário, e ele estava me falando sobre negócios... Quem ele acha que eu sou? Meu pai?

- Olá Sr Wasp, será que eu poderia falar com a Srta McKinnon? – o ouvi perguntar nos interrompendo, de onde ele viera afinal de contas?

- Claro, claro. – Sr Wasp corando, e se afastando apressadamente.

- Parabéns... – ele disse sorrindo assim que me medira de cima a baixo.

- Obrigada. – eu agradeci, e estava prestes a virar e ir embora, mas ele me impedira.

- Vai doer tanto assim falar comigo? – ele perguntou, e em seus olhos eu pude perceber que ele estava realmente magoado com isso.

- Vai doer tanto assim me deixar em paz? – eu perguntei controlando o tom da minha voz, que tendia a oscilar perto dele.

- Talvez... – ele disse maliciosamente, e eu revirei os olhos – Sério, Kinnon... Vamos conversar?

- Nós já conversamos antes, Sirius. – eu disse séria, e dessa vez, ele revirou os olhos.

- Eu sei, eu sei... Mas vamos conversar direito dessa vez, por favor.

Ele estava fazendo a cara mais fofa ever, como eu poderia dizer não para ele?

- Ahn... Não. – eu disse.

Uau, até que foi fácil.

- Marlene, deixa disso... Vamos conversar! Você quer que eu lhe implore? É isso? – ele perguntou, e eu o encarei escandalizada. Eu jamais pediria que alguém me implorasse algo, é quase que desumano! Tipo, nem um pouco legal!

- Vamos conversar. – eu disse rapidamente.

- Mesmo? – ele perguntou surpreso, nem ele contava com essa.

- Você quer que eu mude de idéia?

Sirius nem se deu ao trabalho de responder dessa vez, apenas colocou uma das mãos em meu ombro e começou a me guiar para um lugar mais reservado, e mais tarde para fora do bar.

- A gente precisa mesmo sair de lá para ter essa conversa? – eu perguntei, eu não era uma boa anfitriã, mas até eu sabia que deixar a festa pegava mal.

- Na verdade não, mas eu queria que a gente saísse... – Sirius disse passando as mãos pelos cabelos – Se você quiser, a gente pode voltar...

- Não, tudo bem... A gente já saiu mesmo. – eu disse com descaso, e ele abriu um imenso sorriso.

Nós andamos mais um pouco até o carro de Sirius.

- Mad'am. – ele disse ao abrir a porta.

- Para onde nós estamos indo? – eu perguntei desconfiada, mas entrando no carro.

Sirius não respondeu, apenas fechou a porta para depois entrar no carro, sentar-se no banco do motorista e dirigir.

- Sirius, para onde você está me levando? – eu perguntei séria.

- Relaxa, Kinnon, você me conhece. – ele disse rindo.

- E é por isso mesmo que eu pergunto. – eu disse, e ele riu ainda mais.

- Você não confia nada em mim?

- Bom... Você não fez muito para merecer minha confiança, não é?

Ele não respondeu, apenas sorriu mais uma vez e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu posso mudar... – ele disse.

- Não estou disposta a correr o risco de ver isso.

- Auch... – ele disse rindo novamente – A muralha está forte hoje, não?

- Vai se ferrar. – eu disse baixinho.

- Sempre. – ele disse piscando para mim.

* * *

- Você me trouxe ao píer? Você quer conversar comigo no píer? – eu perguntei cética, enquanto Sirius abria a porta do carro para mim.

- Algo contra píers? – ele perguntou piscando para mim, mas eu ignorei isso.

- Não. – respondi calmamente, saindo do carro.

Tendo saído do carro, Sirius e eu começamos a caminhar lado a lado com uma distância de mais ou menos dois metros entre nós. Permanecemos em silêncio até o momento que eu vira Sirius abrindo a porta do píer.

- Você tem a chave do píer? Como assim? – perguntei surpresa.

- Ser um Black tem suas vantagens apesar de tudo. – ele disse sorrindo e me convidando a entrar no píer.

- Certo. – eu disse revirando os olhos, e ele riu.

Nós andamos até o fim do píer em silêncio, onde ele sentou na cerca que separava o mesmo do mar, e eu apenas apoiei na mesma.

- Sai daí, você vai cair. – eu disse séria, se ele caísse, eu que não ia pular para salvá-lo, o lugar tinha 30m de profundidade, não dá para colocar o pé no fundo para dar impulso.

- Nah, relaxa, Kinnon. – ele disse descontraidamente.

- Relaxa... – eu disse com descaso, e ele saiu de cima da cerca e encostou-se nela ao meu lado.

- Feliz? – ele perguntou sarcasticamente, e eu sorri fracamente – Uh, me parece que eu consegui um sorriso seu hoje.

- O que você queria me falar? – eu perguntei cruzando os braços e terminando com as gracinhas dele.

- Direta como sempre... – ele disse soltando um pouco de ar – Por onde começar? Cara...

Eu pude perceber que ele estava nervoso, ele bagunçava os cabelos e soltava alguns ocasionais risinhos de frustração.

- Se você não for dizer nada, acho melhor eu ir. – eu disse, e ele arregalou os olhos e segurou minha mão.

- Não... É só que eu nunca fiz nada assim antes. – ele disse corando, e eu arregalei os olhos, Sirius Black havia corado! Isso era algo absolutamente novo para mim – Quando a gente ficou pela primeira vez...

- Sirius... – eu comecei o censurando, mas ele colocou a mão em minha boca me impedindo de falar.

- Espera, me deixa falar. – ele pediu rindo, e depois tirou a mão de minha boca ao perceber que eu o deixaria continuar – Na primeira vez que a gente ficou, bom, eu realmente não tenho a mínima idéia do que aconteceu, e eu sinto muito por isso, de verdade... Mas depois, bem depois até, no dia da competição, quando você não apareceu, você era tudo que eu conseguia pensar, acho que meio que inconscientemente você já me tinha ali. Daí a gente brigou, você começou a me tratar mal e a me ignorar, sem contar que você tinha começado a sair com o Bones... E cara, foi tenso... Tipo, um dia parecia que você estava meio que afim de mim, no outro você já estava com o Bones e me tratando pior do que minha mãe geralmente me trata... Eu ia pedir desculpas, e você me recebia com quatro pedras na mão. Então, eu meio que fui naquela coisa de "olho por olho, e dente por dente"... Enquanto você me tratasse daquela forma, eu tentaria ser meio que um cretino completo com você... Eu me sentia bem logo depois de te tratar mal, mas o remorso era imenso depois... Você não tem noção.

- Sirius... – eu ia começar a dizer de novo, mas ele me interrompera.

- Então no dia da festa de Halloween, você estava lá, maravilhosamente perfeita e o Bones tinha saído antes do fim da festa... Eu pensei que isso tinha que ser algum tipo de sinal, era uma chance que eu não podia desperdiçar, eu pensei comigo mesmo que dessa vez eu faria certo, na medida do possível, eu me lembraria de tudo e não lhe magoaria de novo... Eu vi que você me queria tanto o quanto eu lhe queria, e eu quase fui ao delírio com isso; Você me pedira para não decepcioná-la, e eu disse que não iria... Aquela foi a melhor noite de todas, sem dúvidas... Eu senti tantas coisas naquele dia, que não há adjetivos bons o bastante para conseguir descrever a sensação, o estado de euforia em que eu estava... Daí, no outro dia quando eu acordei, eu estava aterrorizado... Eu não deveria estar sentindo aquilo que eu sentia, era tudo novo demais e diferente demais de tudo que eu já sentira antes, por isso... Por isso eu liguei para a Jones e pedi que ela fosse a minha casa, eu achei que já que tudo ainda era fresco demais, eu conseguiria terminar com aquilo facilmente... Eu pensava que não poderia ser tão difícil...

Ele dizia tudo aquilo olhando diretamente para meus olhos, que se enchiam de lágrimas e embaçavam minha visão... Eu simplesmente não sabia o que dizer.

- Daí, eu transei com ela... Eu queria alguma forma de lhe esquecer, e falhei miseravelmente... E no dia seguinte quando Kreacher mencionou que você fora lá no dia anterior e saíra chorando, eu soube que você tinha visto tudo e eu fiquei dilacerado; fui ao loft sem ao menos me dar ao trabalho de me encontrar pro Remus dizer que você tinha ido a casa de seus pais por algum motivo que ele não sabia qual, mas ele disse que você estava arrasada no dia anterior, que nunca a vira tão mal, e pela minha reação, ele soube que eu tinha algo a ver com tudo... Depois de explicar o que acontecera a ele, ele me bateu, Remus estava realmente irado comigo, nunca o vira assim antes. Eu ligava para você, mandava mensagens, tentava o myspace, facebook, twitter... Eu tentei de tudo para falar com você aquela semana, mas você me ignorava totalmente... E o pessoal estava bravo comigo, eles estavam me condenando pelo o que eu fizera a você, como se eu já não me condenasse o bastante sozinho, mas o que eu iria dizer? Acho que eles tinham o direito, eu teria feito pior comigo se eu fosse eles... Mas depois, num dos dias daquela semana, eu não aguentei... – ele pausou para tomar ar, e eu percebi que suas mãos tremiam levemente e que seus olhos lacrimejavam – Eu chorei... Eu tinha chorado por uma garota na frente dos meus melhores amigos, então eles se deram conta do que eu não havia me dado conta direito ainda. Quando você voltou, você aparentava estar bem melhor, quase como se nada tivesse acontecido... Você me tratava como se eu jamais tivesse acontecido. De repente, eu era apenas amigo de seus amigos, um mero colega... Dirigia-me a palavra somente quando necessário, me evitava ao máximo, ignorava minhas desculpas como sempre... Então, na última vez que eu fora falar com você foi principalmente por causa de Remus, ele insinuara que você gostava de mim e que talvez o problema fosse que eu dizia a você o que eu não queria ouvir... Eu fui falar com você, e bom, mais uma vez eu disse o que você não queria ouvir. Eu não tinha entendido o que Remus quisera dizer com aquilo na hora... Mas agora eu entendo...

As lágrimas rolavam livremente pelo meu rosto, eu não conseguia acreditar no que ele me dizia... Parecia-me irreal de verdade.

- Eu não peço desculpa, na verdade, eu retiro todos os meus pedidos de desculpas, bem talvez nem todos... – ele disse com a voz ligeiramente rouca, e secando minhas lágrimas – Mas eu não quero mais pedir desculpas por fazer algo que foi incrivelmente bom, que me fez sentir melhor do que nunca... Seria irracional pedir desculpas por beijar quem amo...

Eu o interrompi. Puxei-o pelo pescoço e selei meus lábios nos dele.

Ele pareceu se surpreender com a minha atitude, mas não demonstrou resistência alguma ao me dar passagem paran aprofundar o beijo. Eu devo ser estúpida por perdoá-lo assim tão facilmente, só com algumas dúzias de palavras bonitas, mas não consigo parar de pensar que talvez eu seria mais estúpida se não o perdoasse. E com esse pensamento, eu já não pensava mais, apenas sentia.

Sentia suas mãos pousarem calmamente e firmemente em minha cintura, fazendo com que meu corpo colasse ao seu. Sentia ele dar alguns passos me pressionando contra a cerca do píer. Sentia uma de suas mãos em minha nuca para que aprofundasse ainda mais o beijo. Sentia sua língua na minha calmamente, fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse. Sentia minhas costas arquearem, pois cada vez mais o beijo era aprofundado. Sentia minhas pernas em torno de sua cintura, sem saber como elas realmente foram parar lá. Sentia uma de minhas mãos espalmar seu peito, fazendo com que eu me lembrasse o quão perfeito ele era. Sentia meu braço em torno de seu pescoço para me dar mais estabilidade e não permitir que ele fugisse novamente. Sentia seus lábios em meu pescoço, me mordendo e depositando beijos logo em seguida. Sentia a textura do seu cabelo, me embriagava com seu perfume, sentia sua respiração no meu pescoço. Sentia o sabor de seu pescoço, enquanto meus lábios se ocupavam com ele como se não existisse nada melhor nesse mundo, e eu sabia que não existia. Sentia seus lábios no lóbulo da minha orelha, primeiro o chupando e depois o mordendo gulosamente para depois dizer, com a voz transbordando em amor e luxúria, as palavras que fariam meu mundo parar naquele momento, momento em que o sol nascia.

- Nunca, nunca mais vou te decepcionar, amor. – ele disse roucamente, e eu o afastei, fazendo com que ele me olhasse aturdidamente.

- O que você disse? – eu perguntei, sabendo que meus olhos brilhavam mais que uma supernova.

- Que nunca mais vou te decepcionar? – ele perguntou sem entender direito.

- Sim, mas do que você me chamou? – eu perguntei, mordendo meu lábio inferior na expectativa de ouvi-lo dizer o que eu queria.

- Ah... – ele disse compreendendo e sorrindo marotamente – Desculpa, mas eu te chamo de _amor_.

- Você pode me chamar do que quiser, _amor_. – eu respondi delirando de felicidade.

- Bom saber. – ele disse novamente antes de me beijar, fazendo com que eu delirasse de felicidade.

Diferentemente do primeiro beijo, esse fora mais... Mais surreal que o normal (?).

Seus lábios macios se encaixavam perfeitamente nos meus, lentamente nos envolvíamos mais e mais em nós mesmos. Nos perdíamos um no outro, beijávamo-nos não apenas com os lábios, mas com todo nosso corpo.

E eu sabia que talvez Sirius Black não fosse realmente para mim, que talvez apenas machucaríamos um ao outro ainda mais, mas eu estava disposta a nos dar uma chance. Eu morreria se não desse ao amor uma chance, nunca se sabe quando ele resolverá fazer outra visita, então tirarei o proveito máximo dessa que ele me faz agora.


End file.
